Lazy Eye
by Srta BL
Summary: Edward estava jogando com os seus familiares no Alaska, quando escuta um bebê chorar, ele decide seguir o som e lá encontra a pequena Isabella, uma garotinha de olhos preguiçosos.
1. Prólogo

- Vamos, Edward. Vai ser legal! - Alice disse me olhando com olhos suplicantes. - E você sabe que não é todo dia que jogamos.

- Ok, Alice! Eu vou. - Eu disse, e ela saiu dando pulinhos.

Alice, geralmente, consegue tudo o que ela quer, e bom, hoje ela queria ir jogar baseball.

Eu, sinceramente, não estava muito afim, porém, não tive muita escolha.

Logo estávamos no 'nosso' campo. Era totalmente improvisado, e na neve. Sim, neve. Atualmente moramos no Alaska, com os Denali.

Não demorou muito para o jogo começar, e eu fui correndo atrás da bola. Eu já estava voltando quando escuto um choro de um bebê. Achei muito estranho, não deveria ter ninguém por aqui.

Segui o barulho e logo uma rajada de vento, vindo da direção do choro. veio e trouxe um forte cheiro de sangue. Tentei correr mais rápido ainda.

Ao longe avistei uma pequena cabana coberta de neve, a porta estava aberta e eu podia sentir o cheio de sangue mais forte. Entrei e vi o corpo de uma mulher totalmente machucado, não devia ter morrido há muito tempo.

Minha garganta queimava, se não fosse um século inteiro sem sangue humano eu já estaria louco.

Analisei os machucados da mulher, alguém havia atirado nela e a espancado.

Eu já estava ligando para a policia quando escutei novamente o choro do bebê, o mesmo vinha de dentro de um armário. Abri a porta do mesmo e avistei lá dentro um pequeno bebê. Ele estava enrolado em algumas blusas velhas e chorava com todas as suas forças. Peguei a pequena criatura em meus braços e vi que ela não tinha nenhum machucado. Devia estar assustada. Então, ela abriu seus olhos. Eram duas grandes esferas da cor exata do chocolate

- Edward, o que é isso? - Carlisle que havia acabado de chegar, seguido por Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Tanya e Kate, disse.

- Eu estava voltando quando escutei o choro de um bebê, então senti cheiro de sangue e vim correndo. - Eu disse sem tirar os olhos do pequeno ser que estava em meus braços.

Carlisle assentiu e foi ver o corpo da mulher, logo ele já estava ligando para a polícia.

Estávamos todos do lado de fora da pequena cabana, esperando enquanto os policiais retiravam o corpo sem vida da mulher.

Eu havia entregado o bebê para Esme quando um policial me chamou.

- Edward Cullen? - Ele perguntou.e eu assenti. - Gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas. Meu nome é Charlie Swan.

- Claro.

- Como encontrou a mulher morta aqui? - Ele perguntou.

- Bom, eu estava andando por aqui, pois é perto de onde eu moro, quando escutei um bebê chorando. Cheguei aqui e a porta estava aberta, então entrei. - Eu disse me lembrando da queimação na garganta. - A mulher estava bem perto da porta, então ela foi a primeira coisa que eu vi.

- Hum... - Ele disse anotando algumas coisas em um bloco de papel. - E como encontrou aquela criança? - Ele disse apontando para o bebê no colo de Esme.

- Como eu disse, eu havia escutado o choro de um bebê, então quando olhei a mulher morta, voltei a escutar o bebê chorando, ele estava dentro de uma armário, e chorava bastante. Então liguei para o meu pai, o Doutor Carlisle, e logo ele chamou a policia e veio para cá.

- Você viu alguem suspeito? - Ele perguntou.

- Não, senhor. - Eu neguei.

- Ok. Obrigado garoto. - O policial disse saindo.

- Ei! - Eu disse. - Poderia me dizer quem era aquela mulher?

- Oh! - Ele disse parando e me olhando. - Aquela mulher era Renée Carter, ela não tinha muito dinheiro, e ninguém da família, por isso morava aqui, com a sua filha, a pequena Isabella. - Ele disse dando um suspiro. - Renée era uma boa pessoa.

- E o que vai acontecer ao bebê? - Eu perguntei.

- Bom, ela vai para a adoção, já que eu acho que ninguém aqui conhece um parente de Renée.

- Obrigado. - Eu disse e sai em direção à Esme.

- Não se preocupe filho, essa garotinha vai estar em boas mãos. - Esme me disse.

Tentei acreditar nela, mas o único problema é que eu, de uma forma totalmente estranha, me sentia vazio só de pensar em ficar longe daqueles olhos. E de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu dependia, de certa forma, daquele pequeno ser que eu estranhamente tinha uma ligação.

'


	2. Adoção

'

- Edward, porque está assim? - Jasper perguntou. - Seus sentimentos não são nada bons. - Ele disse, com uma cara triste.

Jasper sabia quais sentimentos se passavam com cada pessoa, por isso não tinha como mentir para ele.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Jasper. Desde o dia em que escutei aquela menininha chorando, eu não paro de pensar nela, de querer a proteger. - Eu disse me lembrando dos olhos cor de chocolate.

Já havia se passado três semanas desde o dia em que escutei a pequena Isabella chorar, e todos os dias penso em como ela está.

- Você sabe que não podemos ficar com ela, Edward. - Ele disse com um olhar de pena. - Pode ser perigoso para ela.

- Eu sei, Jasper. Eu sei. - Eu disse. - Mas eu queria ter pelo menos a chance de tentar.

Eu pensava todos os dias em como seria a minha vida se eu não fosse um monstro. Eu teria me casado, conseguiria filhos e agora estaria morto.

A imortalidade não é uma coisa tão boa quanto a maioria das pessoas pensam. Viver a eternidade sozinho é pior ainda, e esse era o meu destino. Eu sempre passei os meus dias estudando. Não havia coisa melhor para se fazer.

Ver meus irmãos sempre juntos sempre me deixou pior, oras, eu nunca iria encontrar alguém que seria a minha 'alma gêmea'? Acho que não. Nunca senti nada por nenhuma mulher de minha espécie, e Tânia sabe bem disso. Ela vive atrás de mim, porém nunca foi correspondida.

Para falar a verdade eu nunca me senti tão ligado a alguém quanto eu estou me sentindo por Isabella. Ela me prendeu, de certa forma, e todas as vezes em que fecho meus olhos posso ver seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate.

Eu tentei ficar longe dela essas três semanas, mas não consegui. Porém ontem recebi a noticia que ela já iria ser adotada. Ninguém quis me dizer quem seriam os pais dela, apenas falaram que era um casal rico.

Decidi então que não iria mais visitá-la pois se continuasse, só iria ficar mais triste quando ela partisse.

Eu estava deitado em minha cama, o que era a única coisa que eu fazia.

- Não vai ir visitar a Bella hoje, Edward? – Alice me perguntou, entrando no meu quarto e se sentando no sofá que havia ali.

- Não. – Me limitei a apenas dizer isso.

- Não fique triste, Ed. – Alice disse com algo diferente no olhar. – Coisas ótimas estão para acontecer.

- Espero que sim. – Eu disse saindo da cama e indo me sentar ao seu lado.

- Você não vai ir visitá-la mesmo? – Ela perguntou apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Não, Alice. Ela vai ser adotada, provavelmente não irá demorar muito. – Eu disse.

- Não se preocupe, Ed. As coisas vão ficar melhores do que você imagina.

Alice saiu do meu quarto e eu passei o resto do dia ali, do mesmo jeito.

Já havia se passado um mês desde o dia em que fiquei sabendo que a minha pequena Isabella iria ser adotada. Eu não escutei ninguém falar sobre ela durante todo esse tempo. Estavam todos tentando aliviar a situação.

Eu estava caçando quando Tânia me ligou.

- Diga, Tânia. – Eu disse.

- Edward, venha para cá. – Tânia disse um pouco irritada. – Alice tem algum problema? – Ela disse e eu ri. Sim, Alice às vezes fazia coisas totalmente estranhas.

- Um pouco. – Eu respondi e ela. – Mas... Porque está me perguntando isso, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Se aconteceu alguma coisa, Edward? – Tânia bufou. – É claro que aconteceu alguma coisa!

- Então diga logo, oras. – Eu disse.

- Alice trouxe aquela menininha para cá! – Ela respondeu com a voz um pouco mais alta.

- Qual menina, Tânia? – Eu perguntei.

- Aquela menina que você encontrou chorando. – Ela disse e eu paralisei. Ela estava falando de Isabella? – Venha para cá agora, Edward. Você sabe que Alice escuta apenas você! – Ela disse desligando.

Eu corri o mais rápido que pude até a minha casa. Eu não estava muito longe, mas a distância parecia uma eternidade. Logo avistei a grande casa de janelas brancas. Diminui o passo e entrei na mesma, todos estavam na sala.

- Você não pode ficar aqui com essa coisa! – Irina gritava. – Ela vai trazer grandes problemas para nós!

- Cale a boca! – Alice dizia. – Você sabe muito bem que não iremos criar uma criança imortal!

- Alice? – Eu disse olhando para ela e vendo a minha pequena em seus braços. Todos me olharam. – O que você está fazendo com ela?

- Oras, eu adotei ela, já que era o único jeito de deixar você feliz. – Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Mas como você conseguiu adotá-la tão rápido? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Precisei falsificar alguns documentos, nada que algum dinheiro não ajude. – Ela disse, novamente com o tom de indiferença.

Nesse exato momento Isabella acordou e começou a chorar.

- Faça essa coisa se calar! – Kate disse.

- Ela não é uma 'coisa' – Rose esbravejou.

- Oh, claro! Ela só é a 'menininha' que irá acabar com todos nós! – Tânia disse com um tom de ironia.

- Já chega! – Carlisle disse fazendo com que todos ficassem calados. Alice, que estava com Isabella no colo, já havia feito a mesma ficar quieta. – Alice, o que você fez foi totalmente irresponsável. – Ele disse com um olhar triste para ela. – E eu sei que você sabe as conseqüências que isso pode causar.

- Eu não vou me livrar dela! – Alice disse. – Você não me pediria isso, não é?

- Claro que não! – Carlisle disse. – Vamos embora. – Ele disse para a surpresa de todos. – Já faz bastante tempo que estamos aqui, e não seria muito bom continuarmos por mais tempo, então está na hora de irmos para outro local, antes que alguém descubra algo que não devia.

- Mas, para onde vamos? – Eu perguntei.

- Não sei ao certo. Poderíamos ir para Forks. – Ele disse pensativo.

- Mas Isabella iria também, não é mesmo? – Eu perguntei um pouco preocupado.

- Claro. – Ele disse olhando para ela. – Ela é a mais nova Cullen.

Ele disse isso me fazendo sorrir. As coisas não poderiam estar melhores para mim.

As irmãs Denali saíram da casa, nos deixando sozinhos.

- Porém existem algumas coisas que devem ser resolvidas. – Esme disse.

- E quais seriam? – Jasper perguntou.

- Não conseguiremos esconder dela a vida toda o que somos. – Ela disse. – E quando ela descobrir, terá que ser livre para decidir onde quer ficar, se é com nós ou em qualquer outro lugar. – Ela disse um pouco triste.

Todos no local ficaram calados. Minha pequena Isabella era tão inocente e já tinha tantos problemas.

Não era nada saudável uma humana viver em uma casa repleta de vampiros, e se quando ela descobrisse, fosse inteligente, não iria escolher ficar entre nós.

- Quando vamos partir? – Emmett disse.

- Semana que vem já podemos ir, temos apenas que providenciar tudo. – Carlisle disse indo para perto de Esme. – E você tem que fazer a sua parte de sempre, arrumar uma bela casa. – Ele disse sorrindo e abraçando a mesma.

Esme adorava o fato de poder trabalhar decorando casas.

Eu cheguei perto de Alice e peguei Isabella em meu colo.

- Ela é mesmo linda, Edward. – Rosalie disse ao meu lado.

- Sim. – Eu disse sorridente, sem tirar os olhos da minha pequena.

- Não se esqueçam. – Alice disse fazendo com que todos que estavam ali olhassem para ela. – Agora essa coisinha linda é minha filha. – Ela disse fazendo todos rirem.

- Claro, Alice. Você tem a filha mais linda do mundo! – Eu disse sorridente. – E eu serei o Tio coruja! – Todos riram. – Mas agora, deixem essa pequena dormir! – Eu disse voltando a minha atenção para Isabella.

Ela estava com vários agasalhos e respirava calmamente. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, o que a deixava mais linda, e seus olhos estavam fechados. Os meus olhos preguiçosos.

Fazia tão pouco tempo, mas eu já podia dizer que amava aquele pequeno ser em meus braços.

'


	3. Minha

- O que significa tudo isso? - Eleazar disse entrando na casa e nos vendo arrumando as malas.

Eleazar mora no Alaska também, com Carmen, e ambos estavam caçando. Ao todo, naquela casa, éramos doze vampiros. Qualquer um acharia arriscado, mas eu não. Eu sentia que ficávamos mais confiantes juntos, e me sentia 'em casa', todos eram como a minha família. Até Tanya, Irina e Kate, que não eram tão sociáveis, eu considerava como minha família.

- Vamos nos mudar, Eleazar. - Carlisle disse com as suas malas na mão.

- Mas porquê? - Carmen perguntou. - Acabamos de nos mudar, vocês não podem partir tão cedo.

- Não podemos ficar. - Alice disse, entrando na sala com a pequena Isabella no braço. - As garotas não acham seguro criar ela aqui. - Ela disse se referindo à menina em seus braços.

Eleazar e Carmen ficaram sem falar nada. Provavelmente também estavam achando um absurdo criar uma humana em uma casa cheia de vampiros.

- Essa garotinha é a mesma que o Edward encontrou? - Carmen perguntou e todos assentiram. - E porquê estão com ela aqui?

- Eu adotei ela, Carmen. - Alice disse tranquilamente. - E não pretendo abrir mão da mesma. E garanto que Edward pensa a mesma coisa que eu. - Ela disse e Eleazar e Carmen olharam para mim.

- Sim, é verdade. - Eu assenti. - Isabella é especial, ela tem algo que me faz querer estar sempre perto dela. Eu não iria conseguir ficar longe dessa garotinha. - Eu disse olhando para a pequenina que brincava com os cabelos de Alice.

- Bom, não acho que isso seja tão ruim assim. - Eleazar disse. Tanya, Irina e Kate olharam incrédulas para ele. - Ninguém está quebrando as regras aqui, não é mesmo?- Ele perguntou especificamente para as três garotas, e elas assentiram. - A regra diz que devemos viver o mais discretamente possível, ou seja, devemos parecer mais humanos possível, e com uma garotinha aqui as pessoas irão desconfiar menos.

- Você tem razão, Eleazar. Ninguém está quebrando alguma regra aqui. E se algum dia ela ficar sabendo o que realmente somos, apenas não podemos deixar que Aro saiba disso. - Carmen disse.

- Sim, mas isso não muda o fato de que as garotas não querem Isabella aqui. - Jasper disse.

- Acho que elas se sentem incomodadas com isso, são elas que devem partir. - Eleazar disse. - Mas não acho que tudo isso seja mais necessário, tenho certeza que todas as três estão de acordo com o fato de que essa pequena criança irá ficar aqui. - Ele olhou para as meninas e as mesmas assentiram, provavelmente por educação.

- E também temos que aproveitar o tempo aqui, acabamos de nos mudar, não acham melhor esperarem alguns anos ai sim nos mudamos, todos. - Carmen disse, amavelmente.

- Acho que se todos estiverem de acordo, poderemos ficar. - Carlisle disse e todos assentiram, também por respeito à decisão de Carlisle. - Acho que essa seja a melhor opção, Forks pode esperar mais alguns anos.

_Algum tempo depois..._

- Papai! O tio Em escondeu a minha boneca. - Isabella disse triste.

- Em, pare com isso!. - Jasper disse. Sim, Jasper. Ele estava adorando o fato de ser 'pai', o carinho que ele tinha por Isabella era tão grande que qualquer um que visse iria dizer que a mesma era realmente filha dele.

Alice estava igualmente feliz, passava o dia comprando roupinhas para Isabella e penteando os longos fios castanhos avermelhados da pequena.

Rosalie estava achando tudo uma maravilha. O sonho dela sempre foi ter uma criancinha correndo em sua casa, e o sonho dela estava se realizando, parcialmente, já que Isabella amava a 'tia', e Rosalie fazia qualquer coisa por ela.

Emmett eu nem preciso dizer. Sempre foi brincalhão, talvez seja isso que chame a atenção de Isabella, que adora correr atrás do mesmo.

Já era de se esperar que Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar e Carmen se encantassem por aquela criança, porém o mesmo não aconteceu com Tanya, Irina e Kate, que detestavam Isabella e a pequena não deixava barato, ela sempre irritava as três e, sinceramente, eu sempre achei graça nisso tudo. Três mulheres brigando com uma criança de quase cinco anos de idade.

Eu, sinceramente, fico mais encantado com aquela menina dos olhos cor de chocolate. Ela era tudo para mim, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela e para ela, e sinceramente eu não de me afastar da mesma.

Era como se um imã sempre me arrastasse para onde aquele pequeno ser fosse. Eu não gostava de estar um segundo sem ter o rostinho dela no meu campo de visão, mas, infelizmente eu tinha que dividir a minha pequena com os outros.

À noite eu sempre fico vigiando ela, desde que ela veio morar aqui eu tenho esse costume. Ela parece tão frágil nos meus braços que tenho medo de que ela se desmonte e que eu a perca para sempre. Todos acham exagero da minha parte, mas eu não.

- Tio Ed. Tô com soninho. - A pequena disse, me tirando de meus devaneios. os olhinhos dela estavam sonolentos, e ela estava com a cabeça apoiada em minha perna.

- Vamos dormir então, minha pequena. - Eu disse carregando ela. - Dê boa noite a todos.

- Boa noite mamãe! - Ela disse mandando um beijo para Alice. - Papai. - Ela fez o mesmo com Jasper. - Xau, Tio Em! - Ela disse abanando a mão. -Rosalie, Esme, Carmen, Carlisle e Eleazar estavam caçando, então restou apenas Tanya, kate e Irina na sala. - Vamos, Ed. - Ela disse impaciente.

- Não vai dar boa noite para as suas tias?

- Não. Elas são chatas. - Isabella disse e Alice riu.

- Vamos, Bella, dê boa noite para elas. - Eu insisti.

- Boa noite. - Ela disse sem nem se virar para as três. - Feias. - Ela disse essa ultima parte baixinho, porem todos na sala escutaram.

Eu subi com ela para o quarto, e Alice ficou gargalhando no andar de baixo.

Era fácil se encantar com Isabella. Ela é um doce de criança, e muito ativa, sem contar que ela está ficando um pouco mimada com tantos vampiros correndo atrás dela.

- Boa noite, Tio Ed. - Isabella disse com os olhinhos quase fechados, enquanto eu a colocava deitada.

- Sonhe com os anjos, minha pequena. - Eu disse dando um beijo em sua testa.

Algum dia ela ainda irá se perguntar porque somos tão frios, e eu sinceramente quero que ela não decida fazer essa pergunta antes de realmente chegar a hora de saber o que somos de verdade.

Eu tenho muito medo de que ela escolha partir ao invés de continuar ao nosso lado quando souber de tudo. Pensar sobre isso faz com que eu me sinta extremamente triste.

Alguns segundos depois, ela já estava dormindo. Era tão linda, e tinha tanto azar.

Primeiro, ela perdeu a mãe sem antes nem a conhecer direito. Segundo, ela vem parar em uma casa cheia de vampiros. Terceiro, ela nunca vai ter uma vida normal.

Já passava das sete da manhã quando eu escutei a respiração de Isabella mudar, ela estava acordando. Ela passou as mãos nos olhinhos e preguiçosamente os abriu. Ela me procurou como sempre pelo quarto, e me encontrou sentado em uma poltrona que se encontrava em um dos cantos do mesmo. Eu sempre estava lá quando ela acordava.

- Bom dia, minha querida. - Eu disse e ela estendeu os braços sorrindo para mim. Peguei a mesma no colo e fui para a cozinha.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - Jasper disse dando um beijo na testa de sua 'filha'.

- Bom dia, papai. - Ela disse dando um sorriso.

- Bom dia, minha querida. - Alice disse toda animada. - Tome tudo direitinho e não suje o seu pijama, ouviu? - Ela disse entregando uma canequinha cheia de leite para Isabella tomar. A mesma assentiu e eu a levei para o sofá da sala.

Eu, sinceramente, não via problema algum no fato de Isabella sujar a roupa, já que ela nunca usou a mesma roupa duas vezes.

- Tio Ed, assiste desenho comigo? - Ela perguntou toda manhosa enquanto eu a sentava no sofá.

- Claro, meu anjo. - Eu disse e me sentei ao seu lado. - Qual desenho você vai querer assistir?

- Hum... Aquele dos sete homenzinhos! - Ela disse animada e eu ri.

- Eles são anões, Bella. - Eu disse e ela deu de ombros.

Logo estávamos assistindo.

Eu nunca gostei de assistir esse tipo de coisa, porém eu sempre fiz qualquer coisa por Isabella, e também, não demorou muito e o filme acabou.

- Mamãe. - Ela gritou. - Compa uma fantasia de pincesa pra mim? - Ela perguntou quando Alice apareceu na porta.

Os olhos de Alice brilharam. Acho que o sonho dela era ter uma boneca de verdade pára brincar, e sinceramente, esse sonho tinha se tornando realidade.

- Claro meu anjo.

- E uma de píncipe. Ela vai ser do Tio Ed! - Ela disse animada.

Infelizmente às vezes eu sobrava. Mas eu fazia com carinho, mesmo que não gostasse.

Logo Rosalie chegou e foi mimar Isabella, e eu fiquei apenas observando, era o que eu sempre fazia.

- Bella! Vem aqui! Tenho uma surpresa!. - Alice disse, entrando na sala. Ela estava na rua, e tinha acabado de voltar, como sempre cheia de sacolas.

- Ah não, mamãe! - Isabella disse agarrando a minha perna. - Estou cansada, não quero bincar de desfile hoje!

- Tá bom. - Alice disse um pouco desanimada. - Mas eu trouxe uma roupa tão bonitinha para você. - Ela disse tirando um vestido rosa, e logo eu percebi que era a fantasia de princesa que Isabella havia pedido.

Isabella foi correndo na mesma hora pegar, e seus olhinhos brilharam.

- Também trouxe a do Tio Ed. - Ela disse jogando algumas roupas em mim. OK. Talvez não seja tão ruim assim.

- Vamos lá, Tio Ed! Veste!. - Minha pequena disse, toda sorridente.

Eu subi para o meu quarto e troquei de roupa. OK, eu não sei onde Alice compra essas coisas.

Sinceramente? Eu estava ridículo. Mas fazer o que? Isabella me tem nas mãos dela.

Desci para a sala e Alice já havia trocado a roupa de Isabella. Jasper olhou para mim e começou a rir. Ele ainda iria me pagar.

- Você está lindo!. - Isabella disse pulando no meu colo.

- Você também está linda, meu anjo. - Eu disse passando a mão nos seus cabelos, eles tinham um doce cheiro de morangos.

- Tio Ed, eu vou me casar com um píncipe bonito igual você? - Ela me perguntou me olhando com aqueles olhinhos cor de cholocate que tanto me encantavam.

E pela primeira vez eu senti ciúmes. Como assim se casar? Ela era uma criança ainda e já pensava nisso, era o meu bebê e se dependesse de mim ela não iria se casar, nunca. Eu senti, naquela hora, o meu coração, que não batia há décadas, se espremer. Ia ser assim, trágico. Um dia minha pequena crescerá, se apaixonará por alguém, que muito provavelmente não irá merecer seu amor, e irá partir da vida de todos aqui.

Isabella ainda me olhava, esperando por uma resposta. Eu olhei para Alice e a mesma também não estava muito confortável.

- É claro que sim, meu amor. - Jasper disse, tentando deixar tudo mais tranquilo com o seu poder de controlar os sentimentos dos outros.

Isabella sorriu e me chamou para brincar, e só então que eu percebi que Alice também estava com uma fantasia de fada, e estranhamente aquilo combinava com ela.

Já era tarde e continuávamos brincando na sala, quando Tanya entrou no lugar e chamou a minha atenção.

- Ed, vamos sair um pouco! - Ela disse com uma voz um pouco irritante. - Deixe essa coisinha de lado um pouco.

- Ele não vai! - Isabella disse. - Ele é o meu píncipe!

- De seu ele não tem nada, queridinha. - Tanya disse. - Vamos Edward!

- Você escutou ela, Tanya. Estamos brincando. - Eu disse deixando Tanya de lado.

Quando me virei para pegar Isabella no colo percebi que a mesma tinha os olhos cobertos por lágrimas. Aquela era uma cena que me deixava extremamente triste.

- O que aconteceu, minha pequena? - Eu perguntei passando as minhas mãos geladas em seu rosto.

- Ela disse que você não é meu. - Ela disse entre soluços. - Você é meu, não é, Tio Ed?

- É claro que sou seu, meu amorzinho, sempre vou ser. - Eu disse, e estranhamente aquelas palavras mexeram comigo. Elas eram realmente verdadeiras.

- Te amo, Ed! - Ela disse me abraçando e sorrindo. - Muito! - Ela mostrou o 'muito' dela com as pequenas mãozinhas.

- Também te amo, meu bebê. - Eu disse, beijando a bochecha dela.

Ela era tudo para mim, e sempre iria ser.

- Eu não sou mais bebê, Tio! - Ela disse, irritadinha.

- Ok, minha pré-adolescente!. - Eu disse rindo.

Sim, ela é minha.


	4. Namorado

- Vamos, Bellinha. - Alice disse tentando fazer com que Isabella colocasse o uniforme.

Sim, era o primeiro dia de aula dela, e ela estava impossível. Não parava de chorar e dizer que não queria ir.

- Eu não quero, mamãe. - Ela disse com os olhos banhados em lágrimas.

- Meu amor, você tem que ir, vai ser legal. - Alice disse colocando a blusa do uniforme em Isabella. - Eu prometo.

- Mas eu não conheço ninguém lá, mamãe. - Ela disse fazendo biquinho.

- Vai ser legal, Bella. - Esme disse. - Você vai ver, todo mundo vai querer ser seu amiguinho lá.

- Eu não quero ficar sem o Tio Ed! - Ela disse correndo para o meu lado.

- Meu amor. - Eu disse me abaixando na frente dela.- Eu vou ir te buscar, prometo!

- Com dedinho? - Ela perguntou mostrando o seu pequeno dedinho.

- Com dedinho! - Eu concordei colocando o dedo junto ao dela.

Ela sorriu e foi correndo para o lado de Alice.

- Vamos mamãe? - Ela perguntou com um grande sorriso.

- Você nem está pronta ainda, senhorita Isabella Cullen! - Rosalie disse indo pentear o cabelo de Isabella.

- Eu já estou linda, Titia. Não preciso disso tudo. - Ela disse enquanto Rosalie terminava de prender o cabelo dela. - Não é mesmo, Ed? - Ela perguntou para mim.

- Sim, Bella. Você está linda. - Eu disse e ela. - Mas se deixar a sua tia terminar vai ficar mais bonita ainda.

- O seu tio tem razão, amorzinho. - Alice disse.

Pouco depois ela já estava arrumada. Ela iria estudar apenas de manhã, então não iria ficar tanto tempo longe de nós.

Eu, Alice e Jasper levamos ela até a porta da escola exatamente na hora.

- Tenho certeza que você irá se divertir, minha pequena. - Eu disse para ela, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ela me deu um abraço apertado e depois fez o mesmo com Jasper e Alice.

- Xau papai! Xau mamãe! Te amo, Tio Ed! - Ela disse e saiu correndo para perto de umas outras crianças.

Fiquei observando ela conversar com alguns amiguinhos, ela estava empolgada, e pela forma como falava com as crianças que estavam lá, ela já tinha feito amigos.

Alice ainda conversou um tempo com a professora e depois seguimos para a nossa casa.

Eu teria que começar a pensar em coisas para fazer enquanto Isabella está na escola.

Ficar sem ela por perto é realmente chato, e eu havia me acostumado com o fato de vigiar ela o dia todo, geralmente eu fico longe dela apenas quando vou caçar, e agora vai mudar um pouco.

- Edward, eu e Jasper vamos sair, não se esqueça de ir buscar a Bella na escola. - Alice disse e eu assenti.

Como eu poderia esquecer de buscar ela? Eu só pensava nela, e isso, sinceramente, era um tormento.

Talvez eu exagere um pouco, mas eu não gosto de ficar sem ela por perto. Gosto de ver ela sorrir, de encontrar seus olhos pidões e de receber um abraço quente.

- Edward. - Tanya me chamou. - Finalmente você não está com aquele serzinho.

- Não fale assim dela, Tanya. - Eu disse com raiva.

- Calma, amorzinho. - Ela disse e se pendurou em mim.

- O que você está fazendo, sua louca? - Eu perguntei tentando afastar a mesma.

- Eu sei que você me ama, Ed. - Ela disse olhando nos meus olhos. - Todo mundo sabe que isso é verdade.

- Você está louca, Tanya? - Eu perguntei e ela ficou me olhando, esperando pela confirmação do que ela disse. - Eu não gosto de você. Nunca gostei.

- Não fale mentiras, Edward. - Ela disse séria.

- Me desculpe, Tanya. Infelizmente eu não sinto nada por você. - Eu disse e ela me olhou com raiva.

- Você ainda vai gostar de mim, Edward. Você vai ver. - Ela disse e saiu correndo.

Tomara que ela desista logo. Eu nunca vou querer nada com ela. Eu nunca gostei dela. Eu considero mais Isabella do que ela. Sim, estranhamente eu sinto mais necessidade de estar com a minha pequena do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

Passei toda a manhã pensando, logo estava na hora de ir buscar Bella.

Entrei no meu carro e já ia saindo quando Tanya abriu a porta e entrou.

- O que você está fazendo? - Eu perguntei.

- Oras, indo buscar a minha sobrinha querida. - Ela disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Comporte-se Tanya. - Eu disse e ela assentiu.

Não demorou muito e já estávamos em frente à escola. Desci do carro e fiquei parado esperando a minha pequena sair quando Tanya me abraçou por trás.

- De novo não Tanya. - Eu disse tentando sair do abraço da mesma.

- Me dê uma chance, Edward. - Ela disse com um olhar triste. - Você sabe que se tentar, podemos dar certo. - Ela disse e assim que terminou Isabella veio correndo para o meu lado.

- O que essa bruxa está fazendo aqui, Tio Ed? - Isabella disse, apontando com o pequeno dedinho para Tanya.

- Ela veio te buscar, junto comigo, meu amor. - Eu disse e dei um beijo no rosto suado da minha baixinha.

- Eu não queria que ela viesse. - Ela disse fazendo um bico.

- Mas não ficou feliz por eu vir? - Eu perguntei e ela me abraçou.

- Sim! - Ela deu um gritinho.

- Me leva no parque depois do almoço? - Ela me perguntou. - Mas sem a Tanya. - Ela disse baixinho, mas é claro que Tanya acabou escutando.

- Escuta aqui, baixinha! Você não pode ter o Edward só para você, ouviu? - Tanya disse, extremamente irritada.

- Posso sim, o Edward é meu. - Isabella disse e mostrou língua para Tanya.

- Calma, garotas. Sem brigas. - Eu disse. - E Tanya, qual parte do 'Comporte-se' você não entendeu? - Eu perguntei, visivelmente irritado, à Tanya.

- OK! Vou ir para casa. - Ela disse e foi embora.

Tenho certeza que se Isabella fosse maior, iria questionar o fato de Tanya estar indo embora sem carro, já que moramos tão longe da escola.

- Vamos almoçar, minha pequena? -

- Sim, Tio Ed! - Ela disse animada.

Eu peguei a pequena mochila dela e a coloquei na cadeirinha.

Levei Isabella em um restaurante qualquer e conversamos um pouco.

- Gostou do primeiro dia de aula? - Eu perguntei.

- Sim! Eu brinquei o dia todo!- Ela disse animada.

- Eu disse que iria ser legal.

- Estou doida para que chegue logo amanhã! - Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- OK, menininha! - Eu disse. - Agora acho melhor você comer tudo.

- Você não vai comer, Ed? - Ela perguntou me olhando atentamente.

- Já comi, Bella. - Eu respondi, rapidamente. Felizmente ela não tocou mais no assunto.

Resolvi levá-la ao parque, como foi combinado e ela ficou extremamente feliz.

Assim que chegamos ela saiu correndo atrás de um menino, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela. Era moreno e tinha os olhos e os cabelos negros.

- Jake! - Ela disse e ele abraçou ela.

- Oi, Bella! - Ele disse visivelmente feliz.

- Quem é esse, Bella. - Eu perguntei, feliz por saber que ela havia feito amigos.

- Ele é o Jake, meu namorado. - Ela disse sorridente.

- SEU O QUE? - Eu perguntei incrédulo.

- Meu namorado, Tio Ed. - Ela disse como se fosse óbvio, eu fiquei calado, então como ela viu que eu não iria dizer nada, saiu correndo para brincar.

Calma, Edward. É apenas um amiguinho dela, nada que você tenha que se preocupar. Meu Deus! É claro que eu tenho que me preocupar, minha pequena está no meio desses meninos que não merecem encostar nem em um fio de cabelo dela.


	5. Medo

- Tio Edward. – Isabella me chamou olhando atentamente para o espelho à sua frente.

- O que foi, meu anjo? – Eu perguntei, docemente.

- Porque eu não sou tão bonita quanto a mamãe? – Ela me perguntou, ainda olhando para o espelho.

- Quem disse que você não é bonita, Bella? – Eu perguntei, chegando atrás da mesma no espelho e olhando para a nossa imagem refletida.

Hoje, Bella estava completando doze anos, estava tão linda como sempre, e, a cada dia que passa, ela se mostra mais madura.

- Tanya. – Bella disse olhando para o chão. – Ela disse que eu não me encaixo nessa família. Disse que sou feia, e que apenas atrapalho a vida de todos. – Ela disse, e uma lágrima solitária caiu pelo seu lindo rosto.

- Tanya está com inveja, meu amor. – Eu disse enxugando a lágrima do seu rosto, e a virando para olhar nos meus olhos. – Ela diz isso tudo, pois nunca teve tanta atenção igual você tem.

Isabella assentiu e sorriu. Eu sempre adorei vê-la feliz, e eu não iria agüentar muito tempo com Tanya aqui. Tudo o que ela, e as suas 'irmãs' sempre fizeram foi tentar estragar tudo.

- Vamos, Bella. – Alice disse aparecendo na porta. – Seu pai está te esperando lá em baixo, para entregarmos o seu presente. – Assim que Alice disse isso, Isabella foi correndo ao encontro da mesma. – Tenho certeza que você irá adorar.

- Você vem, Tio Ed? – Isabella perguntou parada na porta, segurando uma mão de Alice e com a outra estendida para mim.

- Sempre. – Eu disse e segurei a mão da minha pequena.

Descemos as escadas e a sala estava cheia. Alice havia mesmo caprichado, como em todos os outros anos. Havia vários balões pela entrada e sala. Crianças corriam para todo lado.

- Está gostando, minha pequena? – Jasper perguntou se colocando na frente de Bella.

- É claro, papai. Obrigada. – Ela disse abraçando o mesmo.

- Vai querer abrir seu presente agora? – Alice perguntou e Isabella acenou um sim com a cabeça. – Está bem ali, é a caixa vermelha com fita branca. – Ela disse apontando para uma mesa em um canto da sala, onde haviam vários presentes dos mais variados tamanhos.

Isabella correu até o embrulho e rapidamente rasgou o papel do presente. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir, um grande sorriso foi estampado em seu rosto.

- Obrigada, mamãe e papai. – Ela disse olhando para os mesmos, que sorriram ao verem a felicidade no rosto da menina.

O presente era um Notebook. Ele era azul com algumas estrelas, por fora. Ela havia pedido há alguns dias atrás, enquanto passeava pelo shopping.

A festa terminou muito tempo depois, Isabella já estava cansada, e a casa estava totalmente desarrumada. Havia restos de balões e doces por todos os lados.

- Estou com sono, Tio. – Isabella disse estendendo os braços para mim. Eu a peguei no colo e olhei para o seu rostinho, ela estava esfregando os seus lindos olhos preguiçosos pelo sono.

- Vai se deitar sem abrir o meu presente? – Eu perguntei fazendo uma cara de desapontado.

- Achei que você havia se esquecido de comprar algo. – Ela disse corando e olhando para baixo.

- Eu nunca esqueço, Bella. – Eu disse carinhosamente levando a mesma para o seu quarto.

Coloquei-a sentada na cama e fui até o meu quarto buscar a pequena caixinha, e voltei rapidamente.

- Abra. – Eu disse estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela pegou e abriu com os pequenos dedos a caixinha e tirou dali um colar de ouro com um delicado pingente com uma linda pedra azul.

- É tão lindo! – Ela disse, e parecia estar realmente feliz. – Obrigada, Tio Edward. – Ela disse me abraçando.

Eu peguei o colar de sua mão e coloquei em seu pescoço, ela se levantou e se olhou no espelho que havia na porta do guarda-roupa.

- Quero que use sempre. – Eu disse aparecendo atrás da mesma, olhando para ela na imagem refletida no espelho. – Enquanto usar eu estarei com você. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Ela sorriu e bocejou. Logo depois e a deixei sozinha para que trocasse de roupa e fosse dormir.

Eu passei a noite pensando em quanto tempo ela usaria aquele colar. Eu queria, sinceramente, que ela o usasse para sempre, pois eu não estava e nem ficaria tão cedo, pronto para sair de perto da minha pequena.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Isabella perguntou enquanto segurava o pingente azul em seus dedinhos para conseguir ver o mesmo. – Eu não quero tirá-lo nunca. – Ela disse pensativa. – Tenho medo de você ter que partir e nunca mais ligar para mim.

- Bella, está mais fácil você partir primeiro. – Eu disse olhando para a bela pedra azul. – E eu já disse, enquanto você usar isso, eu estarei com você. – Eu disse a pegando e colocando sentada em meus ombros. Estávamos no parque. – Aliás, ainda é cedo para pensar nisso. Ainda temos muito tempo antes de você seguir o seu caminho, minha pequena. – Eu disse correndo, em uma velocidade humana.

Isabella abriu os braços e começou a rir. Ficamos por oras brincando ali, como qualquer outra pessoa.

Decidimos ir à uma lanchonete que fica perto do parque, pois Bella estava com fome. Ela estava pensativa enquanto comia.

- No que está pensando? – Eu perguntei intrigado.

- Estou tentando entender porque as pessoas morrem. – Ela disse um pouco triste.

- Você não acha que é nova de mais para ficar pensando nisso? – Eu perguntei e ela me olhou como se negasse. – Elas morrem porque chegou a hora delas, Bella. – Eu disse encarando a mesma. – Mas porque a curiosidade?

- A mãe de um amigo meu morreu, não sei ao certo de quê. – Ela disse um pouco triste. – Tenho medo que você morra. Não quero que esse dia chegue tão cedo. – Ela disse triste.

- Eu não irei morrer tão cedo, minha pequena. –Eu disse passando uma mão em seu cabelo. – Estarei aqui por muito tempo ainda, para te proteger.

Saímos da lanchonete íamos para o carro. Ainda estava cedo, o dia estava claro. De repente uma voz infantil é ouvida.

- Oi, Bella! – Alguém chamou minha pequena. Virei-me e encontrei Jacob,o melhor amigo dela. O mesmo que ela me apresentou pela primeira vez como o seu namorado, quando tinha seis anos.

- Jacob!- Ela disse abraçando o garoto. Eu, sinceramente, nunca fui com a cara dele, mesmo ele sendo apenas uma criança, não me parecia nada confiável.

- Eu estava indo ao parque, com a minha tia, quer ir também? – Ele perguntou e Isabella me olhou com olhos pidões.

- Pode ir, se você quiser. – Eu disse, mesmo sabendo que tínhamos acabado de voltar de lá.

Isabella sorriu e foi correndo para o parque, que era no fim da mesma rua.

- Você é o pai dela? – Uma mulher alta, muito parecida com Jacob perguntou.

- Não, sou o tio dela. – Eu disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Oh! – Ela exclamou. – Me desculpe, eu me chamo Leah, sou tia do Jacob. – Ela disse estendendo a mão.

- Edward. – Eu disse sem segurar na mão dela. O dia estava fechado, porém quente. Qualquer um que encostasse em minhas mãos iria estranhar a temperatura tão baixa. Isso às vezes parecia falta de educação, mas infelizmente era o melhor a ser feito.

Eu fui andando em direção ao parque, para tomar conta de Bella, e Leah me seguiu. Pareceu não se importou muito com o fato de que eu não havia apertado a sua mão.

- Mora aqui à muito tempo, Edward? – Ela me perguntou.

- Sim, há algum tempo. – Eu disse, sem me virar para a mesma. Já estávamos no parque e eu me dirigia para um banco que estava vazio. – Está de passagem por aqui?

- Sim, vim apenas visitar a minha irmã. – Ela respondeu rapidamente.

Ao longe avistei Bella correndo em minha direção, ela parecia com raiva. Rapidamente ela chegou até mim.

- O que aconteceu, meu amor? – Eu perguntei preocupado.

- Jake e os meninos não querem deixar eu brincar, pois disseram que futebol não é coisa para menina. – Ela disse com a face vermelha e fazendo biquinho.

- Não ligue meu amor. – Eu disse pegando a mesma no colo. Ela já não era tão pequena igual o dia em que encontrei a mesma naquela cabana, porém isso não era nenhum problema para mim.

- Quero ir embora. – Ela disse, ou melhor, ordenou. Eu assenti.

- Até qualquer dia, Leah. – Eu disse, acenando para ela. A mesma retribuiu o aceno e eu fui para o carro com Isabella em meus braços.

- Não gosto mais do Jacob. – Ela disse decidida. – Ele é um chato.

- Não diga isso, minha pequena, logo vocês vão conversar novamente. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Passamos o resto do caminho calados. Já estávamos na frente de casa quando ela chamou minha atenção.

- Tio Edward, você já se apaixonou? – Ela me perguntou sem me olhar.

- Porque a pergunta, Bella? – Eu perguntei, sem saber qual a finalidade daquela pergunta.

- Você, Às vezes, parece tão sozinho. – Ela disse olhando para fora do carro. – Minha mãe e meu pai são tão felizes juntos, queria que você tivesse alguém para compartilhar a mesma felicidade que eles. – Ela disse, e parecia ser sincera.

- Talvez você tenha razão, minha pequena. – Eu disse olhando para ela, que agora me observava. – Mas essa pessoa ainda não chegou. – Eu disse, e ela estranhamente ficou um pouco triste. – Mas enquanto essa pessoa não chega, eu tenho a sua companhia, não é mesmo? – Eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Sempre! – Ela disse e me abraçou.

Saímos do carro e Rosálie levou Isabella para experimentar algumas roupas que ela havia comprado. Passei o resto do dia pensando no que Isabella havia me dito.

Talvez eu nunca encontre, realmente, alguém, e sinceramente, eu tenho medo de passar o resto da minha existência sozinho.


	6. Sentimentos

- Tio Ed, posso dormir aqui com você? – Isabela perguntou entrando no meu quarto. Eu estava deitado na minha cama, porém não estava dormindo, já que vampiros não dormem.

Era tarde, e chovia como nunca. E Isabella sempre teve medo de chuva e trovões

- É claro, Bella. – Eu disse me sentando na cama.

Ela colocou um grande sorriso no rosto e veio correndo para o meu lado. Ela estava com um pijama de bolinhas, rosa e branco, e carregava em uma das mãos sua coberta. Minha pequena se deitou na cama e ficou olhando para mim.

- Não vai se deitar? – Ela perguntou me encarando.

Eu poderia dizer que estava sem sono, mas um humano normal não ficaria acordado sem fazer nada a essa hora da noite.

Deitei-me ao seu lado, mas antes enrolei a minha menina em sua coberta, para que a mesma não encostasse em mim e sentisse o frio que minha pele transmitia.

De uns tempos para cá eu e minha família viemos evitado sempre que possível ter contato físico com ela. Ainda estamos tentando esconder a nossa verdadeira face, mas todos nós sabemos que ela sempre desconfiou de algo.

Isabella está com quatorze anos, e sinceramente, a cada dia que passa ela fica mais linda. Ela é uma pessoa inteligente, sincera, confiável e educada, o que me faz crer que a pessoa que tiver o amor dessa garota será uma pessoa de sorte, claro, se fizer algum mal à mesma, não terá tanta sorte assim.

Eu sempre quis conhecer alguém assim, como ela. E me lembro a cada dia que passa da nossa conversa, há pouco mais de dois anos, quando ela me disse que eu deveria ter alguém para compartilhar a minha felicidade, igual os 'pais' dela compartilham.

Quem sabe.

Ainda tenho muitos anos pela frente para conhecer alguém que me faça feliz, mas estranhamente eu não desejo isso. Para dizer a verdade, o meu maior desejo é estar sempre com a minha pequena, que a cada dia que passa não está mais tão pequena assim.

Eu fico pensando em quando a hora de contar toda a verdade irá chegar. Claro, não iremos esconder para sempre isso tudo. Para falar a verdade eu não dou muitos anos para que ela saiba de tudo.

Estamos à muito tempo em um lugar só, teremos que nos mudar logo logo, sem contar o fato de que Isabella já deve ter estranhado o fato de que não tem memórias de quando éramos mais novos, claro, porque para ela nunca aparentamos ser 'mais novos'.

- Você tem medo de quê, Edward? – Isabella perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios. Ela me olhava como se pudesse enxergar minha alma além dos meus olhos.

- Tenho medo de pouca coisa, Bella. – Eu disse pensativo. – Mas o meu maior medo é do dia em que você partir, e consequentemente se esquecer de mim, aos poucos. – Eu disse um pouco triste.

- Não me diga que já se esqueceu! – Ela disse e eu olhei para ela sem entender muita coisa. – Você me disse que ficaria comigo enquanto eu estivesse com esse colar. – Ela mostrou o pequeno colar em seu pescoço. – E eu disse que não iria tirar ele nunca. Eu irei sempre me lembrar de você, Edward, pois você estará sempre comigo. – Ela disse e corou um pouco, não entendi a reação ela, mas fiquei feliz pelo fato de que ela gostava da minha companhia tanto quanto eu gostava da dela.

- Fico feliz por você gostar de ficar comigo. – Eu disse com total sinceridade e ela sorriu. – Mas acho que agora você deve dormir.

- Posso ficar aqui. – Ela perguntou, com um pouco de vergonha. – Você sabe, tenho medo de trovões e chuva. – Depois disso ela corou brutalmente. – Você deve me achar ridícula por isso.

- Claro que não, Bella. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Eu não acho você nem um pouco ridícula. E respondendo à sua primeira pergunta, você pode ficar aqui sim.

Depois disso ela sorriu para mim e sussurrou um 'Boa noite'. Logo em seguida ela estava dormindo tranquilamente.

Passei a noite escutando minha pequena falar sozinha, enquanto dormia. Ela dizia várias coisas sem sentido, mas uma coisa me deixou com um pouco de ciúmes. Ela dizia "Fique comigo" repetidamente e por final disse "Eu te amo".

Então ela amava alguém. Provavelmente alguém que não merece ela. Claro, ninguém é digno do amor dela, mas não posso fazer nada.

Admito que estou literalmente com ciúmes da pessoa que Isabella ama. Mas por que eu sinto ciúmes. Isso não está certo, eu tenho que me importar menos com ela.

Fiquei mais algumas horas pensando nisso, até que Isabella acordou e me olhou com seus penetrantes olhos cor de chocolate. Já era cedo.

Ela parecia me analisar.

- Porque está triste? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não estou triste. – Eu disse, mas estava óbvio que era mentira.

- Não minta para mim, Edward. – Ela disse sorrindo de lado. – Eu conheço você muito bem.

- OK, senhora sei-de-tudo-sobre-você. – Eu ri um pouco. – Estou triste apenas com algumas coisas idiotas.

- Nossa, você respondeu tão bem a minha pergunta. – Ela disse ironicamente. - Mas esta tudo bem, se não quer falar, não fale. – Ela disse dando de ombros.

- Me desculpe, meu bebê. – Eu disse passando a mão em seus cabelos.

- Eu não sou um bebê, Edward. – Ela estava visivelmente irritada.

- Me desculpe. Força do hábito.

- Claro, sempre foi assim que você me viu, como o seu bebê. – Ela estava estranhamente decepcionada.

Eu realmente não estava entendo o porquê de ela estar tão irritada apenas com uma palavrinha.

- Isabella, o café está pronto. – Alice disse, abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

- Já estou indo, mãe. – Ela estava triste.

- O que está acontecendo, Bella? – Eu estava preocupado.

- Nada, sou só eu. – Ela falou como se fosse óbvio. - Eu devia apenas imaginar menos. – Ela disse com raiva, aquilo me deixou um pouco abalado.

Ela saiu do quarto e eu fiquei ali o dia todo, tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido para ela ficar tão estranha assim comigo. Não fiz nada de diferente.

Os dias se passaram e ela parecia me evitar mais a cada segundo que passava. Isso já estava me deixando extremamente irritado.

Avistei-a sentada no banco, do lado de fora da casa. Ela parecia pensar em algo, pois estava distraída. Sentei-me ao seu lado esperando que ela notasse a minha presença, mas ela nem se mexeu.

- Porque está assim? – Perguntei tentando chamar a atenção dela e ela se assustou. Olhou para mim espantada. Mas no seu rosto havia algo à mais. Ela parecia estar chorando, e isso deixava o seu rosto muito vermelho.

- Não é nada. – Ela disse tentando esconder o rosto para que ele voltasse ao normal.

- Me diga o que foi, Bella. – Falei um pouco estressado. – Porquê você tem me ignorado esse tempo todo?

- Eu não tenho te ignorado, Edward. – Ela disse firmemente. – Apenas quero um tempo para mim, é só isso.

- Eu sei que não é apenas isso, Isabella. – Falei, e me levantei do banco e deitando no chão. – Me conte. Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo.

- Não se preocupe, Edward. Não está acontecendo nada.

- Eu sei que está. – Eu dei um longo suspiro. – OK. Se não que me contar, tudo bem. – Me levantei e olhei para os olhos dela.- Mas eu conheço você desde que era um pequeno bebê, e sei que nesse momento está acontecendo algo muito ruim.

- Eu já falei que não é nada! – Eu gritou. – Será que você não entende? NADA! – Ela disse correndo para dentro da casa, me deixando ali, parado igual uma estátua.

Eu tinha a total certeza de que estava acontecendo algo,e tudo indicava que isso estava relacionado à mim.

- Não se preocupe. – Alice disse encostando a mão no meu ombro. – Ela só está um pouco confusa, deixe ela sozinha. – Ela, por algum motivo sorria enquanto dizia aquela frase.

- Acho que a hora de dizer a verdade está chegando, Alice. – Eu estava triste com isso. – Ela parece se conter para não perguntar nada, e você a conhece o bastante para saber que ela detesta ficar sem perguntar alguma coisa.

- Sim, está chegando. – Ela suspirou. – Mas não será hoje, nem amanhã.

Entramos na casa e ficamos sentados na sala junto com todos os outros.

Eu sempre confiava em Alice, ela pode ver o futuro, mas nem sempre ele está certo, porém, agora, eu prefiro acreditar que esteja. Não quero que Isabella sinta raiva de mim por ter escondido isso dela, e quero muito menos que ela vá embora.

Eu amo ela, desde o dia em que coloquei os olhos naquele bebê, que chorava. E tenho certeza que sempre irei amá-la, e vê-lá triste me deixa com um grande sentimento de culpa, pois não consegui proteger a minha pequena da tristeza. O que sempre foi uma coisa que tentei fazer.

Já estava escuro quando Isabella abriu a porta do meu quarto.

- Me desculpe, Tio Edward. – Isabella disse se sentando ao meu lado no sofá do meu quarto. – Eu não deveria gritar com você, você não tem culpa se sou tão idiota. – Ela disse um pouco constrangida.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. – Eu disse abraçando a mesma. – Você é importante para mim, sempre foi. – Ela sorriu e eu dei um beijo na testa da mesma. - E você pode se irritar o quanto quiser comigo, eu sempre irei amar você, até depois de você retirar esse colar. – Eu peguei a pequena pedra azul em meus dedos.

- Eu já cansei de lhe dizer, Tio Edward. – Ela disse entediada. – Eu nunca vou tirar esse colar, nunca.

Eu sorri para ela, e ela retribuiu. Para mim não havia nada melhor do que ficar com a minha Bella.


	7. Dúvidas

- O QUE? - Eu perguntei, pensando ter imaginado coisas.

- É isso mesmo, Tio Edward. - Isabella disse um pouco constrangida. - Eu e Jacob estamos namorando.

Calma, Edward. Deixe a garota em paz, ela já é grande o bastante para saber o que quer da vida.

Que merda! Eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer. Em um dia eu encontro um bebê que eu cuido com todo carinho e amor. e no outro dia esse bebê se torna uma pessoa linda e vem me dizer que tem um namorado, sendo que o meu pior medo é de que ela se vá da minha vida.

Meu peito parece estar sendo esmagado. Mas porque? Eu não deveria ligar, já que ela parece estar feliz.

Olhei para a minha pequena, que agora, definitivamente, não era mais pequena. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho, muito provavelmente por causa da vergonha, seus olhos cor de chocolate me olhavam tentando entender a causa da minha perda repentina de voz, e seus cabelos balançavam de acordo com o vento.

- Não vai dizer nada? - Ela perguntou, ainda me analisando.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. - Era a mais pura verdade. Eu não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que fazer.

- Diga que aceita, assim você irá tirar um peso das minhas costas. - Ela disse olhando para frente.

- Você não deveria pedir isso ao seu pai? - Eu perguntei tentando não responder à sua pergunta.

- Eu pretendo contar à ele mais tarde, mas eu quero saber sua opinião sobre isso. Você sabe muito bem que sempre teve grande influência na minha vida. - Claro. Eu sabia. Eu havia trago ela para um casa cheia de vampiros que, supostamente, dizem ser 'vegetarianos' mas que podem atacá-la à qualquer hora, e ela não sabe de nada disso.

Se não fosse por minha interferência ela não estaria aqui, agora, com um vampiro, falando sobre seu namorado, não teria vivido os seus últimos 16 anos em um lugar que quase não tem sol, sem quase nunca sair do mesmo.

Isabella tem pouco mais de 17 anos e está mais linda que nunca. Ainda estamos no Alaska, com os Denali. Tanya e as suas 'irmãs' brigam mais do que nunca com a minha garota. Claro, Todos os outros amam ela, mas eu a amo mais do que qualquer um pode amá-la e fico triste por saber que ela está entregando o seu coração para alguém assim, tão cedo.

- Acho que deve ir contar à seus pais primeiro, Isabella. - Eu disse e ela me olhou preocupada.

- Porque não me diz o que você acha, Ed? - Ela estava tentando arrancar a resposta de mim de qualquer jeito.

Estávamos no parque onde eu sempre levava ela, sentados em baixo de uma árvore . Ao longe avistei um casal se abraçando. Parecia ser a melhor coisa do mundo para eles, e eu queria ver Bella assim, feliz com alguém, por mais que isso me deixe triste.

- Então era com ele que você sonhava há dois anos atrás? - Eu perguntei, tentando ainda não responder à pergunta que ela fez.

- Do que você está falando, Edward? - Ela me perguntou sem entender.

- Você vivia dizendo 'Eu te amo' enquanto dormia, Bella. - Eu dei um suspiro. - Então era ele?

- Eu... - Ela não sabia o que dizer. Estava vermelha. - Eu preciso te contar algo, mas por favor não me julgue mal.

- Claro, Bella. Você pode sempre confiar em mim. - Eu disse olhando para ela.

- Como eu posso começar? - Ela perguntou para si mesma. - Bom, eu sou, digamos, "apaixonada" por uma pessoa desde que eu tinha doze anos. - Ela deu um suspiro. - É totalmente platônico e impossível, mas infelizmente não passou. - Ela me olhou. - Você deve me achar boba por isso, mas é a verdade. - Ela olhou para as mãos. - Eu nunca disse à pessoa que gostava dela, pois tenho certeza que me julgariam mal. - Eu já ia dizer algo quando ela me cortou. - Espere, eu ainda não terminei. - A olhei como se falasse que era para continuar. - Então eu me cansei disso e resolvi aceitar o pedido de Jacob, que não é nem um pouco recente.

- Então você não gosta do Jacob?

- Não sei, eu quero muito gostar dele, muito mesmo. - Ela pegou o pingente azul do seu colar. - Eu tenho que esquecer essa pessoa.

- Eu não acho que você está fazendo tudo certo, Bella. - Eu disse olhando novamente para o casal que estava abraçado. - Eu quero que você seja feliz, e esse não é o caminho mais fácil para você conseguir isso.

- Eu sei. - Ela deitou a cabeça no meu colo.

- Já tentou contar para a pessoa que você gosta dela? - Perguntei olhando nos seus olhos, imediatamente Isabella virou o rosto.

- Eu não posso.

Depois disso eu resolvi não dizer nada. Ela sempre soube o que fazer, e eu não tenho direito de interferir nas suas decisões

Ficamos ali deitados no chão por um bom tempo, sem dizer nada, até que eu quebrei o silêncio.

- Não gosto do Jacob. - Eu disse, olhando para frente.

- Eu já sabia disso. - Isabella disse rindo. - Não sei porquê não gosta dele.

- Nunca gostei dele, desde o dia em que você me apresentou. - Dizendo que era seu namorado, completei mentalmente.

- Ele é legal, espero que um dia você goste dele.

- É. Quem sabe algum dia ele se mostre digno de ter o seu coração. - Eu disse e ela corou.

- Você é tão diferente. - Ela disse pensativa.

- Diferente como, meu anjo? - Perguntei olhando nos seus olhos.

- Não sei, às vezes você não parece que veio dessa época. - Ela parecia pensar em algumas coisas. - Você fala tão bem e tem ótimos costumes.

- Nem sempre. - Eu disse.

- Garanto que na maioria das vezes. - Ela disse como se sempre tivesse certeza de tudo.

Ela estava certa, eu literalmente não sou dessa época.

Voltamos para a casa quando já estava de noite. isabella contou para Jasper e Alice, e os mesmo não pareceram contentes com a notícia.

Quando Isabella foi dormir, eu subi para o meu quarto.

- Como você se sente com isso tudo, Edward? - Alice me perguntou, enquanto eu olhava as estrelas da janela.

- Não sei. - Eu disse sinceramente. - Eu não gosto disso, mas quero que ela seja feliz.

- Também não gostei, o futuro dela mudou consideravelmente, mas eu ainda tenho certeza de que ela irá ser feliz. - Ela deu um suspiro. - Mas não será com Jacob, isso eu tenho certeza. - Então sorriu para mim, como se soubesse de alguma piada que eu não sabia.

- Espero que ela faça as escolhas certas.

- Você sabe que ela raramente faz escolhas erradas, Edward. - Ela me olhou. - Ela te contou sobre o seu amor platônico, não é mesmo? - Eu assenti. - Ela ainda vai contar para ele, e tenho certeza que serão felizes para sempre. - Ela disse com uma cara de felicidade.

Aquelas palavras me deixaram triste e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Triste por que, no fundo, eu queria ser a pessoa que deixaria Bella feliz, e feliz por saber que as coisas dariam certo para ela.

Espera! O que eu acabei de pensar? Não, eu estou ficando louco. Claro que eu não gosto dela dessa maneira, não é mesmo?

- Você gosta dela, Edward. - Alice disse como se pudesse ler os meus pensamentos. - Eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer, mas você quem deveria descobrir tudo, mas como é muito tapado não consegui ficar de boca fechada.

- É claro que eu não gosto dela do jeito que está pensando, Alice. - Eu disse.

- Você ainda terá provas disso, Edward. - Ela sorriu.

- Você está delirando, Alice.

- Pense o que quiser. - Ela disse indo em direção à porta do quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho. - Você, no fundo, sabe que o que estou dizendo é verdade. - Assim que disse ela saiu, me deixando sozinho, e com várias dúvidas.

Eu não poderia gostar dela, poderia?


	8. Descobertas

- Estou bonita, Edward? – Isabella apareceu na porta do meu quarto, com um vestido que mostrava boa parte das suas pernas. Ele era preto e com algumas pedrinhas brilhantes. Lindo, e nela fica mais lindo ainda. Seus cabelos caiam em seus ombros, perfeitamente, e ela usava uma maquiagem simples, porém estava perfeita.

Lembrei-me de quando ela era mais nova e me perguntou o porquê de não ser bonita. Naquela época eu não via Isabella como eu vejo hoje, mas achava ela linda.

- Está linda. – Ela corou um pouco com o comentário, e abaixou a cabeça. – Onde você vai? – Perguntei sem nem imaginar uma resposta.

- Hoje, eu e Jacob, estamos fazendo cinco meses de namoro. – Ela não parecia feliz enquanto falava isso. – Ele quis fazer algo mais especial, já que não saímos muito essas últimas semanas.

Claro. Aquilo tudo era para encontrar Jacob.

Eu estava entendendo ainda tudo o que eu sentia por ela. Eu gosto muito dela, e quando ela fala sobre Jacob meu estômago revira, pelo que Alice diz, isso é estar apaixonado.

Confesso que estar apaixonado às vezes é uma das melhores sensações que já senti. Faz-me parecer tão humano, e eu, particularmente, adoro.

- Espero que se divirta. – Eu disse sem olhar para ela.

Peguei um livro que estava na minha estante, sentei no sofá do meu quarto e comecei a ler.

Isabella ainda não havia saído do meu quarto.

- Aconteceu algo, Tio? – Ela perguntou chegando perto de mim.

- Nada, querida. – Eu disse, porém estava com raiva por ela ter escolhido namorar logo o Jacob.

- Sabe. – Ela se sentou ao meu lado. – Eu não quero ir. – Assim que ela disse, desviei a atenção do meu livro para ela.

- Então não vá.

- Jacob irá ficar uma fera comigo. – Ela disse olhando para as mãos. – Ele ultimamente têm se irritado muito facilmente.

- Você quem sabe, Bella. – Eu passei uma mão em seus cabelos. – Você não tem que fazer as coisas apenas para agradar as pessoas.

- Eu sei. – Ela colocou uma de suas mãos levemente no meu rosto. – Quando vão me contar? – Nessa hora eu virei uma estátua.

- Do que está falando, Bella. – Perguntei, tentando dar uma de idiota.

- Você sabe muito bem. – Ela deu um longo suspiro. – Vocês todos são tão diferentes de mim. – Ela olhou para mim. – Seus olhos não se parecem com o meu, a beleza de todos vocês não são semelhantes a minha, e sinceramente, eu não pareço nada com a mamãe e muito menos com o papai. – Ela disse e eu dei um suspiro, um pouco aliviado. Pelo menos eu não iria precisar falar sobre o que nós somos.

- Bella! – Esme gritou do andar de baixo. - Jacob está te esperando! – Isabella deu um suspiro, desanimada.

- Vá, Bella! - Eu disse dando um sorriso. – Prometo lhe contar toda a verdade depois. – Ou parte dela, completei mentalmente.

Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu do meu quarto.

Eu estava com um péssimo pressentimento, mas talvez seja apenas a minha imaginação.

- Jacob, eu acho melhor você para de beber. – Isabella disse, tentando tirar um copo da mão do Jacob. Sim, eu estava vigiando ela. Eu fiquei tão incomodado que não consegui evitar.

- Qual é, Bella? – Jacob disse pegando o copo e abraçando a minha pequena. – Você é toda certinha! – Ele começou a passar a mão pelo corpo dela. – Desde que eu te conheci você é assim. E você sabe o que eu quero. – Ele olhou para ela de um modo que me deu ódio.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não quero, Jacob! - Ela disse tentando se afastar dele. – Me solta!

- Cala a boca! – Ele disse puxando ela para um lugar mais escuro. Eles estavam na casa de um amigo deles, para ser mais exato no quintal da mesma, e ninguém dentro da casa iria ouvir os gritos dela, já que lá dentro tocava uma musica alta. – Se você não ficar calada, vai ser pior. – Ele falou e eu já estava quase pulando ali para matar aquele desgraçado. Porém, minha pequena foi mais rápida e deu um chute no meio das pernas dele. Ele gemeu em resposta, e a soltou. – Volta aqui, sua vadia! – Isabella correu um pouco para longe, mas ele se recuperou rápido e segurou o braço dela e apontou uma arma para a mesma.

- Não faz isso, Jacob. – Ela disse chorando, e novamente conseguiu se soltar dele, depois de se contorcer um pouco, mas foi aí que ele atirou.

Eu, sinceramente não vi muita coisa, quando percebi, já estava entre a arma e Bella. A bala bateu no meu peito e caiu no chão, mas ainda tive tempo de escutar a minha pequena emitir um grito.

- E-dw-ard? – Bella disse alguns segundos depois, e pela voz parecia estar extremamente surpresa.

- Corre, Bella! – Eu disse. Eu estava totalmente fora de controle. Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar. – Anda logo, Bella! – Eu gritei e ela correu.

Jacob estava parado na minha frente, como se fosse uma estátua. Eu segurei a gola da camisa dele e levantei, pegando a arma com a outra mão e esmagando a mesma, para logo em seguida jogá-la no meio de em direção à algumas árvores..

- Nunca mais vá atrás dela, seu idiota! – Ele continuou olhando para mim, sem nada dizer. – Escutou? – Eu gritei a ultima parte.

Jacob apenas fez um gesto que dizia que "sim" com a cabeça, então eu o soltei e ele saiu correndo dali, ou pelo menos tentando, pois ele cambaleava por causa do álcool.

Olhei para trás e a minha pequena estava olhando para mim, com os olhos arregalados.

- Bella? – Eu chamei, me aproximando lentamente da mesma. Ela veio correndo para os meus braços, e estava chorando. – Está tudo bem, meu amor. – Passei uma mão em seu rosto limpando as lágrimas que caiam.

Ela ficou algum tempo chorando, em meus braços, e eu estava temendo o que viria a seguir.

- Me leva para a casa, Edward. – Ela disse depois de chorar muito, e eu logo atendi o seu pedido.

Foi ai que percebi que não estava com o carro.

- Não trouxe o carro. – Eu disse olhando para ela. – Suba nas minhas costas.

- O que? – Ela perguntou espantada.

- Suba logo, Bella. – Ela ficou um pouco temerosa, mas logo atendeu o pedido. – Acho que o que você vai ver agora não irá piorar as coisas. – Eu disse, talvez mais para me convencer de que as coisas não podiam piorar.

Então eu comecei a correr. Bella segurava firmemente em mim, então, logo chegamos a casa, não era tão longe assim.

Coloquei Isabella no chão e ela ficou igual uma estátua, parada no mesmo lugar.

- Co-como você fez isso tudo? – Ela perguntou, ainda sem se mexer. – Ta, esquece. Vocês não são normais! – Ela disse balançando a cabeça. – Então, estou esperando uma explicação para isso tudo.

- Está bem. – Eu disse triste. – Venha. – Eu fui andando em direção ao banco que ficava em frente à casa. Sentei-me no mesmo, e ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- Diga logo, Edward! – Ela estava impaciente.

- Bells, me prometa uma coisa antes. – Eu olhei para a mesma e ela me olhou como se me mandasse continuar. – Me deixeeu terminar de dizer tudo, OK?

- OK, Edward.

- Bom, tudo começou a pouco mais de dezesseis anos atrás, quando todos estavam jogando baseball. – Ela me olhou como se não entendesse o motivo para eu estar falando aquilo. – Eu estava correndo atrás da bola, quando escutei um bebê chorar, fui atrás do som, e encontrei você lá, tão linda. – Eu disse me lembrando do dia em que encontrei aquele pequeno bebê dos olhos da cor exata do chocolate.

- E esse bebê era eu, certo? – Ela me perguntou olhando para baixo.

- Sim, era você. – Eu dei um longo suspiro. – Sua mãe estava morta, assassinada, e você estava escondida. Depois desse terrível acontecimento, Alice te adotou, e desde então você vive aqui, com nós.

- Como ninguém desconfiou que eu sou o bebê que você encontrou, Edward? –Ela me perguntou.

- Todos acham que uma família de outro país adotou você, e que o bebê que Alice apareceu com ele, é um bebê que ela teve pouco antes de virmos para cá e que estava com a nossa tia, enquanto ela se acostumava com a idéia de ser mãe, tão nova.

- OK. – Ela olhou para o céu. – Mas isso não explica o motivo de você conseguir parar balas com o peito.

- Bom, essa é a outra parte da história. – Olhei para o céu também. – Você já deve ter percebido que somos diferentes das outras pessoas. – Ela pareceu estar pensando em tudo. – Você nunca nos vê comendo, somos frios, não saímos em dia de sol e outras coisas mais. – Ela me olhou espantada, como se tudo isso fosse uma coisa que estava na frente do seu nariz o tempo todo, e ela nem deu importância.

- Não me digam que vocês são de outro planeta. – Ela disse, e parecia estar falando serio. Eu sorri de lado com a pergunta dela.

- Não, Bella. Nós somos vampiros. – Eu disse e ela arregalou os olhos. – Eu entendo se você não quiser viver mais aqui. Se assim decidir, iremos pagar tudo o que precisar para morar sozinha e...

- Então esse tempo todo eu arrumei briga com três vampiras que podiam rancar a minha cabeça em dois segundos? – Ela disse como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo. – Eu sou louca!

- Bella, elas respeitam a minha família. Nunca iriam te machucar. – Eu disse, sem saber se era realmente verdade.

- Ta, ta! Mas... Eu vivo em uma casa cheia de vampiros e... Oh não! Vocês matam pessoas. - ela disse se afastando um pouco de mim.

- NÃO! – Eu gritei. – Nós somos... 'Vegetarianos'. Não matamos pessoas, apenas animais. – Ela pareceu se acalmar quando escutou isso.

- Vampiros não ficam velhos, certo? – Eu apenas assenti. – Então isso explica o fato de que minha 'mãe' parece ter a mesma idade que eu. – Ela parecia dizer mais para si mesma. – Vocês queimam no sol? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não... Digamos que apenas não podemos sair ao sol onde muitas pessoas possam nos ver.

- E vocês não comem nunca? – Eu neguei. – Isso é legal! – Ela disse como se fosse uma coisa maravilhosa

- Não, Bella! Isso não é legal – Eu disse me levantando. – Imagine você ter que agüentar uma vontade imensa, todos os dias, de beber o sangue da pessoa que é mais importante na sua vida. – Eu me virei para ela. – Imagine você colocar em risco a vida de uma pessoa apenas por que gosta de estar com ela, isso é terrível.

- Calma, Edward. Não pode ser tão ruim assim. – Ela se levantou e olhou para mim. – Oras, você acabou de me salvar!

- Bella, você não entende. – Eu disse abraçando ela. – Você está vivendo com vampiros, e eles são totalmente imprevisíveis.

- Edward, eu não ligo! – Ela disse retribuindo o abraço. – Eu não ligo porque eu te...

-Bella! – Rosálie chegou com a roupa toda suja, ela estava caçando. – Alice me ligou, você já sabe de tudo, não é mesmo? – Isabella assentiu. – Você não pode partir! Você é muito importante para a vida de todos nós!

- Eu não vou partir, Rosálie. – Ela disse como se dizer isso fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo. – E vocês também são importantes para mim, independente do que vocês sejam!

Então Bella não iria embora. Eu não poderia receber uma notícia melhor.

'


	9. Forks

- Como assim, 'Isabella já sabe de tudo'? – Tanya disse, ou melhor, gritou.

Ele e suas irmãs estavam caçando, e como foram bem longe, demoraram mais de uma semana para voltar, e agora eu me encontrava na sala, ao lado de Alice e Jasper, que eram os únicos que ficaram na casa, pois o resto estava caçando.

Alice logo contou a elas a novidade, e como todos já esperavam, as três surtaram.

- … isso mesmo que você ouviu, Tanya. – Eu disse como se isso tudo não tivesse importância para mim. – A minha menina já sabe de tudo.

- Vocês são loucos? – Kate perguntou.

- Não, nós não somos. – Alice disse. – Isabella descobriu, pois Jacob ia atirar nela e Edward acabou entrando na frente. – Ela deu um suspiro. – O resto, eu acho que vocês já devem imaginar.

- Mas que merda! – Irina disse. – Agora por culpa daquela garota mimada, teremos que nos mudar daqui antes de aquele menino conte tudo que viu para alguém.

- Não se preocupe, Irina. – Jasper falou calmamente. – Pelo que Edward nos contou, o garoto estava bêbado, e também, ninguém iria acreditar nele.

- Aliás. – Alice disse, cortando Jasper. – Já está na hora de partirmos daqui. – Ela olhou para as três, como se pudesse queimar a pele das mesmas com a sua visão. – Eu não consigo ficar nesse lugar nem mais um dia.

- E eu não consigo mais ter que olhar para essa sua cara, nanica. – Tanya disse e Alice iria para cima da mesma, se não fosse Jasper para segurá-la.

- Vamos acabar com essa discussão! – Eu estava irritado. – Tenho certeza que todos irão concordar com Alice. Já ficamos aqui tempo de mais, então, se possível, iremos partir assim que Carlisle voltar e resolver tudo que for necessário no hospital.

- Eu já sabia. – Alice disse, com um sorriso gigante no rosto. – Mandei algumas pessoas até a casa de Forks há três dias, para que a deixassem arrumada, apesar do fato de que sempre alguém foi limpá-la.

- Forks? – Isabella perguntou sem entender nada. – Quem irá para Forks?

Ela estava na escola, e não percebemos quando ela entrou na casa.

Tanya, Irina e Kate se retiraram imediatamente, com uma cara nada agradável.

- Todos nós, meu amor. – Jasper disse. - Iremos nos mudar para lá, assim que possível.

- O QUE? – Ela perguntou assustada. – Assim, do nada?

- Não podemos ficar mais aqui, Bella. – Eu disse indo em direção à mesma. – Você sabe de tudo sobre nós, e principalmente do fato de que não envelhecemos. – Ela parecia pensar sobre o assunto. – As pessoas já estão estranhando o fato de que não mudamos nada, estamos ha muito tempo aqui.

- Tanya, Irina e Kate também irão? – Ela perguntou ansiosa pela resposta.

- Não. – Eu neguei e ela abriu um sorriso. – Nem Eleazar e Carmen. – Ela pareceu ficar um pouco triste com isso, porém a sua felicidade era maior.

- Quando devo fazer as malas? – Ela perguntou pulando de felicidade.

- Assim que Carlisle resolver tudo no hospital, poderemos ir. – Ela deu um gritinho de felicidade. – Ela deve voltar ainda hoje.

- Forks é tão... Verde. – Isabella disse, com uma cara engraçada, fazendo todos que estavam no carro, rir.

- Você esperava o que, Bella? – Eu perguntei sorrindo. – Forks quase não tem sol, você sabe que precisamos disso.

Isabella passou o resto do 'longo' caminho, calada. Estávamos em Forks, e finalmente não existiria nenhuma Denali ali, para irritar-me.

Fora da cidade, havia uma casa grande, branca, e linda. A nossa casa.

- … essa? – Ela perguntou quando estacionamos o carro. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett já estavam dentro da casa.

- Sim, é essa. – Alice disse abraçando a minha pequena pela cintura.

- … tão linda. – Ela disse com os olhos brilhando.

Entramos e todos foram arrumar os seus quartos. O meu quarto era reconfortante, Esme sabia como decorar ele ao meu gosto, e para a minha sorte, a porta da frente era a do quarto da minha pequena Bella.

Estávamos todos na sala, depois de arrumar os quartos.

Isabella estava entediada, e parecia estar pensando profundamente em algo.

- Do que adianta vocês se mudarem, sendo que ainda terão a idade de antes. – Ela perguntou olhando para cima, e eu vi um leve sorriso no rosto de todos que estavam ali.

- Não temos a mesma idade de antes. – Eu disse e ela me olhou sem nada entender. – Prazer. Edward Cullen. – Eu disse estendendo uma das mãos. Isabella ficou olhando para a mesma, porém não a pegou. – Vejo que não teve uma boa educação, senhorita. Quantos anos você teve para aprender isso? Dezessete? – Eu perguntei, e continuei falando, com um sorriso torto no rosto. - Eu tenho a mesma idade que você e sei que devo ser educado com as pessoas. – Eu falei encenado uma conversa irônica.

- Vocês... Vocês irão falsificar documentos? – Ela perguntou um pouco assustada.

- O que tem de errado nisso, Bella? – Alice perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Tenho certeza que você também fez um documento falso, quando tinha quinze anos. – Isso deixou Isabella extremamente assustada. Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas... eu usei apenas uma vez. – Ela disse como se fosse uma coisa idiota. – Vocês irão usar para o resto da vida. – Ela deu uma pequena pausa. – Aliás, para o resto dessa vida, não é mesmo? – Todos assentiram. – E agora, como eu vou ter uma mãe que tem praticamente a mesma idade que eu? – Ela perguntou como se fosse o fim do mundo.

- Eu não serei mais sua mãe. – Alice disse calmamente. – Eu, Emm e Edward, fomos adotados por Carlisle e somos irmãos de verdade, Jasper e Rosalie são sobrinhos de Esme, gêmeos, os pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando eles ainda eram pequenos e os mesmos vivem com a tia desde então. – Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E eu? – Ela perguntou, se sentindo excluída.

- Você é a nossa prima distante, que veio morar com nossos 'pais' depois que sua mãe se casou novamente. – Alice disse naturalmente. – Você detesta o novo marido da sua mãe, e seu pai verdadeiro nunca foi encontrado.

- Vocês têm uma bela imaginação, hein! – Ela disse se deitando no sofá. – Então você agora tem 17 anos, Edward? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo, e parecia desfrutar de uma piada interna.

- Sim, e Alice também. – Eu falei sorrindo. – Iremos estudar com você. – Eu disse e ela se levantou do sofá na mesma hora.

- Como? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

- Eu e Alice estaremos no mesmo ano que você. Emm, Rose e Jaz, irão entrar no segundo ano. – Eu estava rindo da cara que ela fez.

- Como minha vida se tornou essa maluquice? – Ela perguntou para o 'céu'. – Eu moro em uma casa cheia de vampiros que não envelhecem e agora descubro que a mulher que eu sempre achei que era a minha mãe, irá estudar junto à mim. – Ela continuou falando. – Pelo menos ela não é uma mãe careta.- Ela falou como se lembrasse a si mesma de alguma coisa positiva em tudo isso.

Todos estavam rindo da bobeira que Bella estava falando. E eu estava internamente feliz por saber que passaria mais tempo com ela.

Talvez eu seja realmente egoísta, por querer que ela goste da minha presença, mas a vontade de estar com ela fala mais alto.

- E quando iremos às aulas? – Ela perguntou se voltando para Esme e Carlisle. – O pior de tudo é que entraremos no meio do ano letivo. – Ela disse um pouco desanimada.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. – Esme disse. – Edward pode lhe ensinar qualquer coisa, ele sabe mais do que qualquer professor aqui, então, se não estiver conseguindo, é só pedir ajuda à ele. – Ela disse me olhando diferente, como se existisse segundas intenções ali. – E amanhã mesmo vocês irão às aulas.

- Achei que eu teria pelo menos alguns dias de descanso. – Ela disse querendo se aproveitar. Todos soltaram alguns risinhos.

- Fique animada, Bellinha. – Emmett disse. – Amanhã será o nosso primeiro dia de aula, depois de muito tempo, então será um pouco 'empolgante'. – Ela deu um grande e longo sorriso depois disso.

Apenas Emmett para achar um novo ano na escola 'empolgante'.

- Claro. – Ela disse se levantando. – Talvez não seja tão ruim como estou pensando. – Ela disse baixo, mas todos que estavam ali escutaram.

- Porque pensa assim, Bella? – Eu perguntei e ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. – Todos aqui conseguimos escutar à vários metros de distância, porém você ainda não me respondeu. – Olhei para ela, nada contente.

- Eu acho que ela deve ir dormir, Edward. – Alice disse. – A viagem foi cansativa, e ela precisa estar animada para amanhã. – Ela parecia estar nervosa.

Isabella subiu as escadas rapidamente e logo em seguida escutei a porta do seu quarto ser fechada.

Então ela não estava gostando da nossa companhia. Bom, eu pelo menos irei tentar fazer o possível para evitar que ela fique incomodada com a nossa presença.


	10. Aulas

Entrei correndo no meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim, escorando na mesma. Mais uma vez, salva por Alice.

Se ela não tivesse ajudado o que eu iria dizer? ' Eu penso assim porque eu sou apaixonada por você e não iria conseguir e ficar o dia TODO com você sem falar alguma merda'.

Com certeza eu não diria isso.

Me joguei na cama e fiquei pensando em tudo.

Bom. Aqui estou eu, em meu novo quarto, em uma nova casa e em um lugar totalmente diferente, porém a única coisa que ainda não mudou foi a minha 'família', literalmente.

Assumo que minha mente está um caos, mas tenho certeza que aos poucos eu irei entender tudo sobre o que as pessoas que eu mais gosto são, apesar de eu estar com um pouco de medo.

Eu acho isso tudo legal, apesar do fato de que provavelmente todos eles escutaram todas as vezes em que falei sozinha, e que sabem de tudo que eu faço.

- Merda! - Exclamei.

Então eles devem saber que fui eu quem joguei uma pedra no papagaio do vizinho, aliás, ex vizinho. E eu juro que não foi a minha culpa, eu só queria que ele fosse embora dali ai mandei uma pedrinha, que bateu bem no meio da cabeça dele. Mas todos tem que concordar comigo que ele mereceu, já que vivia deixando marcas, se é que me entendem, na minha janela.

OK. Agora não adianta ficar desesperada, já que eles sabem há muito tempo.

Eu sou muito burra, deveria ter corrido atrás de respostas para todas as coisas estranhas que eles faziam, a mais tempo.

Eu já tinha achado estranho o fato de que minha mãe não tinha cara de ser mãe, ela parecia muito nova para isso, ainda mais de uma garota de dezessete anos, e meus avós, eles nunca teriam cara de avós, mas pelo menos eles tinham uma explicação para isso, eles sempre falaram que adotaram todos os seis quando já eram 'grandes', e eu, como todos do lugar onde eu morava, acreditava em tudo isso.

Mas eu nunca iria achar que eles eram vampiros, eles sempre foram bons de mais para prejudicar alguém, e vampiros deveriam matar pessoas, não estou certa? Claro. Mas isso não importa, sei que eles são diferentes.

Acho que a maioria das pessoas não desconfiam disso tudo porque elas acham ser impossível uma pessoa viver eternamente, e eu também sempre achei, mas hoje vejo que estou totalmente errada.

Não estou com raiva por ter vivido entre mentiras, sei que todos fizeram isso para não acontecer nada ruim, e tenho certeza de que se eu estivesse no lugar de qualquer um deles, eu teria feito a mesma coisa.

Todos eles sempre foram a minha família, e não vai ser por isso que vão deixar de ser.

E foi com esse pensamento que eu adormeci.

Acordei com a claridade vindo da minha janela.

Primeiro dia de aula, e para a minha total sorte eu seria da mesma turma que meu querido tio, ou melhor, ele não é mais o meu tio, o que me deixa um pouco aliviada.

Sempre fui apaixonada por ele, e a escola sempre foi o único lugar em que eu ficava longe do mesmo e, consequentemente, tinha tempo para tentar deixar essa loucura de lado, mas agora nem esse tempo eu teria mais.

Ele sempre foi tudo para mim. Meu melhor amigo, meu melhor companheiro, meu herói, e além de tudo é um gato. OK. Eu não devia estar falando isso, mas eu nunca conheci alguém mais bonito que ele.

Eu sou louca, isso sim.

Nunca Edward iria gostar de mim, eu sempre seria o bebê dele, como o mesmo disse. Sem contar o fato de que ele tinha Tanya na mão dele quando ele quisesse, e cá entre nós, Tanya era chata, mas sempre foi linda, ela é dona de uma beleza que me fazia sentir inveja.

Me levantei tentando afastar esses pensamentos de mim, e abri as longas cortinas do meu quarto, o céu estava com poucas nuvens, e o sol brilhava. Era um belo dia, e talvez para mim também seria.

Olhei para o relógio e o mesmo me dizia que eu já estava ficando atrasada.

6:30.

Eu sempre acordei cedo, para chegar na outra escola eu demorava bastante, ela era longe e eu tinha que acordar cedo, e pelo que sei, as aulas começam 7:00.

- Parabéns, Bella! - Eu disse para mim mesma. - Primeiro dia de aula e você chega atrasada. - Murmurei pegando a primeira roupa que vi no meu closet e trocando rapidamente pelo pijama de bolinhas que eu vestia.

Fui correndo para o banheiro, dei um jeito em meus cabelo totalmente sem graça, lavei meu rosto e escovei meus dentes.

Voltei para o meu quarto e olhei para a cama. Totalmente desarrumada. Ajeitei a mesma o mais rápido que pude.

Olhei novamente para o relógio. 6:47. Extremamente atrasada.

Peguei a minha bolsa, que para a minha sorte estava arrumada, e desci correndo as escadas. Para a minha total sorte tropecei em um dos últimos degraus.

- Calma, baixinha. - Emmett disse me segurando antes que eu encontrasse o chão. - Tá correndo tanto assim porque? - Ele perguntou rindo.

- Obrigada, Emm. - Eu disse arrumando a minha roupa. - Estou atrasada para a aula. - Eu disse indo correndo para a sala e vendo todos sentados lá. - Porque ta todo mundo sentado ai? ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! - Eu gritei e todos olharam para mim, menos Edward.

- Incrivelmente hoje tem sol, Bella. - Alice disse um pouco triste.

- Qual o problema? - Eu perguntei impaciente.

- Oras! Não podemos sair no sol. - Edward disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Pelo menos hoje o seu dia vai ficar bom, sem nenhum vampiro para atrapalhar. - Ele disse sem nem olhar para mim, e ele parecia estranho. Todos olharam para ele, como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

- Algum problema, Edward? - Eu perguntei indo para perto dele.

- Apenas um. - Ele disse, dessa vez olhando para mim. - Você vai chegar atrasada na aula, Isabella. - Ele disse e senti um pouco de ironia na sua voz.

Eu não estava entendendo Edward. Ele nunca foi assim comigo, porque logo agora ele está desse jeito? Eu estava triste por ele estar falando assim comigo.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele sem saber o que fazer, então senti alguém puxar meu braço, olhei para trás e encontrei os olhos do meu querido pai, que não é exatamente meu pai. Logo senti tudo ficar calmo, eu sempre me sentia assim perto dele, estranho? Talvez.

- Vamos, eu te levo. - Ele disse e eu fui para a garagem com ele.

Olhei para o relógio. 6:53.

- Que droga! - Eu disse quando entramos no carro de Jasper.

- O que foi, meu anjo? - Ele perguntou.

- Vou chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia de aula. - Eu disse desanimada.

- Não se preocupe. - Ele disse sorrindo. - A escola fica bem perto, e a aula só começa 7:10.

Fiquei um pouco aliviada com isso. Fiquei o resto do caminho olhando para fora, tudo aqui era bem verde.

Pouco tempo depois ele estacionou o carro no estacionamento e me olhou.

- Espero que sua aula seja boa, Bella. - Ele deu um leve sorriso e olhou para fora. - E se alguém perguntar sobre o resto da sua família, diga que estavam todos cansados por causa da viagem de ontem, e que você foi a única que decidiu vir. - Eu assenti com a cabeça. - E não se esqueça que agora você é a minha querida prima.

- Claro, priminho. - Eu disse rindo, mas no fundo isso me causava um desconforto porque para mim, ele sempre seria o meu pai.

Dei um abraço desajeitado nele, peguei a minha bolsa e sai do carro, e logo ele foi embora.

Olhei em volta e percebi que todos olhavam para mim, claro, hoje eu seria a atração principal da escola, a novata. E eu detestava isso.

O lugar não era muito grande, mas também não era pequeno.

Ao longe, em uma parede, avistei uma placa que dizia 'secretaria' e com uma seta apontando para uma porta de vidro ao lado, segui rapidamente para aquele local.

Assim que entrei avistei duas garotas encostadas em um balcão cheio de papeis, e atrás do mesmo havia um mulher de cabelos negros e lindos olhos verdes. Ela parecia ser pouco mais velha que eu.

- Com licença. - Eu disse chegando perto do balcão, e na mesma hora as três me olharam com curiosidade. - Eu gostaria de pegar o meu horário. - Eu disse um pouco sem graça.

- Oh! Claro. - A mulher atrás do balcão falou. - Meu nome é Elizabeth. - Ela disse sorrindo e pegando alguns papeis. - Er... E você seria...? - Ela perguntou comparando algum dos papeis.

- Isabella Cullen. - Eu disse e ela sorriu mais ainda.

- Seja bem vinda, Isabella. - Ela disse me entregando um dos papeis que havia em sua mão. - Mas você deveria estar com seus primos, não? - Ela perguntou.

- Todos estavam muito cansados por causa da viagem de ontem, então apenas eu decidi vir à aula, não fiquei tão cansada. - Eu disse rezando para que aquela mentira parecesse bem verdadeira, e parece que ela acreditou.

- …, eu sei como viagens são cansativas. - Ela sorriu. - Espero que esteja gostando de Forks.

- Claro. - Eu disse sorrindo para ela, com um pouco de vergonha. - Até logo. - Eu disse saindo rapidamente do local, mas antes que eu pudesse ir muito longe alguém me chamou.

- Hey! Garota nova! - Olhei para trás e avistei as duas garotas que estavam encostadas no balcão da secretaria. - Oi. Meu nome é Sarah Corrigan, e essa é Anne Bradley. - Ela disse e estendeu uma de suas mãos para mim.

- Isabella Cullen. - Eu disse apertando a mão da mesma.

- Vejo que estamos no mesmo ano. - Ela disse puxando o papel da minha mão e lendo. - Mas temos apenas o primeiro horário juntas.

- Eu também só tenho um horário junto com você, o terceiro. - Anne disse pela primeira vez, um pouco desanimada, analisando o papel que estava na mão de Sarah.

- Acho melhor seguirmos para a nossa aula, não é mesmo? - Eu perguntei tirando o papel das mãos de Sarah.

- Claro. - Sarah disse me puxando para um dos corredores. - Até o almoço, Anne. - Ela gritou acenando, e eu apenas sorri.

Sarah parecia ser o tipo de pessoa animada. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos de um azul intenso. Ela era bonita, mas não mais que Rosalie. Anne parecia ser mais calada. Ela tinha características asiáticas, como os cabelos lisos e negros e os olhos puxados. Ambas pareciam ser legais.

As aulas passaram extremamente rápido, e foram tranquilas, tirando a parte em que sempre alguém vinha se apresentar para mim, e me perguntar alguma cosia sobre a minha vida.

Já estava na hora do almoço, e Sarah estava me esperando do lado de fora da minha sala.

- Vamos logo, Bella. - Ela disse animada. - Estão nos esperando.

- Quem, Sarah? - Eu perguntei.

- Oras. - Ela olhou para mim como se não acreditasse. - O resto da nossa turma. - Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nossa? - Eu perguntei um pouco assustada, enquanto ela me arrastava pelo corredor.

- … claro, agora você faz parte da nossa turma. - Assim que ela falou, atravessamos a porta do refeitório.

Várias pessoas se viraram para me olhar, e eu pude sentir o meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

- Anne! - Ela disse acenando freneticamente em direção à uma mesa em que Anne e outras pessoas estavam sentados. - Vamos, Bella!

Eu segui a mesma e fiquei parada enquanto todos da mesa me analisavam.

- Oi, Bella. - Tyler, um menino que eu conheci durante a aula disse. - Seja bem vinda ao grupo. - Ele disse sorridente e eu retribui.

- Pelo jeito já conheceu o Ty. - Sarah disse. - A Anne também. - Ela completou. - Bom. Esses são Mike, Lauren, Ângela, Ben, Eric e Jessica. - Ela disse apontando para cada um. - E essa é Isabella Cullen. - Ela disse me apresentando.

- Olá. - Eu disse um pouco sem graça e todos deram um leve sorriso. - Podem me chamar de Bella.

- Seja bem vinda, Bella. - Mike disse, e Jessica olhou para ele de um jeito que poderia até matar.

O resto do almoço correu bastante animado. Todos pareciam ser bem legais, tirando Lauren, que sempre me olhava de cara feia. Logo o sinal bateu e todos foram para a sua sala.

As aulas não estavam chatas e eu não estava muito atrasada com a matéria, então eu consegui acompanhar tranquilamente.

Assim que elas terminaram eu segui para o estacionamento, e só então me lembrei que não havia ônibus para me levar para casa, e eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ela se encontrava.

- Que droga! - Eu disse.

- Algum problema? - Mike perguntou, me dando um susto.

- Não vi você ai. - Eu disse sem graça.

- Desculpe. - Ele também estava sem graça. - Quer carona? - Ele perguntou balançando as chaves do seu carro.

- Eu... - Eu já ia responder, quando avistei o carro de Jasper entrar no estacionamento. Ele era um carro bem chamativo, então a maioria das pessoas ali olharam. - Minha carona chegou, me desculpe Mike. - Eu disse dando um sorriso de desculpas. - Até amanhã! - Em seguida eu corri para o carro, entrando imediatamente.

- Me desculpe. - A pessoa que estava dentro do carro disse, e eu tinha certeza que aquele não era Jasper.

Olhei para o lado e vi Edward. Mas porque ele veio no lugar de Jasper?

'


	11. Edward

- Onde está o Jasper? – Eu perguntei olhando para os seus olhos, que pareciam conter tristeza.

- Ele foi caçar, Bella. Todos estão fora. – Ele deu um longo suspiro. – Você ainda não me respondeu.

- Se está se referindo ao fato de que você estar muito estranho hoje, é claro que te desculpo. – Ele olhou para mim com um pouco de alívio. – Você sabe, eu gosto de você. Não iria conseguir ficar sem falar com você. – Eu disse corando. Eu Havia dito uma verdade que ia muito além do que ele imaginava.

- Obrigado, Bella. – Ele disse com o meu sorriso favorito do rosto. – Você é muito importante para mim, e eu não iria conseguir ficar sem falar com você por muito tempo.

Depois disso eu me limitei a apenas sorrir, então seguimos para casa que parecia estar mais distante do que quando fui para a aula com o meu pai, aliás, Jasper.

Aquelas palavras faziam mais efeito para mim do que para ele. 'Você é muito importante para mim'. Eu sei que são verdadeiras, mas não do jeito que eu queria.

- Bella? – Eu me assustei. – Não vai descer? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Merda! Eu nem vi quando chegamos em casa. Claro, com o meu tio lindo do meu lado, como eu iria prestar atenção em alguma coisa?

- Oh. – Eu exclamei segurando a mão, que estava estendida para me ajudar a descer, e sai do carro.

- Você está calada hoje. – Ele disse, ou melhor, afirmou.

- Estou apenas pensando. – Eu disse. – Aliás, eu não estou prestando atenção mesmo, tanto que me esqueci de perguntar. – Ele me olhou como se dissesse que era para eu continuar. – Porque você agiu daquele jeito hoje de manhã.

- Eu... – Ele pareceu pensar em algo, e pelo jeito não era muito legal. – Você, ontem, disse 'Talvez não seja tão ruim como estou pensando' e isso me deixou furioso, pensei na mesma hora que você não queria a nossa presença lá. – Ele deu um sorriso torto. – Mas depois que você foi embora, Alice quase me deu uma surra.

- Nossa. Não foi bem para esse sentido que eu disse aquilo. – Eu disse, mas em partes ele estava certo, não era que eu não os queria lá, apenas que eu não iria me sentir nem um pouco confortável.

- Acho melhor mudar de assunto. Quero que esqueça o dia de hoje, foi simplesmente terrível. – Ele parecia estar envergonhado. – Como foi a sua aula?

- Não posso dizer que foi normal, mas também não foi muito legal. – Ele me olhou como se quisesse mais detalhes. – Detesto ser a novata. – Eu disse e ele riu.

- Não se preocupe, priminha, logo iremos partilhar a mesma situação. – Ele disse me abraçando de lado e me guiando para dentro da casa.

- Claro, tenho certeza que você adora ser o centro das atenções. – Eu disse irônica.

- Você nem imagina. – Ele falou, seguindo para a cozinha. – Já te falei que todos estão caçando, então, hoje, eu quem vou preparar a comida para você. – Eu segui para a cozinha também. – O que vai querer hoje, senhorita Cullen?

- Faça o que você mais acha delicioso. – Eu disse duvidando dos dotes culinários dele.

- Eu não como, Bella. – Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Nunca? – Eu perguntei e ele afirmou com a cabeça, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Claro, vocês tomam sangue, para quê precisariam de outra comida? – Ele riu.

- Não sei se você não presta atenção ou se realmente nunca quis saber, mas nunca percebeu que ninguém aqui comia com você? – Ele perguntou, ainda rindo.

- Bom, se pensar bem isso é verdade, mas achei que isso acontecia porque ninguém gostava de comer na mesa, sabe, isso é normal hoje em dia. – Eu disse tentando me lembrar de alguma vez em que alguém comeu comigo, o que foi uma tentativa falha.

- Claro. – Ele olhou bem para mim, e eu me senti corar. – Mas vai querer comer o que, minha princesa? – Ele perguntou e eu me lembrei de quando era pequena e ele falava assim comigo, bons tempos.

- Me surpreenda, senhor 'Eu Sei Cozinhar'. – Eu disse e olhei para ele o desafiando.

- OK. – Ele riu e foi mexer nos armários. – Você não perde por esperar.

Eu ri e fui assistir TV.

- Quando todos irão voltar? – Eu perguntei, sentindo um silêncio constrangedor.

- De madrugada. – Edward disse olhando para mim. – Eles estarão aqui para a aula.

Depois disso eu fiquei um tempo calada.

Edward havia feito a comida, e, sinceramente, ele cozinha muito bem. Bom, quem iria esperar uma boa comida de uma pessoa que não come.

Depois que eu comi, ficamos assistindo TV, e estamos há um bom tempo aqui.

- Edward. – Eu o chamei e ele virou o rosto para mim. – Você sempre foi assim? Quero dizer... vampiro? – Eu perguntei receosa.

- Não. – Ele olhou para um canto como se não estivesse realmente olhando para aquilo.

- Então você já foi humano? – Eu perguntei, parecia idiota, mas não era.

- Sim, Bella. Eu já fui humano. – Ele disse. – Eu nasci em Chicago, em 1895.

- 1895? – Eu perguntei sem acreditar, e ele sorriu.

- É uma das desvantagens de se tornar um vampiro, Bella. Você será condenado a viver a eternidade vagando por aí. – Ele deu um sorriso melancólico.

- Então você tem 115 anos. – E ainda está um gato, minha mente maldosa completou. – Mas como você se tornou um vampiro?

- Eu estava andando pelas ruas à noite quando alguns bêbados me atacaram, um deles tinha uma faca e a usou ao seu favor. – Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, mas sei que depois disso eu desmaiei então, alguém me levou ao médico e Carlisle me transformou. Era 1912 quando isso aconteceu .

- Nossa, isso daria um livro. – Eu disse tentando acabar com o clima triste.

- É, acho que sim. – Ele disse com um sorriso de lado, o meu favorito.

Ficamos bastante tempo ali, assistindo TV, então eu decidi que era hora de ir dormir, amanhã eu teria um longo dia.

Acordei no outro dia com Rose me chamando.

- Bella? – Rosalie me chamou.

- O que foi, Tia Rose? – Eu perguntei um pouco sonolenta.

- Nada de tia, Bella. Agora eu sou sua prima! – Ela disse com uma mão na cintura. – Vamos, levanta daí que já são 6:20, e você sabe como Alice gosta de ter tempo para te arrumar.

- Claro. – Eu disse e me levantei. Olhei pela janela e o dia estava nublado.

Alice adorava me arrumar, eu não gostava muito mas ela sempre conseguia o que queria, então eu sempre tomava meu banho antes que ela pirasse por falta de tempo.

Rosalie saiu do meu quarto e eu corri para o banheiro, tomei meu banho tranquila, pensando apenas em como seria meu dia. Quando sai, Alice me esperava na minha penteadeira.

- Vista logo esta roupa, Bella. – Ela jogou uma roupa em mim. – Você demorou de mais no banheiro. – Ela disse me empurrando para o meu closet.

Ela havia escolhido uma roupa simples, o que era uma novidade vindo de Alice. Algum tempo depois eu sai e Alice me empurrou para a cadeira, então começou a me arrumar, ela sabia que eu detestava coisas muito extravagantes.

- Pronto! – Ela disse feliz, ela não demorou muito para terminar. – Vou me arrumar, junte suas coisas e desça, estão todos nos esperando.

Eu assenti e fui me olhar no espelho. Estava legal, Alice não havia exagerado.

Olhei para o relógio. 7:10. Atrasada de novo. Peguei as minhas coisas e desci correndo. Apenas Edward estava á em baixo.

- Está pronta? Todos já foram no carro de Alice – Ele disse enquanto saíamos de casa. – Tome. – E me entregou um pote.

- O que é isso? – Eu perguntei.

- Abra. – Ele disse rindo. Eu abri e nele havia vários biscoitos de chocolate, o meu favorito. – Você não teve tempo de tomar o café da manhã. – Ele disse e sorriu de lado

- Obrigada. – Eu disse e corremos para o carro.

No caminho eu devorei mais da metade dos biscoitos que havia no pote.

Quando chegamos não havia quase ninguém no estacionamento, as aulas já estavam começando.

- Pode ir para a sua aula. – Edward disse, eu já ia contrariar quando ele continuou. – Vou encontrar os outros na secretária, você não pode se atrasar.

Ele não esperou pela minha resposta, seguiu direto para a secretaria. Olhei para o estacionamento, e ele estava praticamente vazio. Avistei ao longe o lindo Porsche de Alice, ele nunca chamou atenção.

Segui correndo para a aula. Biologia. Para a minha sorte o professor ainda não havia chegado. Aquela aula, como na maioria, eu me sentava sozinha.

- Bella! – Alguém me chamou, quando me virei avistei Sarah.

- Olá. – Eu disse.

- Gostando da cidade? – Ela perguntou, tentando puxar assunto.

- Ainda não saí de casa, mas pelo que vejo, aqui é bastante calmo.

Ela ia perguntar outra coisa, quando avistamos o professor na porta da sala, então todos ficaram em silêncio e se posicionaram corretamente, porém, antes que a porta pudesse ser fechada, Edward apareceu na mesma.

Ele entrou e passou um papel para o professor assinar. O mesmo não ligou para apresentações, somente pediu para que ele se sentasse, e o único lugar vazio que havia ali, era ao meu lado.

- Olá. – Ele disse sério, eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, voltando minha atenção ao professor.

Todas as garotas lançavam olhares sinistros para ele durante a aula, e ele nem parecia perceber.

Eu sabia apenas de uma coisa. Eu morreria antes do final do ano, tudo por passar um dia inteiro ao lado do meu lindo tio. Isso se eu não matar antes alguma garota atirada, o que eu tenho certeza que acontecerá.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

''

'

Bom... estou postando aqui tem pouco tempo, eu encontrei o site e achei que iria ser legal, então postei os 9 capítulos + o prólogo, o que era o que eu estava postando nos outros sites, então aqui está o capítulo de numero 10, e espero que gostem!


	12. Estranha

BELLA PDV

Eu estava tentando prestar atenção na aula de Biologia, porém eu não conseguia entender o que o professor dizia enquanto eu tinha o meu ex-tio gostoso ao meu lado.

Olhei para a cadeira ao lado e vi Sarah jogando olhares nada legais para Edward, ele parecia nem notar.

- Esta gostando da aula. – Eu me assustei quando Edward me perguntou. Olhei para ele e o mesmo estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Você não faz nem idéia. - Eu disse, e aquilo, em partes, era verdade, pois ao mesmo tempo em que eu quero estar longe dele, eu quero estar perto.

- Temos o último horário juntos. – Ele disse e eu me esforcei para lembrar qual era o último horário. – Educação Física. – Ele completou.

- Detesto Educação Física. – Eu disse e ele riu.

- Eu sei disso. – Eu mostrei língua para ele.

Ele estava com o meu sorriso favorito no rosto, o que o deixava realmente lindo.

- Senhorita Cullen, já que está prestando atenção na aula, poderia me dizer qual foi a primeira lei de Mendel? – O professor perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Agora seria a hora exata em que eu morreria de vergonha, porém, ninguém contou com o fato de que eu gosto de Biologia e sou boa em decorar.

- **Cada característica é determinada por dois fatores que se separam na formação dos gametas, onde ocorrem em dose simples. – Eu disse sem vacilar e pude dar um pequeno sorriso para a careta que o professor fez.**

- Muito bem. – Ele disse sem graça e se virou para escrever alguma coisa no quadro.

Escutei Edward soltar um risinho, e resolvi prestar atenção na aula, ou pelo menos tentar

O resto daquela aula se passou sem mais coisas interessantes.

- Podem ir e tragam para a próxima aula o relatório que eu pedi. – O professor disse enquanto todos saiam da sala.

Edward já havia arrumado as suas coisas e estava olhando para mim.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir para a minha aula. – Ele disse parecendo estar com algum tipo de dúvida. – Nos vemos na hora do almoço?

- Claro. – Eu disse e ele saiu da sala rapidamente.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e segui para a minha próxima aula, porém, Sarah Corrigan me parou no meio do caminho.

- Bella! – Ela disse animada. – Quanta sorte você tem, garota! – Eu a olhei sem entender. – Conseguiu se sentar ao lado de um gato. – Ela disse e eu voltei a andar.

- É, mas... – Antes que eu conseguisse terminar ela me cortou.

- Quero saber sobre tudo no almoço. – Ela disse correndo para a direção contrária.

- Ótimo. – Eu murmurei para mim mesma. – Agora terei que agüentar várias garotas atrás dele.

Durantes as próximas aulas eu tive que escutar várias pessoas fofocarem sobre os novos alunos e em como eles eram realmente bonitos. Aquilo era chato e me dava dor de cabeça, mas pelo menos tinha o lado bom. Eu não era mais o assunto principal.

Almoço. Agora era a hora em que eu iria ficar com os vampiros, não que alguém saiba da verdade, mas é que eu acho legal chamá-los assim.

- Bella! – Anne me chamou no fim do corredor. – Vamos! Estão nos esperando lá no refeitório. – Ela disse com Sarah ao seu lado.

Eu segui para perto das duas e iria explicar que não iria comer com ela, mas nenhuma deixava eu falar.

- Vocês viram como os novatos são lindos? – Sarah perguntou.

- Claro que sim, quem não iria perceber? – Anne disse.

- Eu acho todos eles estranhos. – Lauren disse e só então percebi a presença da mesma ao nosso lado enquanto caminhávamos.

- Pessoal, eu não... – Eu tentei disse, porém Sarah me cortou.

- Me falaram que eles são irmãos, então pelo jeito terei alguma chance com algum deles. – Ela disse suspirando.

- Gente... – Eu tentei novamente, mas não consegui.

- Mas eu fiquei sabendo que não são irmãos de verdade. – Lauren disse.

Entramos no refeitório e eu avistei a minha família em uma das mesas, já ia seguir para lá quando Anne me puxou.

- Vamos, Bella! – Ela disse indo em direção à uma mesa que estava perto, a mesa do 'grupo'.

- E aí, Bella? – Mike disse e todos que estavam lá me olharam e me deram um oi.

- Não vai sentar? – Sarah perguntou.

- Vocês não me deixam falar. – Eu disse um pouco irritada.

- Como não? – Ela perguntou. – Você está falando agora. – Eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu queria falar que não vou me sentar com vocês.

- Não? – Tyler perguntou. – Porque não?

- Vou me sentar com a minha família. – Eu disse e apontei para as cinco pessoas que estavam sentadas em um canto do refeitório e recebendo toda a atenção na escola.

- Eles? – Lauren perguntou. – Deixe de ser boba, Bella. – Ela disse duvidando.

- Eles são meus... – Eu pensei um pouco, eu teria que me acostumar com a mentira que inventaram. – Meus primos. Primos distantes. – Eu disse e vi todos da mesa arregalar os olhos. – Vim morar com os meus tios depois que minha mãe se casou de novo, não gosto do seu novo marido. – Eu disse tentando convencer a mim mesma que aquilo era verdade.

- OK. – Lauren disse, e ainda parecia duvidar. – Então me diga os nomes deles. – Ela disse com sarcasmo.

- Tudo bem. – Eu me virei para a mesa em que eles estavam. – A baixinha dos cabelos espetados se chama Alice, o musculoso ao lado da loira se chama Emmett, o que está do lado da cadeira vazia se chama Edward. – Eu disse e pensei que talvez ele esteja guardando aquela cadeira para mim, então dei um suspiro.

- E..? – Lauren disse impaciente.

- Eles são irmãos de verdade, e foram adotados pelos meus tios. – Eu disse sem olhar para ela. – A loira se chama Rosalie e o loiro se chama Jasper, eles são irmãos gêmeos.

- Mas tem uma coisa errada. – Eric que estava calado disse, todos olharam para ele. – Aquele tal de Edward, e a baixinha estudam no mesmo ano, como podem ser irmãos de verdade? Eles não têm cara de ser o tipo de pessoas que tomam bomba.

Merda. Acho que Alice havia se esquecido dessa parte.

- Seu idiota! – Anne disse. – Esta claro que eles também são irmãos gêmeos. – Eu fiquei aliviada quando ela disse isso. – Não é mesmo, Bella?

- Claro! Que outra explicação teria? – Eu disse rindo para tentar espantar o nervosismo.

- Mas então eles não estão juntos, não é mesmo? – Jessica perguntou.

- Você está errada, Jessica. – Eu disse. – Rosalie e Emmett estão juntos, assim como Alice e Jasper. – Eu vi a cara de decepção no rosto de cada garota que estava ali.

- Ei! – Lauren disse. – Mas e aquele ali. – Ela apontou para Edward. – Ele não está com ninguém. – Eu neguei, mas queria ter dito que ele estava. – Menos mal.

Então pude ver todas as garotas que estavam ali, animadas de novo.

- Bellinha! – Eu me assustei quando escutei a voz de Emm, ele estava parado ao meu lado. – Não vai se sentar com a gente? – Ele perguntou. – Rosalie está brava por que você está demorando, e você sabe que ela sempre desconta em mim. – Ele sussurrou a ultima parte e eu soltei um risinho.

- Vamos, Emm. – Eu disse e já ia saindo quando tropecei em uma bolsa que estava no chão.

- Você não cansa de cair? – Emm me perguntou rindo enquanto me segurava para não cair. – Acho que se eu te soprar você irá de encontro ao chão. – Ele riu estrondosamente, fazendo algumas pessoas que estavam ali perto se assustarem.

- Acho melhor nós irmos para a mesa, antes que mais alguém se vire para nos olhar. - Eu estava sentindo o meu rosto queimar.

- OK, mas antes que você caia novamente. – Ele disse me pegando no ombro como se eu fosse um saco de batatas.

Em conseqüência disso eu soltei um grito que eu tenho certeza que fez com que todos olhassem.

- Me solta, Emm! – Eu disse muito envergonhada.

- Qual, é, Bellinha? – Ele disse. – Antes você gostava disso. – Ele me colocou no chão.

- Claro! – Eu disse indignada. – Naquela época eu tinha 5 anos! – Eu disse mais baixo para que ninguém escutasse.

Percebi que muitas pessoas estavam rindo, porém a risada que mais me chamou a atenção foi a que veio do meu lado. Edward. Só então percebi que já estava ao lado da mesa.

- Er.. Oi? – Eu disse enquanto me sentava naquela cadeira vazia, ao lado de Edward. – Curtindo o show?

- Claro! – Ele disse rindo. Eu tive que acompanhar, aquilo foi engraçado.

Várias pessoas ficaram olhando para a nossa mesa, porém ninguém ali ligava.

O mais engraçado foi ver Alice fazer com que todos pegassem alguma comida, ela dizia que era parte da encenação.

- Formem duplas e podem praticar. – O professor disse enquanto todos iam formar suas duplas e pegar as suas raquetes. Hoje teríamos Tênis.

- Vamos, minha pequena. – Edward disse me puxando para que eu me levantasse da arquibancada. – Não se preocupe, farei tudo que for possível para que você acerte a bola. – Ele disse e eu sorri para o mesmo.

Tenho que dizer que aquela aula foi legal, melhor do que eu esperava. Errei várias bolas, acertei algumas e outras eu mandei em algumas pessoas, que ficaram olhando para mim com uma cara feita.

Quando a aula acabou, seguimos para os vestiários e lá Jessica me chamou.

- Hey, Bella! – Jessica disse enquanto trocávamos de roupa. – Eu queria te pedir um favor.

- Diga, Jessica. – Não sei por que, mas eu não gostava muito dela.

- Você poderia fazer com que o seu primo, o Edward, aceitasse sair comigo, não é mesmo? – Ela perguntou na maior cara de pau.

- Me desculpe Jessica, mas eu preciso ir. – Eu disse pegando as minhas coisas e saindo dali.

Ainda consegui escutar ela dizer para Lauren que iria sair com Edward. Idiota.

- Vamos? – Eu me assustei quando Edward apareceu do nada. – Me desculpe. – Ele disse rindo.

- Chato. – Eu dei um soco no braço dele, mas garanto que doeu mais em mim.

- Alice que ir dar uma volta por aqui, está animada? – Ele me perguntou.

- Claro! – Eu disse feliz. – Faço qualquer coisa para sair de casa. – Ele riu novamente.

- Então vamos. – Então o mesmo me puxou para o estacionamento.

Ao longe avistei Alice e os outros. Eles estavam ao lado do Porsche amarelo de Alice e do Volvo de Edward.

- Nós vamos para uma praia que tem aqui perto. – Alice disse quando chegamos perto. - Eu trouxe algumas coisas para você comer, Bella. – Pelo menos ela se lembrou disso, eu estava morrendo de fome. – Prontos?

- Praia, Baby. – Emmett disse para Rosalie e a olhou com malícia, a mesma deu um tapa em sua cabeça. – Ai! – Ele exclamou e todos riram.

Aqui era mesmo legal, apesar de estar fazendo frio.

Ao longe víamos as ondas se quebrando e uma chuva vindo.

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – Edward disse se levantando. – Vai chover daqui a pouco.

Estávamos sentados na areia, conversando e lanchando. Para dizer a verdade apenas eu estava comendo.

Todos se levantaram indo em direção aos carros. Edward pegou o cobertor que estava no chão e guardou o resto das comidas em uma cesta, uma coisa boba que Alice fez questão de trazer.

Já estávamos quase no carro quando eu escutei algo, ou melhor, alguém.

- Edward? É você mesmo? – Todos olharam no mesmo instante para a pessoa que dizia aquilo.

Era uma mulher um pouco alta e tão branca quanto todos que estava ali. Ela tinha longos cabelos cor de mel e um rosto com linhas perfeitas. Seus olhos eram do mesmo tom dourados que o de Edward e os outros.

Ela era uma vampira, disso eu tinha certeza, mas o que estaria fazendo aqui?

Parte superior do formulário


	13. Sonho?

Olhei para o lado e consegui ver todos com uma cara estranha, pareciam estar em posição de ataque.

- Quem é essa, Edward? – Eu perguntei preocupada.

- S-sophie? – Ele balbuciou mas pareceu me ignorar, pois estava olhando fixamente para ela.

- Oh! Edward. – A garota veio correndo para o nosso lado, então todos se prepararam para atacar.

- A deixem! – Edward disse quando Emmett já estava praticamente em cima dela, porém a mesma foi mais rápida e conseguiu desviar.

- Quem é ela, Edward? – Eu perguntei de novo, e mais uma vez ignorada.

- Sophie, o que aconteceu com você? – Edward perguntou e ela abraçou o mesmo.

- Oh, Edward! – Ela soluçou, parecia estar chorando, porém não havia lágrimas em seus olhos. – Você não sabe como é bom ver você!

Edward a abraçou mais forte e estava com os olhos fechados, parecia estar feliz com tudo aquilo.

Olhei para os outros e todos estavam com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo.

- Edward. – Alice chamou e ele se virou para olhar a mesma. – Poderia nos explicar isso tudo? – Ela pediu educadamente.

- Claro. – Ele disse se afastando um pouco da nova vampira. – Sophie, está de passagem?

- Bom, eu estava, mas agora que encontrei você pretendo ficar por aqui mais algum tempo. – Ela disse e pareceu envergonhada. – Eu posso?

- Claro que sim. – Edward disse rapidamente. – Não sabe como eu fico feliz por encontrar você aqui.

Merda. Agora sim minhas chances de algum dia ter alguma coisa com Edward se tornaram nulas. Uma vampira, extremamente linda, está aqui e ele diz que ele está feliz em encontrar ela, isso não é bom. Pelo menos para mim.

- Estamos de carro. – Edward apontou para os carros. – Vamos?

- Vamos para onde, Edward? – Ela perguntou.

- Para a nossa casa. – Eu respondi rapidamente.

- Oh! – Ela fez uma cara estranha. – Ela sabe? – Eu ri estrondosamente e todos me olharam com uma cara feia. O que foi? Eu estou com ciúmes sim.

- Que vocês são vampiros? – Eu perguntei ironicamente. – É claro que sim.

- Bom. – Ela me olhou com uma cara estranha. – Me desculpe. – Ela parecia ser sincera. – Vocês têm uma residência fixa? – Ela perguntou olhando para Edward.

- Sim, sempre tivemos. – Ele disse sorridente. – Somos uma família.

- Isso é estranho. – Ela disse sorridente. – Eu andei por quase todo o mundo e nunca vi uma 'família' de vampiros.

- Morávamos no Alaska antes. – Alice completou.

- Vamos, porque quando chegarmos lá irei fazer as apresentações corretamente. – Então fomos para os carros.

Edward pediu para que eu fosse no carro de Alice, com os outros para que ele pudesse falar com Sophie. Isso me deixou irritada.

Alice chegou primeiro, então eu desci do carro e, antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, eu subi para o meu quarto. Encostei-me à porta do mesmo e deixei meu corpo deslizar.

Eu estava exagerando um pouco, eu sei. Mas é terrível você gostar de uma pessoa e a mesma não retribuir, e o pior de tudo é que essa pessoa tem chances mínimas de gostar de mim do jeito que eu quero tudo porque ele ainda acha que eu sou a garotinha que ele encontrou naquele maldito dia.

Resolvi que não ficaria ali, se eu chorasse qualquer um que estava naquela casa poderia escutar. Abri a porta do quarto e desci correndo o lance de escadas.

- Aonde você vai com tanta pressa, Bella. – Jasper me perguntou quando eu passava na sala.

- Vou sair, preciso ficar um pouco fora, pai. – Eu disse pegando as minhas chaves de casa.

- Não vai esperar Edward chegar? – Ele perguntou quando eu já estava na porta.

- Não. – Eu suspirei. – E não precisam ir atrás de mim. – Eu abri a porta e parei para pensar para onde eu iria.

- Quer o meu carro? – Jasper perguntou parado na porta. – Tome. – Ele mandou a chave.

- Obrigada, pai. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Cheguei correndo na garagem e rapidamente entrei no carro. Por favor, que eu não bata esse carro, eu pedi. Liguei e sai dali.

Pude ver no retrovisor a casa ficando distante. Fui seguindo a estrada por algum tempo, então eu vi o carro de Edward parado no meio do caminho e ele e a amiga dele do lado de fora, pareciam estar conversando e pelo jeito a conversa estava muito boa. Enquanto passava em frente aos dois pude ver Edward observar o carro.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Que droga, Bella, você é uma idiota!

Com tantas pessoas e você foi se apaixonar logo pela pessoa mais impossível?

Acelerei e entrei em uma estrada de terra. Fiquei andando por um tempo, até que vi que ali não tinha saída.

Resolvi andar, não seria tão ruim assim. Sai do carro e o tranquei. Olhei para a floresta e vi uma pequena trilha, pelo jeito poucas pessoas passavam ali.

Eu devo ter andado por uma hora, porém pareceu ser bem mais. Minhas mãos estavam cheias de machucados e meus joelhos também. Eu havia esquecido da minha falta de coordenação motora.

Para a minha falta de sorte a trilha acabou. Eu pensei em voltar, mas algo ali me chamou atenção. Continuei andando em meio às árvores até que avistei ao longe uma luz. Quem sabe não é a estrada.

Minha boca se abriu quando eu cheguei à luz. Aquele local estava bastante iluminado pelo sol, diferente de Forks, e se alguém visse não iria dizer que estava no meio de uma floresta.

Era simplesmente o lugar mais bonito que eu já vi. Em um lado havia algumas pedras e sobre ela musgos e flores coloridas. No chão havia várias flores do mesmo tipo e uma grama baixa, como se aquela tivesse sido colocada ali. Era uma linda clareira no meio do nada.

Entrei na mesma e me sentei de forma que as pedras servissem de apoio para as minhas costas, só então tudo voltou para a minha cabeça.

Edward.

Quem era aquela garota? E de onde ela o conhecia?

Eu queria ter as respostas para aquelas perguntas, mas eu não tinha. Deveria ter ficado e esperado Edward dizer quem era ela, mas não, eu preferi tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Peguei o colar que Edward havia me dado. Aquilo era ruim. Fazia-me lembrar do quanto eu gosto de Edward e não sou nem um pouco correspondida.

Tirei o mesmo e joguei longe.

Que se dane o colar.

Ele caiu fora da clareira. Agora eu teria que arrumar um jeito de explicar o que aconteceu com o colar, mas tudo bem, não devo nada a ninguém.

Deitei mais ao centro da clareira e fiquei sentindo o calor do sol em meu corpo. Até que adormeci, desejando apenas que eu tivesse uma chance de fazer com que Edward se apaixonasse por mim.

- Senhorita? – Acordei com alguém me chamando.

- Ela está viva, Elizabeth? – Uma segunda voz perguntou.

- Mas é claro que sim, Claire. – Ela disse como se fosse uma pergunta idiota.

Abri meus olhos e primeiramente não consegui enxergar nada, o sol ofuscava a minha visão.

- Oh! Ela está acordando. – A segunda voz, que eu entendi como sendo da pessoa chamada Claire disse. – Tudo bem com você, senhorita?

Eu olhei sem entender aquelas duas pessoas que estavam ali. Elas estavam usando longos vestidos, daqueles que só se vê em fotos antigas. Pareciam ter pouco mais que 30 anos.

- Onde eu estou? – Eu perguntei com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Em Chicago, oras. – A mulher que devia se chamar Elizabeth disse.

- Chicago? – Eu perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios. – Me desculpe senhora, mas poderia parar com essa brincadeira?

- Que brincadeira, senhorita? – Ela perguntou parecendo um pouco irritada. – Estamos em Chicago, em 23 de agosto de 1912.

Eu comecei a rir. OK. Chicago? 1912? Isso só poderia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Vamos parar com isso, não gosto muito desse tipo de brincadeira. – Eu disse estressada. – Emmett pagou vocês para falarem isso? – Elas me olhar como se eu fosse um ET.

- Senhorita, onde e quando você acha que está? – Claire perguntou.

- Forks, 2010. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Vai dizer que não sabiam?

- Você tem certeza? – Ela me perguntou e eu assenti. – Olhe senhorita, é o jornal de hoje. – Ela puxou um jornal, que estava dobrado mil vezes, de dentro de uma bolsa.

Eu olhei a data e vi que o jornal indicava que era realmente a data que elas me informaram.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – Eu disse. – Se me dão licença eu tenho que ir embora. – Eu disse, mas parei assim que percebi onde eu estava.

Havia várias pessoas e cavalos para todos os lados, as casas me lembravam aquelas cidades antigas e todas as pessoas vestiam roupas semelhantes à das mulheres que estavam paradas atrás de mim.

Eu não devia estar em uma floresta? Eu tenho certeza que tinha adormecido em uma clareira no meio de uma floresta.

Um homem estava passando na minha frente então eu entrei na sua frente e fiz com que ele parasse.

- Me desculpe, mas onde eu estou? – Eu perguntei.

- Em Chicago, senhorita. – Ele disse. – Agora se me dá licença. – Ele se retirou.

Merda. Eu estava sonhando, só pode. Isso é uma coisa impossível.

Eu olhei para todos os lados e me senti sufocada.

- Ah, não! – Eu disse enquanto a escuridão me envolvia.

Pelo menos agora eu irei acordar.

- Ela irá ficar muito tempo assim? – Eu escutei a mesma voz de antes dizer. Elizabeth.

- Não, logo ela vai acordar. – Uma voz que eu já conhecia, disse.

Eu abri meus olhos e percebi que estava em um quarto branco. Hospital.

- Merda! – Eu praguejei baixinho enquanto tentava me sentar naquela cama dura de hospital.

- Senhorita, deve ficar deitada. – Aquela voz conhecida disse então eu olhei para o lado e vi Carlisle.

- Oh, Carlisle! – Eu disse pulando da cama e abraçando ele. – Diga à Emm para parar com essas malditas brincadeiras, isso não é legal. – Eu disse e ele parecia não se mover.

- Quem é Emm? – Ele perguntou e eu o olhei incrédula.

- Ah não! – Eu exclamei me afastando dele. – Você também não.

- Senhora Masen, poderia esperar na recepção? – Ele disse e a senhora saiu do quarto. – Você deve ter batido a cabeça, senhorita...?

- Cullen. – Eu disse e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Pare com brincadeiras, senhorita. – Ele disse. – Não vejo alguém da minha família há vários anos.

- Não estou brincando. – Eu disse. – Meu nome é Isabella Marie Cullen, e você, pare com essa brincadeira todos sabem que eu não gosto disso.

- Tudo bem, Senhorita Cullen, me diga quantos anos tem, onde mora e qual o nome de seus pais é apenas um teste de memória. – Ele disse pegando um papel e uma caneta.

- Eu não bati a cabeça Carlisle! – Eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos de tanta raiva. – Por favor, pare com isso!

- Não se desespere, minha jovem. – Ele disse passando a mão nos meus cabelos. – Apenas me responda.

- Tudo bem. – Eu dei um suspiro. – Tenho dezessete anos, moro em Forks em uma casa cheia de vampiros e nunca conheci meus pais, feliz? – Eu disse e ele arregalou os olhos.

- O que você disse? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Oras, Carlisle, nunca soube que você era um bom ator, quase me pegou com essa sua cara de espanto. – Eu disse rindo, porém ele continuou me olhando como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

- Você não pode contar a ninguém que sabe da existência de vampiros. – ele disse em um tom baixo, depois de se recuperar. – Você tem que me prometer isso. – E pela primeira vez eu senti medo de Carlisle.

Ele sempre foi a pessoa mais calma do mundo, porém agora eu não via mais essa pessoa.

- Carlisle? – Eu perguntei apenas para ter certeza de que era ele ainda. – Você está me assustando. Por que eu contaria isso para alguém? Vocês são a minha família. – Eu disse com a cabeça baixa.

Sim, todos aqueles vampiros eram a minha família, e eu não poderia pedir coisa melhor.

- Família? – Ele parecia perguntar para si mesmo. – Me responda, menina, e dessa vez me diga a verdade, você é de onde? – Ele perguntou um pouco menos sério.

- Ah não, Carlisle! – Eu disse cansada dessa brincadeira. – Pare de brincar comigo. – Eu me deitei novamente na cama de hospital. – Onde está Edward? Ele nunca iria brincar assim comigo.

- Me desculpe, mas não tem ninguém brincando aqui. – Ele disse, um pouco menos sério dessa vez.

- OK. Então é tudo um sonho. – Eu disse tentando convencer a mim mesma. – Onde já se viu? Você aparecer no século passado. Totalmente besteira. – Eu resmunguei. – Só você mesma para ter sonhos do tipo, Isabella.

Carlisle não disse nada, então logo eu cai na inconsciência.

- Senhorita. – Escutei a voz de Carlisle me chamar.

- Me chame de Bella, vovô. – Eu resmunguei com a voz rouca.

- Vovô? – Ele perguntou.

Eu abri os olhos rapidamente e olhei em volta. Merda. Hospital.

- OK. – Eu respirei fundo. – Estou começando a achar que isso tudo não é um sonho.

- Pode ter certeza que não é. – Carlisle disse e eu olhei para ele.

Ele não estava mais com a roupa de médico, estava com roupas normais, ou melhor, roupas normais para aquela época.

- Então é tudo verdade? – Eu perguntei e ele fez um sim com a cabeça. – Eu estou mesmo em 1912? - Ele fez o mesmo gesto – Mas por quê? Eu só queria ter uma chance com ele. – Eu disse baixinho.

- Você tem certeza que não é daqui? Digo, dessa época? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro que sim. – Eu disse rapidamente. – Eu nasci em 1993, e hoje eu tenho 17 anos.

Ele ficou algum tempo pensando, até que olhou para mim e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Quer dizer então que você faz parte da minha família? – Ele perguntou.

- Bom, acho que em alguma parte do futuro eu farei parte da sua família. – Eu disse. – Eu, você, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e... – Eu parei e ele me olhou como se esperasse mais. – Você ainda não conhece Esme?

- Esme? – Ele repetiu o nome. – Acho que não.

- Tudo bem, eu não sei a história de todos. – Eu disse. – Mas ela também fará parte da família. – Eu parei imediatamente. – Pera aí. 1912? – Eu gritei.

- Se você sabe da existência de vampiros, também sabe que escutamos há vários metros de distancia. – Ele disse com uma careta. – Então não grite, estão todos dormindo.

- Me desculpe. – Eu disse envergonhada. – Mas estamos em 1912? – Eu perguntei novamente.

- Sim, 1912.

- OMG! – Eu gritei de novo e fiquei sem graça assim que percebi. – Você conhece alguém chamado Edward?

- Existem alguns Edwards aqui, senhorita. – Ele disse. – Mas eu acho melhor você pensar nisso outra hora, eu quero conversar direito com você, amanhã, quando você acordar.

- Tudo bem.

- Então durma, você terá um longo dia. – Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Até amanhã vovô. – Eu disse. – Er... Carlisle. – Corrigi.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu fiquei ali, sozinha. Tudo estava muito estranho.

Como coisas desse tipo acontecem? E por quê?

Se eu tenho uma boa memória, é nesse ano em que Edward irá se tornar vampiro. Eu queria pelo menos ver ele, mas tenho certeza que não será fácil encontrá-lo.


	14. Olhos

Acordei com a claridade batendo em meu rosto. Abri os olhos desejando que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho, mas, para a minha infelicidade, eu ainda estava naquele mesmo quarto de hospital, no passado.

Sentei-me na cama e observei tudo à minha volta. Eu ainda estava com as minhas roupas, uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa azul de mangas curtas, olhei para um canto do quarto e vi minha blusa de frio preta e o meu tênis All Star favorito.

Tudo era tão irreal que eu me recusava a acreditar. Porque isso tudo estava acontecendo? Eu queria estar no meu tempo, com Edward e todos os outros.

Então me lembrei de Sophie, aquela vampira. Eu não tive tempo de saber de onde ela era, e muito menos quem era, porém eu sabia que não gostava do modo que ela ficava com Edward. Sei que sentimos saudades das pessoas, mas ela estava exagerando.

Eu estava olhando para algumas flores que estavam em um vaso no canto da sala quando alguém deu três leves batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar. – Eu disse, mesmo que pareça idiota.

- Como vai? – Carlisle perguntou adentrando o pequeno cômodo.

- Bem. Quer dizer... Um pouco... Assustada? – Eu disse, mas soou mais como uma pergunta.

- É, acho que eu no seu lugar me sentiria do mesmo jeito. – Ele disse, como se estivesse refletindo sobre algo. – Precisamos conversar.

- Tudo bem. – Essa frase que acabei de escutar nunca trouxe boas notícias, ainda mais vinda de Carlisle.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu para você vir parar aqui? – Ele perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça. – Talvez alguma situação, alguém, um pedido, talvez.

- Oh! – Eu exclamei me lembrando na mesma hora da ultima vez em que eu estava na 'minha' época. – Bom... Antes de eu aparecer aqui eu estava muito irritada, por que... – Eu parei, eu não iria dizer para Carlisle que eu era apaixonada por Edward. – Porque Edward não estava ligando muito para mim, então eu sai de casa para pensar um pouco.

- Mas o que você acha que essa situação tem a ver com tudo que está acontecendo? – Ele disse calmo.

- Eu sempre fui bastante ligada a Edward. – Eu disse e corei. Aquilo soava estranho. – Então eu meio que não aceitei que outra pessoa estivesse roubando toda a atenção dele. – Eu pensei em Sophie, eu realmente não gostava dela. – Então, como eu disse, eu saí de casa e fui andar, encontrei uma trilha em uma floresta e segui a mesma até que parei em uma espécie de clareira. – Na mesma hora imagens da clareira vieram à minha cabeça, era tão linda.

Antes que eu pudesse continuar alguém adentrou o quarto.

- Oh! – A mulher exclamou, e na mesma hora eu percebi que se tratava de Elizabeth. – Não sabia que estavam conversando. – Ela disse fechando a porta, porém Carlisle foi mais rápido.

- Não tem problemas, Senhora Masen, já estava me retirando. – Ele disse e jogou um singelo sorriso para nós duas antes de se retirar.

Eu fiquei um tempo olhando para aquela mulher, ela me lembrava alguém. Tinha lindos olhos verdes e seus cabelos eram de um tom diferente de castanho, porém estavam presos em um coque e seu rosto tinha lindos traços. Fiz uma careta quando olhei suas roupas. Ela estava vestindo um longo vestido bege e ele era composto por vários babados. Alguma coisa me dizia que se Alice estivesse ali, iria ter um ataque cardíaco, isso se vampiros puderem ter esse tipo de coisa.

- Como vai, senhorita. – Ela disse com um sorriso angelical, o que me deixou encantada.

- Vou bem, senhora Masen. – Eu disse, tentando parecer o menos estranha possível. Eu realmente não estava acostumada a chamar as pessoas tão formalmente.

- Querida, pode me chamar de Elizabeth. – Ela disse e se sentou na ponta da cama. – Trouxe alguns bolinhos que eu mesma fiz. – Ela disse estendendo uma pequena cesta para mim.

- Obrigada. – Eu podia sentir meu rosto corar. – Realmente não precisava. – Eu disse, mas no mesmo segunda a minha barriga roncou estrondosamente. Merda. Agora sim eu estava vermelha.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha de aceitar, querida. – Ela estava com o mesmo sorriso angelical de antes. – Eu os fiz especialmente para você. – Ela então se levantou.

- Aonde vai? – Eu perguntei hesitante. Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar aqui sozinha, aliás, eu nem estava doente.

- Bem, eu preciso voltar para casa, meu filho está me esperando. – Ela disse se virando para a porta.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse abaixando a cabeça. – Poderia chamar Carlisle quando sair, Elizabeth? – Eu perguntei.

- Claro, er... – Ela parou. – Como é mesmo seu nome?

- Isabella Marie... – Eu parei, eu deveria ou não dizer que me chamava Cullen. Talvez isso fosse um problema para Carlisle. – Brandon. – Eu disse me lembrando do nome de Alice, ela dizia que tinha esse sobrenome antes de se casar com Jasper.

- Tudo bem, senhorita Brandon. – Ela sorriu.

- Me chame apenas de Bella, Elizabeth. – Eu disse. – Prefiro assim.

- OK. – Ela olhou para as minhas roupas. – Porque veste roupas assim? É comum mulheres se vestirem parecidas com homens de onde você veio? – Eu corei. Aquilo não era nem de longe uma roupa para homens. – Me desculpe se te ofendi, estou apenas curiosa. – Então ela também corou.

- Bom... – Eu já estava inventando algo quando Carlisle apareceu na porta. – Olá, Carlisle. – Eu estava realmente mudando de assunto.

- Olá, Isabella. – Ele sorriu para mim. – Vim apenas conferir algumas coisas, depois você já poderá ir. – Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça.

- Eu vou indo. – Elizabeth disse e se retirou do quanto.

Eu observei Carlisle enquanto ele anotava algumas coisas em uma folha.

- Conferir o que, Carlisle? – Eu perguntei com o cenho franzido. – Eu nem estou doente.

- Você bateu a cabeça quando desmaiou. – Ela olhou para mim por um longo segundo. – Mas acho que não foi nada grave.

- Estou acostumada com isso, caio sempre. – Eu disse e soltei um risinho que me deixou sem graça. Nunca fui uma fã dos meus risos.

- Você não poderá ficar aqui por muito mais tempo, Isabella. – Ele disse.

- Eu não posso ficar na sua casa? – Eu perguntei com um semblante triste.

- Minha querida. – Ele disse ternamente. – Não sei se na sua época isso teria algum problema, mas não seria bom para o seu e muito menos para o meu nome que você ficasse na casa de um homem solteiro. – Eu corei brutalmente nessa hora.

Quer dizer então que pensariam que eu teria alguma coisa com Carlisle? Isso era muito desconcertante.

- Tudo bem, mas então o que eu vou fazer? – Eu disse preocupada.

- Eu vou procurar um lugar para você ficar, não se preocupe. – Ele disse e se sentou no mesmo lugar em que Elizabeth estava antes. – Você poderia continuar me contando sobre como veio parar aqui.

- OK. – Eu tentei me lembrar aonde tinha parado a nossa conversa. – Depois que eu cheguei à clareira não aconteceu muita coisa. Eu apenas me sentei e fiquei pensando nas coisas. – Então eu me lembrei de algo que havia acontecido. – Ah! Eu joguei o colar que Edward havia me dado longe. – Eu o procurei no meu pescoço, mas não achei. – E depois me deitei e dormi.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia do por que de você voltar logo nesse ano, Isabella. – Ele disse pensativo.

- Eu acho que sei, Carlisle. – Disse com a cabeça baixa. – Edward estava me contando sobre a sua vida, outro dia, e me disse que foi nesse ano que ele foi transformado. – Eu me lembrei de quando eu estava na clareira. – E antes de adormecer na clareira, eu pedi para ter uma chance de... – Novamente eu não podia dizer que gostava de Edward, mas, eu não estava nem ligando. – Uma chance de fazer Edward gostar de mim. Eu queria apenas ser alguém que pudesse fazer ele feliz. – Eu dei um suspiro.

- Talvez você tenha voltado no tempo apenas para ver que as coisas acontecem com o tempo, e que tudo tem a sua hora certa, Isabella. – Ele disse olhando para baixo. – Eu não sei te dizer se Alguém irá lembrar que você esteve aqui se você voltar para o seu tempo. Não acredito que possamos mudar o passado.

'Se você voltar'. Merda. 'Se', essa maldita palavra. Eu tenho que voltar, eu não poderia passar o resto da minha vida aqui.

- Eu não sei como, Carlisle, mas eu irei voltar. – Eu disse decidida a fazer isso se tornar verdade.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse. – Só espero que você encontre o que veio procurar aqui. – Ele sorriu. – Você deve comer, e se quiser dar uma volta por ai, sinta-se à vontade, mas volte antes de escurecer, tudo fica um pouco perigoso à noite. – Ele me alertou.

- Obrigada, Carlisle. – Eu sorri.

- Sempre que precisar eu irei estar aqui para te ajudar, Isabella.

- Me chame apenas de Bella. – Eu disse e ele se retirou dando uma aceno.

Olhei para a cesta que se encontra na beirada da cama e abri na mesma hora e o gostoso cheiro de bolinhos veio em minha direção. Aquilo parecia estar bom, sem contar que eu estava morrendo de fome.

Rapidamente não havia mais bolinhos na cesta. Elizabeth viria para buscar a mesma? Era uma bela cesta. Não seria uma má idéia ir entregar para ela.

Levantei-me e olhei pela janela, estava um dia fechado, e parecia fazer frio. Calcei o meu tênis e vesti a minha blusa de frio, passei os dedos entre os fios dos meus cabelos para ajeitar, tenho certeza que não ficou muito bom. Abri a porta de vagar com a cesta na mão. OK. Eu não estava fugindo, Carlisle já havia permitido que eu me retirasse.

Tudo o que eu precisava era que eu apenas me lembrasse de onde o hospital de localizava, para que eu pudesse retornar.

Andei por aquele local por algum tempo, até que achei a saída. Dei um suspiro, a rua estava cheia. Olhei para dentro do hospital e vi a recepcionista. Seria legal saber onde moravam os Masen.

Ela era uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos, e estava vestida como qualquer outra mulher daquela época.

- Com licença. – Eu disse quando me aproximei. Ela levantou o olhar e me analisou. – Er... Poderia me dizer onde mora a senhora Elizabeth Masen? – Eu perguntei hesitante.

- Claro. – Ela deu um sorriso nada sincero então me explicou onde ela morava, não era longe eu precisava apenas decorar, mas tenho certeza que isso não seria problema para mim.

Eu agradeci e sai dali novamente, olhei para os dois lados em que a rua seguia e fui pelo lugar que a senhora me explicou. Algum tempo depois eu me encontrava em frente a uma casa grande com as paredes brancas e um longo jardim repleto de flores. Era uma bela casa.

Agora havia um problema, eu iria simplesmente chamar? OK, Isabella. Isso não é tão difícil.

Eu subi algumas pequenas escadas que davam para a varanda e parei em frente à porta. Dei um longo suspiro e em seguida dei algumas batidas na mesma. Recuei alguns passos e fiquei esperando, ninguém parecia estar em casa.

Tudo bem. Você perdeu o seu tempo aqui, Isabella. Eu dizia para mim mesma, então me virei e já ia descer as escadas quando escutei a porta se abrir.

- Pois não. – Uma linda voz disse, e eu tenho certeza que reconheceria essa voz há milhares de quilômetros de distância. Virei-me lentamente até que encontrei os olhos da pessoa que eu tanto queria ver.

Eles não tinham mais aquele estranho tom de dourado. Eram verdes como o de Elizabeth. Um lindo verde, talvez o mais belo que eu já tenha visto. E eles olhavam diretamente para mim.

Suas bochechas estavam em um tom de vermelho, talvez pelo vento frio que passou por nós naquele instante, ou será que era apenas eu que estava sentindo isso?

Seus cabelos estavam, como sempre, espalhados para todos os lados e a sua pele tinha um tom mais escuro, mais vivo.

Aquele era Edward. O meu querido Edward, e ele nem parecia saber quem eu era.


	15. Visita

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava parado à porta da minha casa olhando para uma garota um pouco diferente das outras, para dizer a verdade ela é muito diferente.

Suas roupas não eram nada adequadas a alguma dama e seus cabelos caiam revoltos por sua delicada face.

Ela podia ser estranha, mas era imensamente bela.

Sua face estava corada, o que a deixava linda, seus cabelos tinham um tom diferente de castanho e seus olhos, aqueles olhos. Quando olhei para eles não consegui mais voltar minha atenção para outro lugar. Eles são de um tom tão único que parecem estar gritando para mim, tentando a todo custo manter os meus olhos em uma única direção.

Não tenho certeza de quando tempo fiquei ali, observando aquela moça, tão diferente de todas as outras, porém tenho certeza que ela devia estar me achando um idiota.

- Bom... – Ela disse hesitante. – Elizabeth Masen mora aqui?

Elizabeth Masen? O que ela queria com a minha mãe?

- S-sim, porém ela não está a-aqui.

Eu realmente não acredito. Edward Masen gaguejando? Isso era uma novidade.

- Tudo bem, eu volto depois. – Ela disse e se virou.

O que? Ela estava indo embora? Não mesmo.

Corri em sua direção e segurei o seu braço, fazendo com que ela se voltasse imediatamente para mim.

- Espere! – Eu disse. – Ela irá voltar logo, não gostaria de esperá-la?

Ela olhou por alguns segundos nos meus olhos, como se estivesse analisado algo ali, então corou pelo que me pareceu ser vergonha.

- Eu não acho que deveria.

Ela disse desviando o seu olhar para as suas mãos, que pareciam tremer.

Merda. Ela estava tremendo de medo? Olha só, Edward, o que você fez com a pobre garota.

- Bom, eu iria insistir, mas se você não fica confortável desse modo, não irei me magoar se recusar. – Tentei parecer o mais honesto possível, porém não devo ter convencido muito, tudo porque ela me olhou com uma cara desconfiada.

E eu realmente não estava sendo honesto, eu não queria que ela recusasse, não sei por que, mas queria conhecê-la melhor.

Ela olhou para suas mãos novamente e ficou parada por alguns segundos, então levantou a cabeça firmemente e me olhou nos olhos.

- Acho que se for apenas por alguns minutos não haverá problema algum. – Ela disse por fim.

Eu vibrei internamente por ela ter aceitado.

Tudo bem, eu estava meio louco ultimamente. Estou encantado por uma mulher que nunca vi e, ainda por cima, uma que não usa roupas nem um pouco femininas, provavelmente é alguém de classe baixa.

Se minha mãe me ouvisse dizer algo sobre a classe das pessoas me mataria. Ela detesta o fato de que as pessoas são preconceituosas, e um comentário do tipo só iria fazer com que ela não ficasse contente comigo, por mais que não houvesse maldade alguma.

- Por favor, entre. – Eu disse indo até a porta e ficando de lado para dar passagem para a mesma.

Em segundos ela estava à minha frente, muito vermelha, e estranhamente ela conseguiu tropeçar em seus próprios pés.

- Ela vai demorar? – Ela me perguntou assim que fechei a porta.

- Não, ela foi apenas comprar algumas ervas, já está voltando.

Eu estava tentando parecer o mais normal possível, mas não estava conseguindo. Estava muito nervoso, o que não era uma coisa nada normal.

Ela assentiu e olhou ao redor, a sala da minha casa é bem grande, e totalmente feminina. Por toda parte é possível ver flores. Claro, tudo aqui tem a mão da minha querida mãe.

Achei que ela iria se interessar por um dos quadros, ou por alguma das diversas flores, mas a sua atenção foi voltada para o piano.

Foi um presente do meu pai para a minha mãe, mas ela nunca foi muito boa em tocar, mas eu sempre me interessei por ele e desde que era pequeno eu toco.

- Quer tocar? – Eu perguntei apontando para o piano.

Ela me olhou assustada e no mesmo minuto negou, corando novamente.

- Eu não sei tocar muito bem. – Ela disse olhando para os pés.

- Quer que eu toque algo então? – Eu perguntei tentando fazer com que o assunto não morresse.

- Claro.

Ela disse apenas isso, sem me olhar, mas foi o suficiente para me fazer sorrir. Eu era bom no piano.

Sentei-me no banquinho e pensei em alguma música para tocar, então me lembrei da música que minha mãe tanto gosta. Não sei, mas essa música sempre me fez sentir bem, e ela sempre dizia o mesmo.

Eu olhei para a garota que estava ali e percebi que ela ainda estava em pé.

Que merda, Edward. Se sua mãe chegar agora irá te dar uma surra!

- Por que não se senta? – Eu perguntei apontando para o sofá que estava ao seu lado, e ela prontamente se sentou. – Peço desculpas pelos meus péssimos modos, não estou muito acostumado a receber visitas sem que minha mãe esteja aqui. – Eu disse e ela deu um singelo sorriso.

- Não tem problema. – Ela disse em um fio de voz.

- Espero que aprecie essa música, Senhorita... – Mais uma coisa que esqueci de fazer. Eu deveria começar a prestar mais atenção em tudo. – Como você se chama? – Perguntei envergonhado, novamente.

- Isabella Brandon. – Ela disse apenas isso, sem nem me olhar.

- Bom, a senhorita tem um lindo nome. – Eu disse apenas a verdade. – Eu me chamo Edward Masen, e por um acaso sou filho de Elizabeth.

Depois disso ninguém disse mais nada e eu me preocupei apenas em mover meus dedos corretamente sobre o piano. A música era linda, ninguém podia negar, e eu queria muito que Isabella apreciasse aquela melodia.

Eu estava no meio da música quando escutei passos na sala.

- Que bom que voltou a tocar, Edward! – Escutei minha mãe dizer. – Você não faz idéia do quando eu fico triste quando fica sem tocar.

- Você sabe que nunca faço isso sem motivos, mãe. – Eu disse.

Digamos que sempre que estou em uma época ruim, eu não consigo compor nada, muito menos tocar, e eu estava em uma época assim. Um amigo meu havia morrido há algumas semanas, atacado por lobos. Ele sempre tinha a mania de sair para caçar na floresta, porém dessa vez não acabou muito bem.

Nós tínhamos uma ligação imensa, éramos praticamente irmãos, e isso acabou comigo.

- Bom, espero que não aconteça mais coisas ruins, adoro quando você toca. – Ela disse colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

- Não acha que deveria cumprimentar as visitas, Elizabeth? – Eu perguntei rindo, enquanto tocava, percebendo que até então ela não havia reparado na figura da pequena mulher sentada em nossa sala de visitas.

- Oh! – Ela exclamou. – Peço desculpas, Bella. Estou um pouco desatenta hoje. – Tenho certeza que ela corou nesse momento, pois isso é uma coisa típica de Elizabeth.

Mas então elas eram amigas, já que minha mãe a chamou por um apelido, um lindo apelido a propósito.

No mesmo instante a música terminou, e eu me virei para as duas.

- Não tem problema, Elizabeth. – Isabella disse se levantando. – Trouxe a sua cesta. Seus bolinhos estavam deliciosos. – Ela estendeu as mãos e entregou a cesta para minha mãe. – E a propósito. – Ela se virou para mim. – Essa é uma linda música, senhor Masen. – Ela disse e corou novamente, abaixando a cabeça fazendo com que algumas mechas do seu lindo cabelo caíssem por seu rosto.

- Edward sempre tocou muito bem. – Elizabeth se apressou a dizer. – Essa música foi ele quem criou.

Eu devo ter corado na hora. Minha mãe sempre gostou de deixar óbvio o meu talento para as outras pessoas, e eu nunca liguei muito, porém agora eu me sentia um pouco estranho.

- Eu não sou o melhor no que faço. – Eu disse rapidamente. – Mas espero que realmente tenha gostado da música, senhorita Brandon. E eu ficaria feliz se me chamasse de Edward, apenas.

- Lhe chamarei de Edward se me chamar de Bella. – Ela disse com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Tudo bem, Bella. – Eu me levantei do banco do piano. – Acho que chegou a sua vez de mostrar o que sabe. – Eu disse e ela me encarou sem entender. – O piano. – Eu sorri.

- Ah! – Ela olhou para o chão. – Não acho que devo...

- Seria maravilhoso se tocasse algo, Bella. – Elizabeth não permitiu que ela terminasse a frase, o que me deixou contente.

- Tudo bem. – Ela veio até mim e olhou para o banco. – Me permite?

- Claro. – Eu dei passagem para ela.

Segui para o sofá e me sentei no mesmo lugar onde ela estava e minha mãe se sentou ao meu lado.

Logo seus dedos correram sobre as teclas fazendo o ambiente ficar repleto de sons harmoniosos. A melodia era linda, e ela foi modesta ao dizer que não tocava muito bem.

Minha mãe se levantou do nada e moveu os lábios sem emitir som algum quando eu olhei sem entender para ela, dizendo que iria fazer chá.

Logo ela não estava mais no cômodo.

Eu me vi rapidamente preso à música. Eu nunca havia escutado a mesma antes, e ela parecia estar tocando perfeitamente. Percebi as ultimas notas sendo tocadas então os sons acabaram do mesmo jeito que começaram.

- E então? – Ela disse se virando para mim com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto.

- Você toca muito bem. – Eu disse retribuindo o sorriso. – A melodia é ótima, você tem um piano?

Ela pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, e ficou alguns segundos parecendo pensar.

- Bom, digamos que eu tinha. – Ela disse com um pouco triste. – Ele ficou na casa onde eu morava.

- Se mudou há pouco tempo? – Eu perguntei com certa curiosidade.

- Digamos que sim. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Está gostando daqui?

- Bom, um pouco. – Ela olhou para as suas mãos, que estavam juntas. – Tudo aqui é muito diferente, está sendo um pouco estranho. – Ela fez uma careta.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar é só falar. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Ela retribuiu o meu sorriso.

Isabella Brandon. Um nome bonito para uma pessoa linda. Ela realmente não precisava de vestidos como o de Sophie para mostrar a sua beleza.

Ficamos conversando por algum tempo, até que minha mãe chegou com o chá e se juntou a nós.

Depois disso falamos de várias coisas, como por exemplo, como as duas acabaram se conhecendo.

Eu fiz questão de decorar cada gesto que ela fazia. Desde um simples sorriso até o modo como ela movia as mãos enquanto falava, e toda vez que ela me pegava a observando ela ficava vermelha, o que a deixava mais linda.

Mas em todas as coisas nela, o que mais me chamou atenção foram os seus olhos, os lindos olhos cor de chocolate. Tão diferentes de qualquer outro que eu já tenha visto, e tão atrativos para mim que me deixam até estranho quando me observavam, o que aconteceu muitas vezes, pois a peguei a me observar durante boa parte da conversa, porém ela sempre arrumava um jeito de quebrar o contado, parecendo estar muito constrangida.

A conversa estava ótima, mas paramos quando escutamos alguém abrir a porta. Olhei para a mesma e pude ver Sophie entrando.

- Olá. – Ela disse com a sua voz melodiosa. – Oh! Vejo que temos visita. – Ela disse e seus olhos brilharam. – Eu realmente não esperava por isso. – Ela disse com um lindo sorriso.

- Sophie, essa é Bella. – Elizabeth disse. – Bella, esta é Sophie.

Olhei para Bella e ela parecia não ter se movido nem um centímetro. Sua respiração estava lenta e ela parecia se controlar para não sair correndo dali.

Mas o que estava acontecendo? Ela já conhecia Sophie?


	16. Pensamentos

Edward PDV

- Edward, querido, já chegou? – Minha mãe fez uma pergunta obvia.

Eu havia acabado de chegar de um longo passeio. Era isso que eu fazia todos os dias, apenas para tentar manter longe dos meus pensamentos aquele par de olhos cor de chocolate.

Cheguei à porta da cozinha e encontrei três mulheres com as mangas dos seus vestidos arregaçadas até os cotovelos e com o rosto um pouco sujo de farinha. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco desarrumados e longos aventais cobriam os seus longos e volumosos vestidos.

Elizabeth, Sophie e Isabella. Atualmente as três mulheres que estão presentes em todos os dias da minha vida. Sim, Isabella estava totalmente enrolada e amarrada aos meus dias.

Desde o dia em que aquela pequena mulher de longos fios castanho-avermelhados, e com roupas totalmente estranhas, apareceu na porta da minha casa a minha vida mudou totalmente. Foi como se ela tivesse entrado em minha vida aquele dia, para não sair mais. Era isso que eu sentia, e sinceramente, eu não queria que nada disso mudasse.

Naquele dia em que ela apareceu aqui, eu achei que não se daria bem com Sophie, porém foi necessário apenas passar alguns minutos conversando sobre as suas vidas para que estivessem sorrindo como se fossem grandes amigas desde a infância, e era extremamente bom ver Sophie assim.

Sophie sempre foi uma pessoa especial para mim, esteve presente em grande parte da minha vida e eu detesto admitir que ela estava triste e que eu não poderia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Para ser sincero eu não me lembro exatamente de quando eu conheci Sophie, sei apenas que nos conhecemos a um bom tempo e que na minha mais antiga lembrança ela estava lá.

Nossas mães eram amigas de longa data e nossos pais trabalhavam no mesmo banco. Sim, eram. Tudo por culpa de um triste dia. Eles morreram quando Sophie tinha sete anos.

Os pais dela foram assassinados por causa de um empréstimo negado pelo banco para uma pessoa que foi atendida pelo pai da mesma, então o homem que teve o empréstimo recusado se revoltou e invadiu a casa de Sophie à noite e matou Phil e Lorene, os pais da mesma. Sophie, por ser pequena, ficou com medo quando escutou os gritos e correu para o quarto dos pais a tempo de ver seu pai brigando com o assassino.

Lorene, tentando salvar a vida da filha, escondeu a mesma no armário da cozinha e disse para ela que ficasse ali até que ela voltasse ou então quando tudo ficasse mais calmo.

Sophie obedeceu a sua mãe e ficou ali, escondida, porém teve tanto medo que saiu daquele lugar apenas quando o dia já estava claro. Ela viu o corpo de seus pais esfaqueados ali, em seu lar, e então correu para a casa do vizinho mais próximo, já que ela morava em um lugar afastado cercado por árvores, e contou tudo para um casal que encontrou no caminho, o que os deixou tão espantados que não quiseram ir imediatamente ao lugar.

Levaram-na para a casa deles e de lá mandaram alguém ir avisar a policia sobre o que a menina falou e também para que fossem conferir.

Ela ficou na casa daquele casal durante um bom tempo, e tinha pesadelos constantes relacionados à morte de seus pais e aos gritos de socorro que teve que escutar dos mesmos.

As coisas não melhoraram muito desde então.

O testamente de seus pais dizia que qualquer coisa que acontece à eles, a pequena Sophie iria ficar sobre a guarda de seus amigos Anthony e Elizabeth, e foi o que aconteceu.

Meus pais acolheram Sophie como se ela fosse realmente da família, o que não foi muito difícil, já que eu era apenas um ano mais velho que ela e nos demos muito bem. Mas isso só aconteceu comigo.

Sophie, depois disso, nunca conseguiu fazer amizades verdadeiras e sempre se manteve afastada de todos, até que chegou a sua adolescência e isso realmente a incomodou porque a única pessoa de idade semelhante à sua que ela realmente conversava, era eu, e garotas como ela, deviam andar com outras garotas, tudo porque garotos e garotas tendem a ter hábitos e obrigações diferentes.

Ela tentou de todos os jeitos fazer amizades, porém ninguém queria ser amiga de uma pessoa que passou metade de todo o tempo que viveu se isolando dos outros e principalmente de uma órfã. Mas eu acho que isso foi culpa das garotas que viviam atormentando a pobre Sophie, que a meu ver, era apenas por inveja.

Sophie sempre foi muito bonita, ninguém pode negar. Seus lindos cabelos longos da cor do mel combinam perfeitamente com a sua pele branca e com os seus olhos azuis como safira.

Mas o que realmente importa é que por culpa dessas garotas, Sophie ficou mais triste ainda, porém ela nunca deixava de tentar fazer amizade com alguma nova garota que chegava à cidade, porém, para a sua total infelicidade, nenhuma garota continua conversando com ela depois de entrar para o grupo das fofoqueiras, como eu e os meus amigos costumamos chamar.

Ela continuou a sua 'caçada' até que conheceu Matthew.

Ele havia chegado de uma cidade do interior e para ela foi relativamente fácil fazer amizade com ele, tudo porque eles se apaixonaram à primeira vista. Por sorte ele não se deixou influenciar por ninguém com uma imagem podre de Sophie, o que o fez se tornar, automaticamente, o meu melhor amigo.

O tempo se passou e eles se apaixonavam mais a cada dia, e me faziam ser cúmplice desse 'romance secreto', tudo porque eles não queriam que ninguém soubesse, para que não houvesse comentários precipitados.

Durante todo o tempo Sophie continuou tentando fazer amizade com as pessoas e estava conseguindo trocar algumas palavras com algumas mulheres da cidade, o que já era um bom começo, e isso era devido ao fato de que desde que ela conheceu Matthew, ela passou a ser uma pessoa mais alegre.

Do mesmo jeito que começou tudo acabou.

Em um piscar de olhos Sophie estava feliz e sorridente pelo fato de que Matthew havia pedido a sua mão em casamento e que os dois haviam assumido tudo, e logo em seguida, estava caída, se afogando em salgadas lágrimas que deixavam o seu belo rosto tão vermelho que se ela começasse a chorar sangue, eu não iria me surpreender.

Matthew havia morrido atacado por lobos famintos.

Seu corpo foi tão machucado ao ponto de que a família achou melhor que ninguém o visse.

Sophie estava desesperada.

Seus terríveis sonhos com o dia do assassinato, antes esquecidos, agora estavam cada vez mais intensos.

Eu podia escutar pela fina parede do meu quarto os soluços de choro que ela emitia durante todas as noites de uma longa semana, acompanhado por seus gritos de terror e por todas as vezes que chamou por seus pais e por Matthew.

Uma semana. Foi o tempo que eu fiquei tão triste a ponto de não querer sair de casa. Não apenas pelo fato de que meu melhor amigo estava enterrado, mas também pelo fato de que Sophie estava péssima.

Mas isso mudou. Uma semana após a terrível morte de Matthew, Sophie bateu à minha porta e soltou tudo o que estava preso durante anos. Disse sobre seus medos, seus pensamentos, suas opiniões e muita coisa que eu tenho certeza que nem Elizabeth sabia, mas uma coisa me chamou atenção, e eu fiz com que ela me jurasse que não iria pensar desse jeito.

Ela disse que era tudo culpa dela. Que todos que ela realmente amava morriam por sua culpa, o que era um absurdo. E ela disse também que tinha medo que o mesmo acontecesse comigo e com os meus pais, pois nós éramos tudo o que ela tinha.

Aquilo me comoveu.

Tentei de todas as maneiras fazer com que ela voltasse a ser a mesma garota sorridente que era antes da morte de Matthew, porém meus métodos não tiveram nenhum efeito positivo.

E assim as semanas se arrastaram. Sophie estava um pouco melhor, mas a sua tristeza ainda era percebida por muitos, o que fazia com que ela recebesse vários olhares de pena de todos que a viam, o que eu tenho certeza que a deixava mais triste. Mas pelo menos ela não chorava à noite, e aparentemente não tinha mais pesadelos constantes.

Mas então o dia em que Isabella, ou Bella como ela mesma gosta de ser chamada, veio aqui em casa, chegou.

Sophie havia levantado diferente naquele dia. Havia se arrumado toda e colocado o seu melhor vestido e disse que as coisas estavam mudando, saindo logo em seguida dando a desculpa de estar indo a um passeio para aproveitar o dia.

Quando ela voltou, Bella estava aqui em casa, o que a deixou extremamente feliz. Ela foi encantadora com a garota de roupas estranhas, apesar de que a mesma estava olhando para Sophie com uma cara nada amigável, o que foi um pouco aliviada depois das apresentações e totalmente extinguida depois de alguns minutos falando sobre as suas vidas, ou melhor, apenas Sophie e minha mãe falavam, Bella apenas escutou.

Sophie era como uma irmã para mim, e foi desse jeito que eu a apresentei. Como a minha irmã de consideração, e talvez ela tenha sido muito melhor do que uma irmã de verdade.

As garotas se deram tão bem que Sophie fez com que Bella viesse morar aqui, pelo fato de que a pobre garota ainda não havia arrumado um lugar para ficar e como estava sozinha por aqui, até eu achei melhor que ela ficasse aqui, pois seria muito mais seguro.

Bella não havia dito muito sobre a sua vida, mas sabemos apenas que seus pais morreram e que ela veio para cá para ficar perto de Carlisle, um amigo da família ou algo do tipo.

Uma história bem vaga, eu sei, porém ela parece não se sentir confortável diante desse assunto, então nunca tocamos propositalmente nele.

Mas eu não tinha nada do que reclamar. Bella estava aqui, perto de mim, e Sophie estava mais feliz do que nunca, pois Bella, assim como Matthew, não se deixou influenciar pelo 'grupo da fofoca', o que elevava seus pontos comigo e com os meus pais.

E eu acho que isso foi uma coisa fundamental para que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu estava fascinado por ela. Eu me interesso por tudo que está relacionado a ela, desde a cor de seus vestidos até com quem ela falou, e eu cheguei ao ponto de conversar com o meu pai sobre isso tudo e ele riu me dizendo que eu estava apaixonado.

Eu fiquei assustado quando escutei aquilo. Era uma coisa tão diferente para mim que eu não sabia ao certo como reagir. Primeiro eu quis acreditar que ele estava enganado, porém pouco depois eu percebi que aquilo era verdade.

Eu estava apaixonado por Isabella Brandon. A garota que chegou à minha casa com roupas totalmente estranhas, que tem olhos que me deixa preso, que diz coisas que ninguém entende, que fala como se fosse de uma época ou lugar totalmente diferente, que está atualmente no quarto em frente ao meu e que ninguém sabe ao certo toda a sua história.

Eu estava perdido.

Já havia se passado um mês desde que ela chegou aqui, e ela parece gostar da minha presença, ou pelo menos faz o máximo para me aturar, porque ela nunca demonstrou estar desconfortável comigo por perto.

E eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito boa em guardar segredos, e eu estava por um fio de contar tudo para ela, acabando assim com os meus sonhos idiotas, o que não seria tão terrível assim.

Ela era uma garota linda, diferente e esperta, por que iria querer estar com um cara tão idiota e comum como eu?

Essa era realmente a questão, mas eu já havia pensado bastante sobre tudo que ia a favor e contra se eu contasse, e cheguei a conclusão de que o melhor que posso fazer é dizer toda a verdade de uma vez, já que assim não irei ficar sonhando com coisas impossíveis.

Eu estava rezando apenas para que ela não se afastasse de Sophie também, depois que souber que estou apaixonado por ela, pois de mim eu tenho certeza que ela se afastará, mas será bom, pois assim estarei longe o suficiente para superar, mas não iria me perdoar se ela se afastasse de Sophie, pois isso iria acabar com toda a felicidade existente nesta casa.

- Edward? – Eu acordei de meus devaneios com uma voz melodiosa chamando por mim. – Está aí?

Olhei para os três rostos à mina frente. As três belas mulheres da minha vida. Mas havia algo errado, pois elas pareciam preocupadas.

- Claro. – Eu disse como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- Você me deu um susto! – Elizabeth exclamou. – Você chegou e parou aí na porta e não disse nada. Ficou parado olhando para o nada durante uns cinco minutos e me arrisco a dizer que você nem piscou! – Ela explicou.

- Peço desculpas. – Eu estava envergonhado. – Eu apenas estava pensando. – Elas pareceram ficar mais tranquilas. – Vou para o meu quarto, até mais tarde. – Disse enquanto ia em direção às escadas.

- Edward! – Eu escutei Bella me chamar, então instantaneamente eu parei e me virei para a direção de sua voz. – Eu preciso conversar com você, tem um minuto? – Ela perguntou.

Mas aquilo não era muito normal. Ela estava visivelmente tensa e parecia que iria dizer algo realmente importante. Seu rosto estava com uma expressão dura e seus olhos pareciam estar um pouco preocupados.

O que ela tinha de tão importante para me perguntar?

0o0o0o0o0

Olá, meus amores!

Gostaram? Não gostaram? Ai meus deus! Eu juro que tentei deixar o capítulo bom, mas nem deu ;x

Peço mil desculpas!

Estou com a cabeça nas nuvens ultimamente...

Demorei, eu sei. Escrevi um lixo, eu sei. Sou enrolada e apenas sei pedir desculpas, eu sei.

Mas olha, dêem um desconto, por favor *olha com carinha fofinha* vocês sabem que eu amo vocês e que tento fazer o melhor possível!

Mas tudo bem, eu sei que vocês não gostam de mim mesmo, então ta de boa!

Mas vamos mudar um pouco o assunto. O capítulo está meio diferente, n é mesmo? É, eu preferi fazer ele assim para explicar tudo de uma vez e acabar com a curiosidade em relação à Sophie.

Viram? Sophie é um boa pessoa! u.u

Espero comentários no capítulo u.u

Beijos, e mandem seus amigos lerem a minha pobre fic *faz carinha de triste* vocês querem fazer uma autora feliz, n é mesmo? Então façam isso u.u

Beijos novamente,

Bella Lourenço


	17. Conversa

Bella PDV

Minha vida está de cabeça para baixo.

Eu estou aqui, em 1912, usando um vestido que eu nunca nem imaginei vestir - que por um acaso está um pouco cumprido por não ser meu - suja de farinha e em frente a um Edward totalmente humano e particularmente lindo.

As coisas estavam estranhas, e eu a cada dia estava com mais medo. Medo de não conseguir descobrir o que me trouxe para cá, medo de que eu não consiga ir para a minha época e, principalmente, medo do dia em que Edward irá morrer.

Sophie havia me contado tudo que aconteceu com ela, e eu, sinceramente, fiquei muito comovida com a sua história, e assim que ela me contou tudo, todas as possíveis opções de que ela e Edward tenham um 'amor secreto' foram descartadas, tudo porque dava para ver, enquanto ela falava sobre ele, em seus olhos, que ela o considera muito especial, porém, como um irmão.

E é exatamente isso que me deixa triste, pois eu criei um grande laço com ela e ela não tem bons históricos de lidar com perdas. Mas o pior de tudo é que os dias de Edward estão se esgotando e eu estou sentindo uma vontade imensa, e totalmente desconhecida até então, de proteger Sophie das possíveis coisas ruins e em questão disso, eu estou aqui, em frente a Edward e prestes a pedir uma coisa totalmente idiota para ele, apenas para proteger a minha mais nova melhor amiga.

- Claro. – Ele falou suavemente enquanto me olhava com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Eu acho melhor ir a um lugar mais reservado.

- Tudo bem. – Ele concordou. – Vamos para o jardim, lá é mais tranquilo.

Eu me limitei a apenas assentir, estava sentindo, no momento, milhares de sensações.

Seguimos para o jardim, que estava iluminado por fracos raios de sol do fim do dia, o que o deixava mais lindo ainda. Nele havia várias flores diferentes, mas entre elas uma roseira me chamou bastante atenção. Os botões, que nela estão, são tão lindos e delicados que eu tenho dó até de olhar para elas, com medo de que desmanchem em um piscar de olhos.

Sentamos-nos no banco que havia ali no meio.

Voltei o olhar para Edward e então percebi que ele estava me analisando. Seu olhar poderia queimar minha pele de tão intenso, e eu estava gostando disso, pois não parecia um olhar de repulsa ou raiva, é apenas um olhar com curiosidade.

- Acho melhor eu dizer de uma vez, não? – Eu disse corando, ele apenas deu um sorriso torto. – Para falar a verdade eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa. – Ele disse em um tom mais baixo, o que me fez arrepiar os cabelos.

- Sei que pode parecer idiota ou sem sentido, mas me escute. – Eu estava evitando olhar para ele. – Eu quero, ou melhor, eu estou pedindo que você evite sair à noite sozinho.

Arrisquei olhar para o seu rosto e me arrependi. Ele estava me olhando como se estivesse vendo um ser de outro planeta, o que me faria rir se a situação não fosse essa.

- Qual o motivo desse pedido, Bella? – Ele estava calmo de mais para o meu gosto. – Não acha que estou grande de mais para me cuidar sozinho? – Ele ironizou.

-Não é isso, Edward. – Eu falei em um tom um pouco mais alto. – Eu apenas estou pedindo isso para o seu bem.

Ele olhou por alguns segundo para o meu rosto e então o sorriso torto voltou ao seu rosto.

- Você está com ciúmes, Bella? – Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Aquilo me deixou vermelha. Eu não estou com ciúmes, não mesmo. Eu estou apenas querendo o bem dele e o de Sophie, e além de tudo, não tenho razões para sentir ciúmes, já que eu percebi que sempre que isso acontece algo de ruim, ou algo muito estranho, acontece em seguida, e eu estava evitando qualquer acontecimento do tipo.

- Claro que não. – Eu falei com toda a certeza. – Entenda o meu lado, Edward. Eu sei de coisas que vão acontecer, mas não sei exatamente se eu posso mudar isso, então estou apenas tentando.

- Não vá me dizer que pode ver o futuro. – Ele ironizou novamente.

Tudo bem, ele estava chegando perto.

- Claro que não, estou apenas tendo um péssimo pressentimento. – Eu tentei desconversar.

- Mas você disse com tanta certeza. – Ele disse como se estivesse pensando.

- É que eu puxei isso da minha mãe, ela tem esse tipo de coisa, como se soubesse tudo que vai acontecer, exatamente. – Eu disse e não estava mentindo.

Estranhamente Alice, minha 'mãe', sempre teve esse tipo de coisa. Ela, às vezes, adivinhava as coisas e dizia que era pressentimento de mãe, e em nove de dez vezes que ela dizia que algo iria acontecer, ela acertava. Estranho, não? É, talvez.

Ficamos alguns minutos calados, e Edward parecia estar com algum problema, tudo porque não estava com uma cara nada boa.

- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer o que você diz, mas não estou prometendo nada. – Ele disse em seu tom normal, mas ainda parecia estar com algum problema.

- Obrigada, Edward. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Levantei-me para voltar para dentro de casa, porém uma grande e quente mão segurou o meu braço.

- Espere! – Edward disse. – Eu quero te dizer algo.

- Tudo bem. – Eu me sentei novamente e olhei para ele esperando o mesmo dizer algo.

- Eu não sei como te dizer. – Ele corou.

Ele estava tão lindo daquele jeito.

- Apenas diga. – Eu falei como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Antes eu quero que você prometa para mim que será sincera.

- Eu sempre sou. – Disse rindo, mas ele me olhou com um olhar severo. – Tudo bem, eu prometo.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos em suas cochas fazendo com que seu tronco se curvasse para frente, e então enlaçou seus dedos e ficou olhando apenas para ali, durante alguns longos e intermináveis segundos.

Eu já estava impaciente quando ele deu algum sinal de que ainda estava ciente de que eu estava ali, esperando ele dizer. Ele puxou o ar com toda a força para os seus pulmões e então se endireitou no banco. Ele me olhou nos olhos e disse.

- Eu gosto de você. – Sem nem mesmo respirar novamente ele continuou. – Meus sentimentos por você são tão grandes que eu nunca nem cheguei a sentir algo semelhante por outra pessoa.

Eu ia morrer, eu tinha certeza.

Edward, meus ex-tio-amor-platônico-agora-não-vampiro estava sentado ao meu lado se declarando para mim. Eu provavelmente estava sonhando.

Eu estava idêntica a uma estátua, e não sabia qual era a reação ideal para se ter em uma situação dessas.

Eu queria me levantar e sair pulando por toda a cidade e gritar que eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, sem nem mesmo me importar de que alguém vá me titular louca.

Essa foi de longe a situação mais surreal que eu presenciei.

Primeiro por que eu estava cem anos antes da minha época verdadeira, e se eu procurar, provavelmente, irei encontrar os pais dos meus avós aqui, vivos. Segundo, Edward era totalmente humano, e ainda sim tão lindo que minha opinião sobre ele ser a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi continuava. Terceiro, ele estava se declarando para mim, ou pelo menos era isso que parecia. Eu sonhei tanto com isso e meus sonhos nunca me fizeram sentir tudo o que eu estou sentindo agora.

Eu olhei para ele e ele parecia estar quase explodindo, então eu ri.

- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Eu disse chorando de tanto rir, claro, de felicidade.

Mas então uma coisa que eu não esperava aconteceu.

Edward se levantou parecendo estar com raiva e me olhou com um olhar tão triste que me fazia querer chorar. Eu fiquei estática no mesmo momento.

- Você não devia fazer isso, Isabella. – Ele disse. – Isso não é uma coisa muito educada de se fazer. - Ele seguiu com passos firmes até o portão, eu não sabia o que fazer, e então ele se virou e olhou para mim com um olhar que poderia me matar. – E peço desculpas por ter dito isso, claro, eu já devia imaginar, nunca fui bom o suficiente para agradar ninguém mesmo. – E então ele sumiu da minha frente.

Eu ainda estava sentada no banco, sem saber o que fazer, e como se um choque de energia tivesse passado em mim, eu me levantei e corri até o ultimo lugar que o vi, porém não o achei em nenhum lado. Já estava de noite, o que fazia com que ficasse mais difícil o encontrar.

Que merda eu havia feito? Em um segundo eu estava no momento mais triste da minha vida, e um segundo depois tudo o que mais me fazia feliz estava desmoronando.

Eu comecei a chorar ali mesmo, o que chamou atenção de Elizabeth, pois logo ela estava me abraçando e levando para dentro de casa.

- Não chore, Bella. – Ela disse. – Ele precisa apenas de um tempo.

- Mas eu não entendo o porquê de ele ter saído assim, tão... Furioso. – Eu disse enquanto as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

- Você apenas não devia rir dos sentimentos dele. – Sophie disse um pouco irritada e eu a olhei perplexa.

E então eu entendi. Todos haviam entendido tudo errado.

- Não é isso, Sophie! – Eu exclamei. - Eu ri apenas por que aquela foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido comigo!

Elizabeth e Sophie me olharam espantadas e ficaram por um tempo, parecendo apenas estarem pensando.

- Não foi exatamente o que pareceu. – Sophie disse por fim e eu comecei a chorar de novo. – Me desculpe Bella! Mas é que eu escutei tudo, e realmente estava parecendo que você estava debochando dele.

Eu não disse nada, apenas respirei fundo e tentei conter as lágrimas que estavam caindo.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. – Elizabeth disse.

Eu me levantei irritada, olhei para elas e comecei a gritar.

- Mas é claro que não está nada bem, Elizabeth! Eu amo Edward há tanto tempo que vocês nem se quer fazem idéia. – Eu exclamei. – Eu sei que eu posso parecer louca, mas eu realmente amo ele, e o meu sonho, desde as minhas mais antigas lembranças, é que ele se declarasse para mim.

- Bella... – Sophie tentou dizer, mas eu a cortei.

- Eu ainda não terminei, Sophie. – Eu respirei fundo antes de continuar. – Aquilo tudo foi tão mágico que eu nem sabia o que fazer, tanto que a única coisa que consegui foi rir, rir de felicidade e principalmente por que aquilo era uma coisa surreal! – Eu olhei em volta. – Para falar a verdade, tudo isso é surreal! Eu estou em um lugar totalmente diferente, com pessoas que nem fazem idéia de quem sou eu e acima de tudo, nem eu mesma sei mais quem eu sou.

- Oh, Bella! – Elizabeth veio para o meu lado com a intenção de me consolar, porém eu fiz um gesto para que ela se mantivesse no mesmo lugar.

- Está tudo errado. – E então as lágrimas voltaram. – Edward não pode gostar de mim, ele nunca iria gostar de mim! – Eu coloquei as mãos no rosto tentando parar as lágrimas. – E-ele não pode, não esse Edward. Está tudo errado. E-eu deveria ser apenas a garotinha dele, como sempre fui, e então quando eu precisasse, ele iria fazer o que eu quisesse, como sempre foi, e vai encontrar alguém que passara toda a eternidade, e que não sou eu. Eu também não deveria ter conhecido o Edward assim, agora. Isso foi um erro. – Me abaixei e sentei no chão. – Tudo o que eu queria era que as coisas fossem do jeito que sempre foram, porque assim nada disso teria acontecido. – Eu comecei a falar baixinho enquanto tentava parar de chorar. – Nada. Edward nunca teria dito que gosta de mim e eu nunca teria feito a besteira de rir, fazendo com que ele não tivesse ficado irritado comigo. Isso nunca aconteceu.

- Pare de chorar, Bella. – Elizabeth disse enquanto me levantava do chão. – Sophie, vá preparar um chá para que Bella fique mais calma. – Eu não escutei se Sophie disse alguma coisa, mas escutei seus passos, o que foi uma confirmação de que ela não estava mais ali. – Bella, minha querida, tem uma coisa que eu queria te dar já faz alguns dias.

Eu olhei para ela e fiquei sem entender.

- O que, Elizabeth? – Eu respirei fundo para dizer isso.

Ela puxou algo do seu bolso e eu arregalei os olhos quando reconheci o que ela tinha em suas mãos.

- Eu estava esperando chegar o momento certo, e acho q é esse. – Ela disse enquanto colocava em meu pescoço aquele colar tão conhecido por mim. – Sabe, esse colar está na minha família há muitos anos, eu sei que você não é minha filha nem nada e que eu deveria dá-lo para Sophie, porém ela nunca gostou de azul, tanto que acha seus olhos feios. – Ela deu um riso baixo. – Bobeira, claro, mas o que eu quero é que você saiba é que eu quero que esse colar esteja com alguém que realmente iria gostar e guardar ele como se estivesse guardando o seu bem mais precioso.

- Elizabeth... – Eu comecei a dizer, mas fui interrompida.

- Dizem que quem recebe o colar pode fazer um pedido. - Ela sorriu. – O meu pedido, estranhamente se realizou, quem sabe não é realmente verdade e você também não tem a chance de pedir algo? – Ela deu um leve beijo na minha bochecha e sorriu novamente. – Mas se lembre que não devemos desejar as coisas com egoísmo.

- O chá vai ficar pronto daqui a pouco. – Sophie disse entrando aqui. – E então, Bella? Já melhorou? – Ela parecia estar preocupada.

- Mais ou menos. – Eu disse me sentando no sofá e para falar a verdade estava mais prestando atenção no colar que Elizabeth havia colocado no meu pescoço.

Era o mesmo colar que Edward havia me dado em um dos meus aniversários, o mesmo que eu prometi nunca tirar e o mesmo que eu acabei tacando no meio do nada naquela tarde em que voltei.

Aquela tarde e meu maldito pedido.

Merda! Pedido. Isso sim é irreal. Eu só posso estar ficando louca em acreditar que voltei quase cem anos apenas por culpa de um pedido que foi estranhamente atendido por um colar. Tudo bem, apenas o fato de estar no passado já é irreal de mais para se crer.

- Bella. – Elizabeth me tirou dos meus devaneios. – Não precisa fazer essa cara, Edward está demorando, mas logo ele volta.

Merda. Edward me disse que não iria sair mais a noite!

- Para falar a verdade ele não costuma demorar tanto quando sai para pensar. – Sophie disse e só então eu percebi que havia passado tempo de mais chorando.

- Eu preciso ir atrás dele. – Eu disse decidida. – Não estou com uma boa sensação. – E não era mentira.

Eu não estava tendo nem de longe boas sensações com o que poderia acontecer. A única coisa que eu queria era que tudo ficasse bem, como deveria ser.

- Você não pode sair agora, Bella. – Elizabeth disse.

Eu não liguei. Apenas abanei o meu longo vestido e sai pela porta da frente, pensando em onde eu iria se fosse Edward, esperando apenas que nada de ruim estivesse acontecendo.

' **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Adorei os comentários meus amores!**

**Beijos.**


	18. Desespero

Bella PDV

Eu corri pelas ruas escuras escutando os gritos de alerta de Sophie e Elizabeth. Elas pediam que eu voltasse e falavam que estava tarde, mas eu só iria voltar quando eu encontrasse Edward e visse que estava tudo bem.

Mas em uma coisa eu não pensei muito. Eu estava aqui há mais ou menos um mês, mas nunca fui boa com localização e para deixar as coisas ótimas eu me sentia totalmente perdida.

No momento eu me encontrava em uma rua totalmente escura e a única coisa que eu escutava era o barulho de gotas de água gotejando em algum lugar por ali. Isso é realmente assustador.

Pense, Bella. Onde Edward estaria?

Tudo bem. Eu não sei pensar como ele, não mesmo, porque se eu conseguisse, eu não teria feito o que fiz para ele estar assim.

O máximo que eu poderia fazer agora era seguir pelas ruas em busca dele, por mais perdida que eu esteja.

Eu andei, ou melhor, praticamente corri, por vários minutos até que finalmente avistei um sinal de vida. Havia pessoas, um pouco longe de mim, na rua, e eu podia escutar enquanto elas falavam muito alto sobre as suas vidas. Parecia mais um par de idiotas que se titulam os maiorais. Eu conclui isso pelo assunto fútil que trocavam.

Para a minha alegria eles viraram a esquina antes mesmo de notarem que eu estava ali perto, o que evitou qualquer possível problema.

Eu andei por mais algum tempo e já estava sentindo meus pés protestaram dentro daquele sapato totalmente desconfortável. Eu nunca trocaria os meus macios tênis por algum sapato como esse, pois tenho certeza que eu viveria repleta de bolhas pelos pés.

Onde ele está? Será que as coisas não podiam ser mais fáceis?

- Bella? – Eu gelei.

Escutei meu nome ser dito quase em um sussurro por uma pessoa que estava atrás de mim, e aquilo não era nada agradável.

Virei-me lentamente até que encontrei fios brilhantes da cor do cobre. Edward.

Senti vontade de chorar por tê-lo encontrado, mas a única coisa que fiz foi o abraçar e lhe fazer um pedido.

- Por favor, Edward. Vamos voltar.

Ele não estava correspondendo ao meu desastrado abraço, mas ainda sim eu estava insistindo.

- Por que está tão preocupada comigo, Bella? – Ele ironizou.

- Me escute, Edward. – Eu disse me afastando o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. – Precisamos voltar, agora.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos e então me deus as costas e começou a andar.

- Não vai vir? – Perguntou.

Eu apenas o segui, rapidamente. Ele não olhou em meus olhos nem uma vez, o que me deixou totalmente frustrada. Isso é uma coisa terrível, ainda mais quando não se tem culpa de nada.

- Edward... – Eu fui interrompida.

- Não diga nada, Isabella. Eu já entendi. – Ele disse com firmeza.

- Mas... – Ele levantou a mão em um gesto que me fez calar.

- Poupe as suas palavras. – Ele disse sem nem mesmo me olhar. – Eu não preciso escutar mais nada, já entendi tudo.

- Você entendeu tudo errado. – Eu choraminguei. – Me escute, por favor.

Eu havia parado no meio do caminho, mas ele continuou andando, como se não tivesse escutado nada, eu queria deitar no chão e chorar até que estivesse totalmente sem lágrima alguma no corpo.

Mas então, uma coisa nada boa aconteceu.

Do outro lado da rua, um grupo de bêbados começou a discutir, vindo para o meu lado, o que me deixou totalmente sem reações.

Eu apenas vi Edward parar e olhar imediatamente para mim fazendo ao mesmo tempo uma cara nada feliz

Um dos homens veio correndo e parou atrás de mim, como se estivesse me usando de escudo. Eu não conseguia mover um dedo.

- Você era meu amigo, Mark! – O outro exclamou.

- Me desculpe, Louis! – O que estava atrás de mim disse com uma voz típica de uma pessoa que havia bebido muito.

- Ela é a minha mulher. – O outro começou a chorar.

E então as coisas aconteceram rápido de mais.

Um dos bêbados, que provavelmente se chamava Louis, pegou uma arma que estava em seu bolso e apontou na minha direção, muito provavelmente tentando mirar no outro cara que estava atrás de mim, mas segundos depois Edward estava atrás dele e o segurou por trás, fazendo com que todos se assustassem.

Os outros homens, provavelmente bêbados pelo fato de não estarem agüentando ficar em pé, ficaram olhando enquanto Edward e Louis rolavam pelo chão em uma briga para ver quem conseguia ficar com a arma, já que com uma mão Edward tentava prender o seu oponente, e a outra segurava firmemente a arma empunhada por Louis.

Não durou segundos e se ouviu um tiro. Todos ficaram parados para observar quem foi o infeliz atingido. Eu estava rezando para que Edward se levantasse dali e viesse para o meu lado para que pudéssemos continuar a nossa volta para a sua casa enquanto eu contava toda a verdade dos acontecimentos de hoje, mas não foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Louis se levantou cambaleando enquanto Edward se ajoelhou. Ele olhou diretamente para mim e então eu percebi a grande quantidade de sangue que escorria pela sua mão, que ele mantinha na barriga.

Edward estava ferido e eu estava desesperada.

Percebi que estava gritando apenas quando encontrei o olhar já espantado de todos que se encontravam ali, e no segundo seguinte eles estavam correndo, cambaleantes, dali, tentando salvar a sua pele de uma possível encrenca.

Corri para onde Edward estava e o deitei ali mesmo, no meio da rua.

Estava saindo muito sangue, e aquilo estava me fazendo ter vertigem. Uma sensação terrível.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Eu repetia inutilmente, provavelmente para mim mesma, tentando me convencer de que eu iria conseguir salvá-lo, mas eu tinha certeza de que eu não conseguiria fazer nada.

- E-eu sei, Bella. – Edward disse trêmulo enquanto dava um leve sorriso.

Como diabos ele conseguia sorrir em uma hora dessas? Ele estava morrendo!

- Agüente firme, Edward. – Eu disse tentando parecer confiante enquanto pressionada o local atingido. – Seja forte por Sophie, por sua mãe e principalmente por mim. – Eu comecei a chorar.

- Não chore, Bella. – Ele disse. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Então passou a mão em meu rosto.

- Eu t-te amo Edward. Amo tanto que não sei o que fazer se você não existir mais. – Eu chorava descontroladamente naquele momento.

- Isso é v-verdade? – Ele perguntou.

- Não existe nada que seja mais real que isso.

Olhei para o seu rosto e percebi que ele estava tentando sorrir, mas ele parecia mais fraco a casa milésimo de segundo que passava.

Não iria adiantar gritar, já que não havia ninguém por perto. Eu realmente não tinha muitas opções do que fazer, mas sabia apenas que deixá-lo morrer não era, nem de longe, uma opção.

- Bella! – Uma outra voz exclamou. – O que aconteceu?

Olhei para trás e vi Carlisle com os seus olhos cor de ouro que me lembravam tantas coisas.

E então a ficha caiu. Eu não estava aqui para mudar nada, apenas para entender realmente as coisas, e Carlisle, no momento, era a única salvação de Edward, e era ao mesmo tempo o seu destino.

Talvez ele estivesse certo em me dizer que não podíamos mudar de modo algum o passado, já que ele tinha que ser assim e apenas as nossas escolhas conseguiam mudar o futuro.

- Oh, Carlisle! – Eu exclamei indo até ele. – Faça alguma coisa! Eu não sei como, mas você tem eu fazer.

Ele me olhou preocupado e então olhou para Edward.

- Preciso levar ele para outro lugar, Bella. – Ele disse por fim. – Precisamos ver o que iremos fazer com esse machucado.

Nesse momento Edward já não estava mais acordado, o que me deixou mais preocupada ainda.

- Ele perdeu muito sangue!

- É, eu estou vendo. – Ele disse enquanto pegava Edward em seu colo como se ele não pesasse muito mais que uma pena. – Suba nas minhas costas, Bella. Teremos que chegar rápido até a minha casa.

Eu não sabia se devia fazer aquilo, mas o seu olhar foi tão duro que poucos segundos depois eu já estava devidamente presa em suas costas e ele estava correndo tão rápido que eu via tudo em borrões e quando eu percebi, ele já havia pulado uma janela e estávamos dentro de uma casa pequena e com poucas coisas.

- Você já pode descer, Bella. – Ele disse e eu fiz isso na mesma hora. O ambiente foi iluminado por uma fraca luz, mas eu pude perceber que ele havia colocado Edward deitado em uma pequena cama de solteiro.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Carlisle?

- Eu não sei.

- Você sabe o que você deve fazer para que ele viva. – Eu respirei fundo. – Ele vai virar um vampiro, e esse dia é hoje. – Carlisle me olhou espantado. – Eu não faço idéia de como você fará isso, mas eu sei que você pode.

- Eu não sei se consigo. – Ele disse hesitante. – É muito arriscado.

- Não é. As coisas devem acontecer assim. Edward será vampiro, isso é um fato, então o que quer que você tenha que fazer, faça logo, por que ele não irá aguentar muito mais.

Eu ainda o vi olhar mais uma vez para mim e depois para Edward, provavelmente pensando se deveria fazer aquilo ou não.

- Eu não gostaria que você ficasse aqui. – Ele disse. – Pode não ser uma coisa agradável para você.

Eu assenti e fui para a porta que provavelmente daria par um jardim dos fundos.

- Tudo bem. – Eu sorri para ele. – Acho que eu devo ir. Vemos-nos em algum lugar, vovô. E cuide muito bem dele, ele é o meu coração. – Eu voltei para perto de Edward e coloquei o colar, que antes estava em meu pescoço, no dele, e então fiz o meu pedido.

Eu queria apenas que eu fosse para o meu tempo, e que de preferência ninguém se lembrasse de nada disso. Aquilo seria bastante embaraçoso de se explicar.

E de acordo com a minha teoria, esse desejo deveria valer, já que eu havia ganhado 'novamente' o colar, e temos direito a um desejo quando o ganhamos.

Isso é meio estranho. Acreditar que tudo isso está acontecendo por culpa de uma jóia de família. Eu iria rir se fosse um filme, mas não parece nada engraçado visto pelo lado de 'dentro'.

Eu estava do lado de fora da casa quando escutei um grito que me partiu o coração. Mas era necessário, e quanto menos eu esperasse, se tudo desse certo, estaríamos juntos novamente.

Deitei-me, totalmente desconfortável, em uma cadeira e esperei pacientemente, olhando para as estrelas, que o meu sonho me dominasse, e não demorou muito até que isso acontecesse.

Eu havia acabado de acordar e, estranhamente, estava morrendo de medo de abrir os olhos e perceber que nada mudou, então fiz isso lentamente, mas antes que eles estivessem totalmente abertos eu escutei algo.

- Bella? – Uma voz melodiosa disse. – Bella! – Ela parecia estar aliviada.

Olhei para o lado e me assustei.

Estava tudo tão diferente, que por mais que eu tivesse voltado, não mudaria tanto assim. Observei calmamente o lugar onde eu estava e cheguei à conclusão de que era totalmente desconhecido para mim, mas então captei a figura mais linda que eu já havia visto.

Edward.

Ele estava tão diferente, de um jeito ótimo, é claro, mas no fundo era o mesmo Edward de sempre.

- Edward? – Eu chamei enquanto me sentava lentamente na cama, mas por mais estranho que pareça, não durou nem um segundo para que esse ato estivesse completo.

- Ainda bem que você está bem, Bella! – Ele me olhou com preocupação, mas não chegou nem perto. – Eu fiquei tão preocupado.

Eu me levantei e fiquei olhando para ele. Estava tão diferente. E a única coisa que me dizia que eu não estava mais no passado eram as roupas. Eu estava com um dos meus jeans surrados de estimação e umas das minhas blusas favoritas.

- Porque você está tão longe? – Perguntei.

Ele me olhou como se estivesse analisando as coisas, mas não deu nenhum passo à frente.

Algo parecia estar errado. Todos os meus sentidos pareciam melhores e era tão estranho que eu não sabia como explicar aquelas drásticas mudanças e a única coisa que fiz foi apenas ficar parada ali, olhando para Edward, que estava mais bonito que nunca.


	19. Mudanças

**BELLA PDV**

Eu resolvi dar alguns passos em sua direção, mas o que aconteceu depois não era o esperado. Edward foi lançado contra a parede que estava em suas costas, fazendo um grande barulho.

- Bella, não chegue perto dele! – Eu escutei uma doce voz dizer, e vi a minha 'mãe', Alice, me olhando preocupada. – Você vai machuca-lo!

E então eu entrei em desespero. Eu? Machucando Edward? Isso não é possível! Deve haver algum engano, pois eu nunca faria isso.

- Eu não irei machuca-lo! Ele é muito importante para mim! – Eu disse parada no meu lugar.

- Bella, me escute. – Escutei Edward dizer e então olhei em sua direção. Ele parecia bem, mas na parede havia um grande marca. – Eu sei que você nunca me machucaria, mas a sua mente criou um tipo de escudo, eu não sei explicar, mas talvez esse seja o seu poder.

- Poder? – Eu ri. – Não posso ter poderes, Edward! – Continuei rindo. – Eu não sou uma vam... pira?

E então tudo ficou claro para mim. Essas drásticas mudanças só poderiam significar uma coisa.

- Sim, Bella. Você é uma vampira. – Alice disse.

- Mas como? Eu não me lembro de nada. – Eu disse essa parte tão baixinha que não achei que eles me escutariam.

Procurei pela minha mente algo que me desse provas e que o que eles diziam era verdade, mas não consegui nada.

- Você ficou mais de um mês 'desligada'. – Ela disse. – Não sei por que isso aconteceu, normalmente dura apenas três dias, e depois a pessoa acorda. – Ela parecia estar se culpando por algo.

- Mas então passou os três dias, e você não acordou, mas parecia que a sua transformação já estava completa. – Edward disse. – Não conseguimos entender o que estava acontecendo. – Eu conseguia ver preocupação em seus olhos. – No quarto dia eu achei que a transformação havia sido de mais para você.

E em um piscar de olhos Alice estava ao seu lado, tocando o seu braço parecendo o confortar.

- Mas eu sabia que não, que você iria acordar e estaria mais linda que nunca. – Alice disse. – O meu poder de ver o futuro me dizia isso. Eu conseguia ver você abrindo os olhos, mas não sabia dizer quando aconteceria. – Ela suspirou. – Eu estava tão confusa.

- Eu fiquei todos os dias ao seu lado, até que os seus poderes aumentaram consideravelmente, me afastando de você – Edward voltou a falar. – Você criou um campo de força à sua volta, não permitindo que as pessoas chegassem perto, mas eu continuei o mais próximo de você que eu conseguia ficar. – Ele olhou para as suas mãos. – Até que elas começaram a chegar. Pareciam borradas e irreais, tipo um sonho.

- Elas? – Eu perguntei. – Não estou entendendo.

- Lembranças, Bella. – Ele disse me olhando.

- Edward. – Alice interrompeu. – Eu me sentiria mais confortável sé a Bella arrumasse um modo de desativar esse poder dela por enquanto, antes de você começar a falar.

- Claro. – Eu disse. – Mas... Como eu faço isso? – Perguntei totalmente sem rumo.

Edward pareceu pensar durante alguns segundos, e então disse.

- Tente pensar nele como se ele fosse algo visível e tocável. – Ele disse e então tentei. – E depois tente arrumar um jeito de tirar ele da sua volta

Ele dizendo parecia uma coisa fácil, mas fazer era totalmente diferente. Eu tentei, tentei, tentei e tentei, e nada parecia mudar.

- Eu não consigo. – Disse depois de um tempo.

- Tente novamente, Bella. - Edward disse. – Por mim. – Ele apontou para si mesmo, mas o que eu vi me fez levar a mão imediatamente ao meu pescoço.

- Porque você está com ele? – Eu perguntei apontando para aquele colar que me acompanhou por tanto tempo. – Edward olhou para ele e colocou a pedrinha entre os seus dedos.

- O encontrei próximo a você. – Ele disse pensativo. – E ele me traz boas lembranças, então o guardei. – Você o quer de volta? – Ele disse o tirando. – Consiga desligar o seu poder e eu entregarei.

Bem, eu o queria, mas não sei se conseguiria fazer o que ele queria. E então eu tentei de novo, mas eu não estava muito concentrada no poder e sim no colar, que era o meu objetivo, e consegui sentir algo a minha volta, parecia uma bolha de vidro transparente que estava começando a ficar com um leve tom azul fazendo com que ela ficasse mais visível. Olhei para Edward e Alice, mas eles não pareciam ver o que eu via.

Continuei me concentrando na pequena pedra azul que estava a poucos metros de mim, e então logo na direção onde ela estava, o 'escudo' começou a desmanchar, como se estivesse derretendo, o que me fez assustar e consequentemente, em questão de milésimos de segundos, todo o escudo estava caído em pedaços como se fosse uma enorme placa de vidro que acabara de quebrar.

Eu fiquei parada, do mesmo jeito, por alguns segundos, até que olhei a minha volta e lá estava Edward e Alice a me olhar, muito provavelmente esperando por algum resultado meu.

O que eu fiz logo em seguida surpreendeu os dois, mas eles não tiveram nem tempo de pensar, pois em um piscar de olhos eu estava abraçando Edward e pegando o colar da sua mão. Ali eu me sentia tão feliz.

- Acho que dessa vez deu certo. – Eu disse colocando aquela correntinha no meu pescoço.

- Como ela consegue? – Alice perguntou para Edward.

- Eu apenas me concentrei no colar. – Eu disse antes que Edward pudesse abrir a boca.

- Não estamos falando do seu poder, Bella. – Edward disse me olhando nos olhos. Aqueles olhos dourados que eu senti tanta falta. - Vampiros normais, quando são criados, não costumam usar o cérebro para fazer as coisas, e sim o instinto. Em uma hora dessa era para você estar nos atacando.

E só então eu reparei na pequena queimação em minha garganta. Ela incomodava, mas era algo que poderia ser deixado de lado.

- Sente essa queimação? – Alice perguntou e eu acenei com a cabeça que sim. – Isso é a sede. Você sempre irá senti-la, mas caçar ajuda a amenizá-la um pouco. Você não sente uma vontade enorme de caçar? – Ela me perguntou por fim.

- Acho que não. – Eu disse pensativa. – Ela incomoda, mas eu posso perfeitamente conviver com ela durante toda a minha vida, ou existência.

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas sorriu, junto a Edward.

- Seu autocontrole é admirável, Bella. – Alice disse sorridente. – Talvez esse também seja um poder seu.

Mais um. Isso parecia ficar legal a cada instante. Então me lembrei do meu outro poder.

- Não acham que o meu escudo pode voltar a qualquer instante? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Talvez, mas por hora não devemos nos preocupar com isso. – Alice respondeu. – Se algo acontecer, eu irei ver.

Sorri para ela. Não poderia pedir pessoas mais especiais, literalmente, para ser a minha família.

- Sentimos sua falta, Bella – Edward disse.

- Eu também senti. - Eu disse. – Mas onde estão todos os outros?

- Estão caçando. Todos por aqui estiveram bastante preocupados com você, e isso fez com quem nos descuidássemos. – Alice disse com um olhar estranho para Edward.

E então eu reparei que havia olheiras muito escuras abaixo dos seus olhos, que por mais que o dourado que eu sempre amei estivesse lá, seus olhos se encontravam em um tom escuro.

- Você está sem caçar a quanto tempo Edward? – Perguntei, mas ele ficou mudo. – Acho que você deveria fazer isso agora.

- Eu queria ficar perto de você durante todo o tempo.

Eu vi algo diferente em seus olhos, como se ele estivesse realmente feliz em estar fazendo tudo aquilo.

- Mas se você não caçar, só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer. – Alice o repreendeu.

Ele não disse mais nada. Apenas pegou a minha mão, e pareceu me chamar com os olhos para ir com ele, e o segui. Ali eu me sentia confortável e em casa, parecia o lugar certo para mim.

Chegamos à janela e ele soltou a minha mão e pulou, parecia ser fácil e então fiz o mesmo, não tendo um resultado tão bom quanto o dele. Meu pouso não foi nada suava.

- Com o tempo você vai conseguir fazer igual. – Ele disse rindo levemente e pegando a minha mão novamente, muito provavelmente percebendo a minha cara de descontentamento em relação ao salto.

Seguimos em direção à floresta densa e verde. As cores estavam mais vivas ao meu olhar, e os cheiros muito mais definidos. A minha velocidade era surpreendente, as coisas passavam por mim como um borrão, e se não fosse pela minha mente que trabalha muito melhor que a outra, eu não iria enxergar nada.

Corremos por alguns minutos, até que Edward diminuiu o passo e parou, e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Acho que aqui está bom. – Ele disse pensativo. – Bom, é bem fácil fazer isso, você apenas tem que seguir o seu instinto.

E então ele parou fechou os olhos e pareceu ficar pronto para um ataque, respirou fundo e então abriu os olhos, neles havia algo de diferente, parecia que não era exatamente ele que estava ali, e então ele correu mais rápido do que nunca me deixando sozinha.

Eu não devia ficar parada, mas eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Eu deveria apenas o imitar. Fechei os meus olhos e meu corpo ficou um pouco tenso, e então respirei fundo, sentindo vários cheiros diferentes, mas um em especial me chamou a atenção, apesar de não parecer tão atrativo, fazia a queimação na minha garganta aumentar, eu apenas me deixai levar pelo cheiro, quando vi, estava com a boca colada no pescoço de um cervo pequeno, sentindo o sangue ir direto para a minha boca. Rapidamente ele estava sem vida, jogado no chão. Eu olhei em volta e pude ver, a alguns metros, outros correndo e os segui, drenando o sangue deles logo em seguida.

A minha garganta ainda queimava, mas eu me sentia cheia, sem espaço para mais sangue. Parei e observei a coisas. As minhas roupas estavam um pouco rasgadas e bem sujas. Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos e pude sentir que eles estavam atrapalhados de mais, tentei os concertar com os dedos, mas aquilo parecia uma tarefa praticamente impossível.

Enquanto eu tentava me arrumar, escutei alguém rir, e imediatamente olhei para a direção de onde vinha o som e vi um Edward risonho. Ele já não estava com olheiras, e seus olhos estavam bem dourados.

- É assim no começo. – Ele disse tirando as minhas mãos do meu cabelo. – Ele está ótimo, não precisa tentar arrumá-lo. – Ele dizia, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em como a sua mão estava colada na minha, transmitia choques tão reais que me deixavam tonta. – Bella? – Ele me chamou e eu olhei para ele sem entender.

- Sim? – Sussurrei.

- Eu perguntei se já podemos voltar. – Ele disse e riu de novo. – Parece que a sua mente de vampiro não te ajudou muito, já que você está tão lerda quanto antes. – E então gargalhou.

- Não brinque comigo, Sr. Sou-super-inteligente! – Eu disse tentando soar brava, mas não consegui.

Eu fiquei o encarando por um longo tempo, e ele parecia fazer o mesmo.

- Aquilo tudo foi real? – Ele sussurrou. – Por favor, diga que sim.

- Aquilo o que, Edward? – Eu perguntei sem entender.

Ele me olhou, procurando algo nos meus olhos.

- As lembranças. Elas pareciam tão reais, mas eu não sei se foram. – Ele respirou fundo. – Só chegaram depois que você...

E então eu me apavorei. Lembranças? Não podiam ser do que aconteceu comigo, pois para mim, apenas eu iria lembrar de tudo.


	20. Contando

**BELLA PDV**

- Q-quais lembranças, Edward? – Eu perguntei quase sem voz.

- Lembranças de quando eu ainda era humano. – Ele disse firmemente. – Carlisle e Sophie também as tiveram. – E nessa hora, se eu fosse uma humana, teria desmaiado, pois agora eu tinha total certeza sobre o que ele falava.

Eu fiquei longos minutos parada, apenas olhando Edward, e ele nada disse. Apenas esperou eu dizer algo, mas eu não sabia o que falar. Parecia que as palavras haviam sido apagadas da minha mente, tornando impossível a comunicação.

Eu pensei em várias coisas de uma só vez, mas não sabia como explicar todo o ocorrido de uma forma que não parecesse estranha ou louca, apesar de que ser um vampiro já o era.

Mas então eu decidi falar.

- No dia em que Sophie chegou – Eu suspirei começando a falar. Eu queria chorar, mas parecia ser uma coisa impossível para mim. – Eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes. Ela era uma vampira, linda, e você parecia realmente encantado por ela, tanto que me trocou no mesmo segundo por ela.

- Eu não te troquei, Bella. – Ele disse se defendendo. – Eu só estava feliz em vê-la.

- Tudo bem, Edward. – Eu disse. – Agora eu sei que é verdade. – Eu olhei para ele e ele pareceu entender que tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu. – Eu fugi para a floresta, queria encontrar um lugar para pensar, então andei por algum tempo até encontrar a clareira. Ela era linda, nunca havia visto algo igual. – Eu disse me lembrando dela. As minhas memórias pareciam algo visto através de um vidro bem sujo. Elas não eram tão claras quanto agora. – E então eu chorei, pois achei que estava te perdendo, e fiquei com raiva do colar, pois ele me lembrava você, então eu o tirei e o joguei em qualquer lugar. Fiquei lá por tanto tempo que acabei adormecendo.

- Mas isso não explica o porquê das lembranças. – Edward disse, me cortando.

- Antes de dormir. – Eu disse de cabeça baixa. – Eu meio que desejei, para mim mesma, que eu tivesse uma chance de fazer você se apaixonar por mim. – Se eu fosse humana, estaria tão vermelha que meu rosto iria explodir. – E então quando eu acordei, eu estava no passado e totalmente perdida. Eu achei que tudo era uma grande brincadeira do Emm, mas então eu encontrei o vovô e ele não se lembrava de nada, porque ainda não havia acontecido.

- E então você apareceu na porta da minha casa. – Edward disse.

- Sim. – Eu disse me lembrando de como os seus olhos eram bonitos. – Sua mãe foi a primeira pessoa a me encontrar, então eu queria agradecer o favor, e te encontrei. – Eu olhei em seus olhos. – Sua mãe foi tão legal e gentil comigo, assim como você.

Eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Depois disso não havia mais o que ser explicado, pois todo o resto ele já entenderia.

- Então foi tudo realmente verdade? – Ele disse com um sorriso de lado.

- Sim, Edward. – Eu respirei fundo e dei as costas a ele. – Eu sei que nada disso deveria ter acontecido. – Eu queria muito chorar, mas nada saía. – Mas entenda, eu descobri estar apaixonada pelo meu 'tio' quando eu era uma criança. Você não faz ideia de como eu me senti culpada por isso. Tudo era tão errado...

- Bella... – Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro. – Me escute...

- Você não tem que dizer nada, Ed. – Eu me virei novamente para ele, tentando dar um sorriso.

E então eu sai correndo, como se estivesse sendo perseguida por algo que me mataria, o que não era em total mentira, pois eu morreria por ele. Eu conseguia escutar ele correndo atrás de mim e me chamando, mas eu não conseguia parar e escutar ele dizer o que ele queria. Eu tinha medo.

Algum tempo depois, que parecia uma eternidade eu cheguei em casa, mas parecia ter mais pessoas do que apenas minha mãe. Todos os outros haviam voltado. Eu não queria entrar lá, teria que aguentar até que todos dissessem o quanto sentiram a minha falta. Eu amava muito eles, mas eu não queria ter que escutar isso agora.

Olhei para traz e não tive nenhum sinal de Edward, ele devia ter parado ou mudado de direção.

E então, eu olhei para a garagem e corri para lá, pedindo para que tivesse alguma chave em algum dos carros, mas eu parei quando abri a porta. Jasper estava lá, parado ao lado do seu carro com a chave na mão. Eu senti tanta saudade dele.

- Alice me mandou para cá, pois disse que você precisaria de mim. – Ele disse com a sua voz calma e gentil, como sempre. – Senti saudades de você.

Em questão de segundos eu já havia atravessado toda a extensa garagem e abraçado o meu pai. Ele pode não ser o meu pai de verdade, mas eu não poderia pedir um pai melhor.

- Também senti saudade de você, papai. – Eu disse apertando ele em meus braços.

- Não aperte tanto, Bella. – Ele disse. – Você está mais forte que eu agora. – Ele disse e o soltei no mesmo instante, preocupada.

- Me desculpe. – Eu disse sem graça.

- Tudo bem, minha querida. – Ele riu. – Sua mãe me disse que você queria fugir daqui, por enquanto. – Ele disse entrando no carro e o ligando. – O que está esperando? – Ele perguntou e no segundo seguinte eu estava sentada ao seu lado no banco da frente.

Ele saiu da garagem e dirigiu por um bom tempo, e em todo o caminho ficamos calados. Eu não sabia para onde ele estava me levando, pois eu não me lembrava de passar por esse lugar antes. E quando eu menos esperava ele parou.

Estávamos em frente a uma pequena casa branca com janelas de madeira, cheia de flores. Em frente a casa havia algumas arvores, mas uma em especial me chamou atenção. Não havia uma folha sequer em seu galho, mas ela estava repleta de flores rosa, que caiam em seu pé, e embaixo dela havia um banquinho de ferro de madeira, que estava coberto de flores secas. Olhei novamente para a casa e a porta estava aberta, muito provavelmente Jasper estava lá dentro, pois ele não se encontrava em nenhum lugar do lado de fora.

Cheguei à porta da casa e olhei para dentro, tudo estava tão bem arrumado e era lindo. Parecia uma casa de boneca. Não era nada grande, mas trazia uma sensação de lar.

- Essa foi a minha primeira casa com Alice. – Jasper disse, de dentro de algum cômodo. – Rose e Emm haviam se mudado por um tempo, para curtir um ao outro. – Ele continuava dizendo e eu segui o som. – Edward estava em alguma faculdade, pregado nos livros. – Acabei em algo que parecia uma biblioteca. Havia vários livros em várias prateleiras. A decoração era linda, e nas paredes havia várias fotos e pinturas antigas de todos, mas principalmente de Alice e Jasper. – Então comprei essa casa.

- Ela é linda. – Eu disse ainda observando tudo ao meu redor.

- Sim. – Ele parecia feliz. – Nos apaixonamos por ela assim que a encontramos. Estávamos indo caçar e acabamos a achando, Alice se apaixonou assim que a viu, apesar de que ela estava em um péssimo estado. – Olhei para ele e ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas que havia em uma parede. – Pedi a Esme que decorasse e reformasse tudo para mim, assim que consegui comprar, ela adora fazer isso.

- Ela fez um ótimo trabalho. – Eu disse me sentando na poltrona ao lado da dele.

- Sim, ela fez. – Ele fez uma careta. – No dia em que viemos para cá, fiz Alice me prometer que não usaria seus poderes enquanto estivéssemos chegando, e ela não usou, ou pelo menos foi o que me disse. – Ele completou dando uma risadinha. – Ela ficou tão brava quando a obriguei a vir, mas seu sorriso quando viu a casa foi tão grande que daria para iluminar todo o país.

Alice. Ela sempre foi assim, exagerada de mais, mas talvez seja isso que faz com que todos gostem dela.

- Dá para imaginar. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Ele parou e me observou por alguns instantes.

- Alice não me contou o que aconteceu. – Ele disse. – Quer falar sobre isso? – Eu estava com vergonha de dizer tudo a ele, mas eu queria. – Se não quiser, tudo bem.

- Não! – Eu neguei. – Eu conto. – Eu disse com a cabeça baixa.

E então eu contei tudo o que aconteceu, desde a chegada de Sophie até hoje, em que eu disse tudo a Edward.

Jasper me escutou e fez alguns comentários. E quando eu terminei, ele me puxou para o seus braços me aninhando ali e dizendo coisas que me deixavam um pouco melhor, como quando eu era pequena, enquanto eu soluçava, tentando chorar sem lágrimas.

Ficamos assim por um temos que pareceu apenas alguns segundos, mas quando eu vi já havia se passado horas. Estava tudo muito escuro lá fora, e eu ainda estava no colo do eu pai.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Ele disse quando eu parei de soluçar. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça afirmando e me levantei do seu colo.

- Obrigada papai. – Eu disse realmente grata por ele estar ali.

Conversar com ele era realmente algo muito bom.

- Estou aqui para isso, Bella. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Quer voltar agora? Ele perguntou.

- Acho que sim. – Eu não sabia se estava pronta para enfrentar _ele._

- Então vamos. – Ele disse saindo da casa, e eu o segui.

A volta foi mais animada, coloquei algumas musicas para tocar, e cantávamos juntos. Jasper dirigia muito rápido, mas isso não importava, a velocidade parecia atraente agora.

Mas assim que ele chegou perto da casa eu fiquei tensa. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

- Vamos? – Jasper perguntou abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

Eu saí e segui para a entrada da casa, ao seu lado.

- A propósito. – Ele disse chamando a minha atenção. – Você ficou mais linda ainda como vampira, meu bebê.

Eu ri. Ele era tão carinhoso comigo, e eu não podia pedir um pai melhor em uma hora dessas, mas eu sabia que ele estava apenas tentando desviar a minha atenção.


	21. Sozinho

**Edward PDV (Flashback)**

Estávamos na praia, fazendo algo bem diferente e que eu achei que seria chato, mas agora eu estava aproveitando bastante. Aquele lugar me deixava calmo e ter todos ali perto me fazia sentir feliz.

Olhei para o céu e vi que logo, logo iria chover.

– Acho melhor irmos embora. – Eu disse me levantando. – Vai chover daqui a pouco.

Alice havia levado um lanche para Bella, já que apenas ela comia, e então enquanto todos se levantavam eu peguei as coisas espalhadas e guardei.

Estávamos bem perto do carro quando escutamos alguém.

- Edward? É você mesmo? – E no mesmo instante todos estavam olhando para ela, em posição de ataque.

E então eu prestei atenção no seu rosto. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali, mas o que eu via na minha frente dizia que era realmente verdade.

- Quem é essa, Edward? – Bella me perguntou preocupada, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do ser que estava a nossa frente. Parecia tão irreal.

- S-sophie? – Eu perguntei incrédulo.

- Oh! Edward. – Ela veio correndo para o nosso lado, e só então eu percebi que todos os outros ainda estavam prontos para atacar, e era isso que eles iriam fazer no momento.

- A deixem! – Eu disse quando Emmett já estava praticamente em cima dela, porém Sophie foi mais rápida e conseguiu desviar.

- Quem é ela, Edward? – Bella perguntou de novo, e novamente não respondi.

- Sophie, o que aconteceu com você? – Eu perguntei enquanto ela me abraçava.

- Oh, Edward! – Ela disse soluçando. Tenho certeza que se ela fosse humana estaria escorrendo um rio de lágrimas dos seus olhos. – Você não sabe como é bom ver você!

Eu apertei Sophie entre os meus braços. Ela era real, e aquilo me deixava tão feliz. Eu passei anos me lamentando por não ter conseguido ficar todo o tempo ao seu lado, pensando em como os seus dias seguiram, mas agora ela estava li, novamente ao meu lado, e eu poderia ajudá-la novamente quando ela precisasse.

- Edward. – Alice me chamou e eu me virei para olhá-la. – Poderia nos explicar isso tudo? – Ela pediu educadamente.

- Claro. – Eu disse me afastando um pouco de Sophie – Sophie, está de passagem? – Falei preparado para fazê-la ficar.

- Bom, eu estava, mas agora que encontrei você pretendo ficar por mais algum tempo. – Ela disse e pareceu envergonhada. – Eu posso?

- Claro que sim. - Eu disse rapidamente. – Não sabe como eu fico feliz por encontrar você aqui. – Observei os outros e percebi que estavam apenas me esperando - Estamos de carro. – Eu apontei para os carros. – Vamos?

- Vamos para onde, Edward? – Ela perguntou.

- Para a nossa casa. – Bella disse antes que eu pudesse responder.

- Oh! – Sophie fez uma cara estranha. – Ela sabe? – E então Bella riu estrondosamente e eu olhei para ela sem entender.

- Que vocês são vampiros? – Ela perguntou ironicamente. – É claro que sim.

Bella estava agindo estranhamente e eu não sabia ao certo por que. Ela estava um pouco irritada, talvez.

- Bom. – Ela olhou para Bella com uma cara estranha. – Me desculpe. – E ai estava a Sophie que eu me lembro, uma pessoa gentil. – Vocês têm uma residência fixa? – Ela perguntou me olhando.

- Sim, sempre tivemos. – Eu disse sorridente. – Somos uma família.

- Isso é estranho. – Ela disse sorridente. – Eu andei por quase todo o mundo e nunca vi uma 'família' de vampiros.

- Morávamos no Alaska antes. – Alice disse.

- Vamos, porque quando chegarmos lá farei as apresentações corretamente. – Eu disse e então todos seguiram para os carros.

Bella veio no meu carro, mas eu queria um tempo para falar sozinho com Sophie, então pedi para que ela fosse no carro de Alice. Ela ficou visivelmente irritada com isso.

O carro de Alice partiu rapidamente, e só depois dele eu segui para a minha casa.

Sophie parecia feliz, e eu também estava. Eu senti tanta falta dela, e realmente estava curioso para saber o que havia acontecido.

Parei o carro no meio do caminho e desci me apoiando na lateral, observando enquanto Sophie fazia o mesmo.

- Se formos para casa não teremos tanta privacidade. – Eu disse sem graça e ela riu.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu estou feliz por saber que você ainda está vivo, se é que posso dizer assim. – Ela disse pensativa. – Aconteceram tantas coisas nesses últimos anos...

- É, comigo também. – Eu disse. – Mas que tal você começar me contando o que aconteceu depois que eu desapareci. – Eu disse hesitante.

E então ela me contou o quanto minha mãe havia chorado e se desesperado. Aquilo partiu o meu coração, se é que ele ainda existia. Contou-me que havia escondido toda a dor que sentia, apenas para se mostrar forte e não piorar a situação, mas que tudo havia sido muito difícil.

Eu queria poder ter tido a chance de ter voltado a minha antiga casa, apenas para poder dizer a todos que eu estava bem, e que não havia com o que se preocupar, mas eu não pude.

Sophie me contou que alguns anos depois da minha suposta morte a gripe espanhola atingiu Chicago, tirando a vida de várias pessoas, mas que antes de ser contaminada, Elizabeth havia mandado-a para um lugar afastado da população.

Era no meio de uma floresta, e a chance de ela ser contaminada ali era menor, mas no caminho, alguns bandidos escondidos no meio da floresta haviam atacado ela e as pessoas que a levava, matando-os e a deixando entre a vida e morte. Ela apenas esperava pela sua morte, até que tudo aconteceu.

Ela disse apenas se lembrar da dor do veneno entrando nas suas veias, mas que não se lembra de quem a transformou, porque ela foi deixada ali, sozinha. E então quando despertou teve que aprender sozinha, mas assim como Carlisle ela havia encontrado outro modo de se manter viva sem matar outras pessoas, caçando animais. Isso explicava a cor dos seus olhos.

Ela fez um breve resumo sobre tudo que passou durante todo esse tempo, e eu contei sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite em que eu sumi. Ela parecia realmente assustada com tudo e disse que estava feliz por Carlisle ter me ajudado.

- E a humana que estava com vocês? – Ela perguntou hesitante – Isso é um pouco perigoso, não acha?

Eu dei um longo suspiro.

Bella era tudo para mim e era por isso que ela estava ali com eles, correndo perigo.

- O nome dela é Isabella, ou melhor, Bella. É assim que a chamamos desde que era um bebê. – E então eu vi os olhos de Sophie ficarem enormes.

- Desde que ela era um bebê? – Ela perguntou incrédula. – Então vocês a conhecem há tanto tempo assim?

- Eu a encontrei quando era apenas um bebê, e desde então ela vive no meio de vampiros. – Ela parecia realmente surpresa. – Mas não foi tão difícil. Bella sempre foi uma boa pessoa e tão especial para mim que eu não conseguiria deixá-la ir.

Sophie olhou em meu rosto analisando algo durante alguns segundos, e então abriu um grande sorriso.

- Edward Apaixonado? – Ela disse enquanto ria. – Isso deve ser mesmo um sonho.

- Pare de graça, Sophie! – Eu disse sem graça. – Isso não é motivo de risadas.

Ela tentou fazer uma cara séria, mas isso a deixava mais engraçada ainda.

- Te encontrar depois de tanto tempo já foi uma surpresa e tanto, mas saber que você está apaixonado é uma maior ainda. – Ela disse voltando a rir.

Eu estava com vergonha.

- É eu gosto dela. – Eu disse me rendendo depois de todas as suas risadas, e dei um sorriso sem graça.

E foi exatamente nessa hora que eu escutei o barulho de um carro se aproximando rapidamente.

Olhei curioso. Não são muitas pessoas que moram para esses lados.

E só então eu avistei a pessoa que estava dirigindo. Bella. Não tive nem tempo de ter alguma reação, pois ela passou como uma bala por nós dois.

- E falando nela... – Sophie disse. – Não acha que ela estava correndo de mais para um humano? – Perguntou preocupada.

Sim, eu achava, e pretendia correr atrás dela se não fosse pelo som do meu celular tocando. Alice. Atendi no momento seguinte.

- O que foi, Alice? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Não vá atrás dela, ela precisa desse tempo. – Ela disse e desligou.

Eu fiquei olhando para o celular pensando se ia ou não, mas acabei acatando a ordem de Alice. Ela previa o futuro e isso fazia uma grande diferença.

- Quer voltar? – Sophie perguntou percebendo que eu estava um pouco preocupado. Respondi com um leve aceno e entramos no carro chegando à casa rapidamente.

- Espero que não se assuste. – Eu disse quebrando o silêncio enquanto descíamos do carro. Ela apenas riu.

Entramos na casa e logo na sala todos estavam sentados nos esperando. Todos menos uma pessoa.

- E então, vai nos apresentar? – Alice disse impaciente.

- Claro. – Eu disse me concentrando.

E então eu apresentei cada um a Sophie, e ela pareceu feliz. E assim as horas correram. Contei a todos sobre Sophie e o nosso passado, não que eles já não soubessem a maior parte, mas agora eu estava contando detalhadamente. como eu a conheci e como ela fez parte do meu passado e eu do dela

Esme disse que seria um prazer tê-la ali e que ela podia ficar o quanto quisesse, e isso pareceu deixar Sophie um pouco mais a vontade.

Já era bem tarde quando cada um foi resolver os seus assuntos. Esme havia subido com Sophie para lhe mostrar onde seria o seu quarto, não que ela precisasse, mas era apenas por questões de privacidade, e assim eu fiquei sozinho na sala.

A primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi onde Bella estaria. Já estava tarde e ela ainda não tinha dado noticias e aquilo já estava me matando. Mas foi somente quando Alice apareceu, com uma face tomada de pavor, que eu achei que estava perto da morte. E eu realmente estava.

- Bella está morrendo, Edward. – Ela disse. – Precisamos ir rápido!

E em um piscar de olhos todos já estavam na garagem dentro dos carros para ajudá-la.

Alice nos guiou até uma estrada de terra e todos desceram dos carros quando ela acabou. Havia uma trilha e foi por ali que seguimos. O cheiro de Bella estava forte por ali, e isso fazia com que o meu petrificado coração se apertasse.

Eu corri na frente de todos no máximo que eu podia, e então, em pouco tempo, eu estava em uma clareira. Dei um passo para dentro e foi nesse segundo que senti o forte cheiro de sangue e prendi a respiração, percebendo que quando os outros chegaram eles fizeram o mesmo.

Se eu não tivesse uma ótima visão não conseguiria ver Bella caída no chão como uma boneca e cheia de marcas pelo corpo.

- Oh meu deus! – Rosalie exclamou.

- Acho melhor todos vocês se afastarem. – Carlisle disse chegando perto de Bella e analisando. – Ela está muito fraca e perdendo muito sangue. Não acho que ela conseguirá sobreviver. – Ele disse com a face dura.

Percebi que todos estavam muito tensos.

- O que fez isso com ela? - Jasper perguntou.

- Algum animal a atacou, apenas não tenho certeza de qual, mas muito provavelmente algum bem grande. – Carlisle disse. – Temos que fazer algo rápido. – E então ele olhou para mim. – O único jeito agora seria transformá-la.

- Não! – Eu disse. – Não podemos obrigá-la a ter uma vida como a nossa.

- Mas ninguém aqui suportaria o peso de perdê-la, Edward. – Alice disse triste. – E eu tenho certeza que você sofreria mais do que qualquer um.

E então eu me imaginei sem ela. Não haveria mais luz, existiria apenas o amargo gosto da solidão.

- Então o faça, Carlisle. – Eu disse em um sussurro, esperando que Bella não me culpasse por estar virando uma de nós.

Depois disso Carlisle a mordeu pegando-a em seus braços e voltado para os carros.

Eu voltei para casa no carro de Carlisle no banco de trás segurando a minha preciosa Bella. Nos meus braços estava a minha existência, e sem ela eu não saberia mais o que fazer.

Quando chegamos a casa eu a levei rapidamente para um quarto vazio e a coloquei sobre a cama. Puxei uma poltrona para perto dela e me sentei, eu pretendia ficar ali durante todo o tempo que durasse, mas não estava preparado para tudo que aconteceria logo em seguida. Estar assim, na frente de uma Bella tão estática, me fazia sentir sozinho.


End file.
